


The Smallest Giant That Walked The Earth

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, You Have Been Warned, cannon does not exist here, notevil!Loki, some smut, this is entirely AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 65,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki jumps in the Bifröst after Thor when his brother is banished, overwhelmed by the implications that the touch of the Frost Giant could mean for his life on Asgard.</p><p>Rather than stay on Asgard and be surrounded by those who have lied to him for more than a thousand years, Loki chooses to follow Thor, the only person he can trust, to Midgard.</p><p> </p><p>ON INDEFINITE HIATUS AS OF 07/23/17</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Loki stood in shock in Asgard’s observatory, letting his father's and brother's yells wash over him as he thought. 

 

How did his skin not burn when he was touched by the Frost Giant? Was he cursed? Was it an intimidation tactic?

 

No, the giant was as shocked as Loki was when it happened. As far as Loki knew that there was only one thing could survive a Frost Giant's touch. 

 

_Impossible!_ That would mean that Loki's mother and father had hid things from him, lying to him for a thousand years. 

 

That would mean that Loki _was_ a Frost Giant. 

 

Before he could panic, Loki's attention was snapped back to his family where Odin was shouting to his son that he would be _banished_. 

 

Loki could hardly react when his brother was pulled through the Bifröst, staring at the space he once stood with terror.

 

With Thor gone, what would become of Loki after his discovery? How could he remain in Asgard when the one person he trusted was sent to another realm? 

 

Acting on instinct, Loki threw himself in the portal, following his brother on another adventure.

 

*****

 

Loki couldn't help but snort when he landed just in time to see Thor get hit by some large transport vehicle. Loki himself was able to simply step to the side as the vehicle continued to careen out of control. After he was sure that the metal beast wasn't going to make anymore attempts on his or Thor's life Loki strode over to where his brother lay groaning in the dirt. Loki rolled his eyes at the dramatics.

 

"Really, brother," Loki chided as he knelt next to Thor, "that couldn't have been worse than that time with the Griffins, could it?" 

 

Before his oaf of a brother could form an answer three humans fell out of the vehicle in a rush, rapidly forming apologies. 

 

One woman who appeared to be the leader of the party knelt in the dirt next to Loki, begging Thor not to be dead. 

 

Loki huffed a laugh at her frantic pleas, "Don't fret, my brother has faired far worse. Despite his mortal form at the moment, he shall be fine." 

 

It seemed that the moment he spoke was the moment everyone else realized that he was there, judging by the look of surprise on the woman's face next to him. He watched in curiosity as she took in his appearance as well as Thor's, but quickly distracted by the Bifröst runes etched in the hard ground. 

 

Thor chose that moment to rise, grunting his displeasure at his weakened state and his loss of Mjölnir. Loki's idiot of a brother began shouting at the sky, demanding that Heimdall and Odin open the Bifröst and bring him home. 

 

The whole situation really devolved into chaos from there. 

 

The woman who had originally knelt on the ground with Loki was now frantically taking notes on the runes in the dirt, shouting at her companions about gathering samples and readings.

 

The older man who was with her began to try to coax this woman away from Loki and Thor, unnerved by Thor's shouting and his growing anger. 

 

The third member of the human party, Loki noticed, was younger than her other companions and holding what appeared to be a mechanical torch, never letting the light stray from Thor and his agitated pacing. 

 

_Clever girl_ , he thought, _always keep your eyes on the threat_.

 

Unfortunately, Thor turned his ire on the young woman when she shouted to the older man that Thor was "freaking her out." Loki watched as she pulled some weapon out of her pocket, a small red targeting light finding its mark on Thor's chest. Faster than Loki could track, the woman fired her weapon that launched small projectiles which embedded themselves in Thor's skin. All at once, Thor began convulsing erratically before collapsing back onto the desert floor. A final few sparks of electricity flew, making Thor’s leg twitch comically.

 

Loki's gaze darted between his felled brother and the small mortal woman, trying to piece together the fact that Thor, the mighty God of Thunder, was defeated by a Midgardian weapon that shocked its victim with _electricity_.

 

Beaming at the woman who was now reloading her weapon, Loki couldn't help what came out of his mouth next. 

 

“Oh, I think I'll like _you_."

 

*****

 

No one seemed to know what to do once Thor was down. The older woman was still taking her notes while the man kept the younger woman behind him as if to keep her safe, yet she still trained her weapon on Loki over his shoulder. 

 

"Alright, who are you and where did you come from?" The young woman's voice was steady, seemingly nonplussed by the fact that she had to discharge her weapon, her hands and eyes steady on her target. Clearly, she would have no qualms taking Loki down as well.

 

Slowly, Loki raised his hands to show that he was unarmed. Of course, he could subdue and disarm each mortal with his magic if he so wished, but if he was to remain with his banished brother on this realm for some time, it would be best to make some allies. 

 

 

"My name is Prince Loki of Asgard, and that heap of man besides me is Crown Prince Thor, my elder brother." 

 

There was a few moments of silence before the gentleman and the younger woman spoke at once, "Bullshit."

 

At the same time, the researcher snapped her head up at his words, for apparently she was more open minded than her companions. 

 

Loki tuned out her rapid-fire questioning, keeping his gaze on the feisty woman who had not lowered her weapons. For now, Loki would assume that she was in charge even though he was certain it was the older woman who led her party into the desert. 

 

"May I know your name? I would love to know the name of the mortal woman who felled my brother with his own element." 

 

This reminder that she did in fact take down a man twice her size made the woman smirk, mischief in her eyes. 

 

_Ah,_ he thought, _this is a woman after my own heart_.

 

"Darcy. This here is Dr. Erik Selvig, and the woman crawling in the dirt is Dr. Jane Foster.”

 

“What brings you all out into the desert, Lady Darcy?”

 

Darcy blushed lightly at the honorific, but snorted in a very undignified manner at Loki’s question.

 

“I feel like that is a question that should be directed at you, stranger.”

 

He nodded since her logic was sound. After all, he was the one who did not belong on this realm. _Or the Realm Eternal either, it seems._ Loki shook the thought from his mind, focusing on the older woman who had begun to speak.

 

“I’m studying a phenomena that I’ve been observing in the night sky for some time,” Dr. Foster began, “I’m researching the abnormalities to find their source, which I’m hoping will lead me to discovering a way to create my own Einstein-Rosen bridge. A wormhole,” she clarified at his look of confusion.

 

“Ah, so you wish to create a Midgardian Bifröst?”

 

At her own look of confusion, Loki very pointedly looked at the runes they knelt in. The doctor smiled beautifully as she understood and began writing her notes again with even more fervor. 

 

Again, Lady Darcy and Erik spoke simultaneously.

 

“Bullshit.”

 

Loki had grown tired of their stubbornness and with a heavy sigh he took the risk of teleporting directly behind Lady Darcy. The mortal spun much faster than he anticipated and only managed to save himself from his brother’s fate by grabbing the weapon and aiming it away from his chest before she could discharge it again.

 

Raising one sardonic eyebrow, he looked between the three mortals.

 

“I hope by now you realized that I have knowledge of things you do not. It would be wise not to underestimate me.”

 

Erik looked as if he was desperately fighting the urge to flee, Dr. Foster was rambling to herself far more quickly than Loki could follow about possible theories, but Darcy’s reaction pleased him most of all.

 

While his hand remained on her weapon Loki felt her grip slacken the slightest bit as her jaw dropped in shock. The god was pleasantly surprised when he met her gaze. 

 

Lady Darcy did not have one ounce of fear in her eyes. Rather, her awe-filled stare also carried a heavy dose of _respect_. The thought had him smirking at the woman, knowing that while she would no longer be underestimating him, he too would have to be sure to pay her the same respect. 

 

—————

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UPDATED AUTHOR'S NOTE:
> 
> in this AU of mine Loki was not the one to let the Frost Giants in Asgard during Thor's coronation. While Loki was bitter that he was not chosen for the throne, he did not actually want to fuck up anything.
> 
> so we'll pretend that the Frost Giants were smart and found a back-door in somewhere and that's what happened.
> 
> woo! go team

Loki dropped his unconscious brother a bit unceremoniously onto the couch that he was directed to. The oaf had made a fool of himself within moments of arriving on Midgard, Loki couldn’t really find it within him to be too sympathetic to Thor’s plight. Surely, after everyone had settled for the evening the severity of the day’s events would take its toll on Loki’s mind, but for now he was content to ride out the evening moment by moment.

 

After rearranging Thor’s body a bit so he’d be more comfortable, Loki stood straight and turned to face the three mortals who were standing at his back. He wasn’t sure what they wanted him to say at this point, this was their home by all appearances, so they were running the show, so to speak.

 

Erik appeared to feel more at ease now that they were in the humans’ own dwelling, Loki having noticed the set of the man’s shoulders were more relaxed and he lost his hyper-vigilance.

 

_A bit too trusting, perhaps, but still a good man._

 

Jane, as he was now permitted to call her (for some reason these mortal women disliked being called ‘Lady,’ much to Loki’s confusion) was gnawing on her bottom lip and bouncing on her toes subtly, looking for all like she was trying to put together some absurd puzzle that didn’t have a solution. Darcy simply stood at Jane’s side, her taser in an accessible pocket. 

 

Loki groaned internally, realizing that he’d have to speak first. 

 

“Thank you for your hospitality, I know you have no reason to trust me or my brother, but I am grateful you are giving us permission to stay tonight.”

 

Darcy snorted, “Well, even if we didn’t trust you, you seem to have enough mojo to do whatever you wanted anyways.”

 

Loki frowned at the woman’s words before he was able to parse out her meaning from the context.

 

“I promise you that I mean no harm, Darcy, to any of you. I just wish to ensure my brother’s safety.”

 

Darcy nodded, accepting his answer. Loki wanted to label her as too trusting like Erik as well, but something held him back. _Her eyes hold more wisdom than she lets on_ , he realized _, her instincts guide her true._ He certainly couldn’t fault Darcy on this, seeing as it was his instincts that guided almost every decision he made, including the one that led him to this very moment.

 

“Tell us what happened, Loki. Where are you from? How are you here? _Why_ are you here?” Jane’s eyes were bright as she questioned him, her voice raising in volume as she became more excited by the prospect of new knowledge. 

 

Loki searched around him for a place to sit, and hooked a stool with his foot to pull it close when he found one. Gracefully sitting himself down, he began to speak.

 

*****

 

Darcy wasn’t really sure what to believe at the moment. She _wanted_ to believe Loki and his tale of Asgard and the other realms. She’d been reading books about this type of fairytale adventure her entire life, and here was a man who _literally_ dropped out of the sky telling them about magic and gods and things they couldn’t even imagine.

 

Listening to Loki speak was hypnotizing. His voice was low and smooth with an accent Darcy wanted to call British but knew it wasn’t accurate. When Loki spoke, he was weaving his words like a tapestry, each word artfully placed so that when it all came together you found yourself staring at a work of art. It wasn’t so much that his words were over-poetic and such, it was more that Loki was _magnetic_. 

 

He was able to switch back and forth from scientific jargon that Jane was soaking up like a sponge to a more colloquial manner of speaking that let Darcy understand everything he said as well. The rise and fall of his words drew Darcy in and she hated how she sounded like a cheesy romance heroine, but _damn_ if she didn’t want to just listen to him speak all day. 

 

It didn’t help that he was dressed in some sort of futuristic and medieval combination of body armor, metal and leather in dark shades of green and black made him look _dangerous_. His bright eyes and easy smile, however, only made him seem trustworthy. The combination of the two was heady on Darcy’s mind, and she cursed her sleep-deprived body causing her to think like some lust-addled teenager.

 

_Get it together Lewis,_ she chastised herself, _he’s still some strange guy with magic powers that came down from the sky IN A BEAM OF LIGHT WHAT THE HELL WHAT WAS SHE GETTING HERSELF INTO?_! 

 

Yeah, she needed to go to bed. She’d hyperventilate about all of this in the morning.

 

Thankfully, Loki sounded as if he was winding down anyways, so Darcy stood to go find the spare cot they had stored in the closet. Piling a couple spare pillows and a blanket on top, Darcy dragged the flimsy cot back to where Loki sat next to his brother, who was still out cold on the couch. 

 

Her movement had caught everyone’s eye though, so she blushed when she came to a stop at Loki’s side.

 

“Um, we don’t have much room here and since your brother is using the couch I figured you could use the cot? It’s kind of a piece of shit so I’m going to go ahead and apologize for that now.”

 

Loki smiled at her, “Thank you, Darcy. You are very kind.”

 

Darcy’s blush was now out of control. She desperately needed to remove herself from the situation.

 

“No problem. I’m gonna go ahead and go to sleep. I’ll be in that room,” she pointed to her bedroom in the back corner of the lab (okay it was an oversized closet, whatever), “so if you need anything, just knock, alright?” When he nodded in understanding, Darcy fucking _bolted_ to her room and closed the door before she did or said something stupid.

 

Darcy was furious at herself. Yes, Loki was devastatingly handsome, but that does _not_ mean she can just let all her senses go and hang on every word he said. She steeled herself, making herself a promise that tomorrow and in the days that were coming she’d do better to not fall under Loki’s spell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm still working out what exactly i want this to be and where i want it to go, so this work may be a bit more slow going than the other one


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys so much for the love this story is getting already! you guys are awesome.

While the dwelling and the sleeping arrangements left something to be desired, Loki was honestly grateful that they landed at the feet of these mortals. Yes, he had the means to adapt to almost anything that Yggdrasil threw at him, but Thor was another story entirely. 

 

Thor was loud and brash, ever the Crown Prince used to having his whims catered to and everyone be in awe of his very shadow. Loki was his brother’s opposite in that he very much preferred living on the sidelines, dealing in shadows and sleight of hand. He _did_ have the title of Mischief and Lies, after all.

 

Loki sat next to his brother at the mortal’s makeshift dining table, breaking fast with the three humans. 

 

“What’s that smell? It’s delicious,” Loki mused aloud. He had been smelling it all morning, it was rich and dark and bitter and it smelled like heaven.

 

Darcy jumped up at once at his inquiry, “Shit! Sorry guys, that was rude of us not to offer coffee. Here you go.”

 

Darcy poured both Asgardians a mug of the brew, and it smelled even better up close.

 

“Do not worry, Darcy. We do not have your ‘coffee’ on Asgard so there is no need to apologize.” Loki took a deep sip, burning his tongue slightly but outright _moaning_ at the taste.

 

“By Valhalla, that is truly amazing, thank you.”

 

Loki had expected a response from the chatty human, but instead was met with silence. Looking up in surprise at her silence, he smirked at Darcy.

 

_My, my, is that a blush I see? Well isn’t_ that _interesting?_

 

Darcy shook herself out of her stupor, glaring at Loki having known she was caught.

 

“So, Thor. Why’d you get the boot off the Rainbow Tornado of Doom all squishy and mortal like us but Loki got to keep his killer magic skills?”

 

Thor clearly fought to roll his eyes at Darcy, which stirred no small amount of anger in Loki’s gut.

 

“I was banished, therefore my powers were stripped. Our father wishes me to learn a lesson, but I am not sure as to what I need to learn.” Loki did feel a tinge of guilt at Thor’s apparent sadness, but he knew that Thor really did need to learn this lesson.

 

“I jumped into the Bifröst after Thor because I knew this oaf would get into far too much trouble by himself should he be left to his own devices.” Loki did trust these humans, truly, but he wasn’t sure that now was the time to divulge the larger part of his secret. He needed to speak to Thor first before he opened his mouth to Darcy and the others.

 

Erik, while having accepted their story the night before after many examples of Loki’s magic abilities, was still skeptical of the brothers and their motivations. _Perhaps,_ Loki thought, _he is more concerned about the pining looks Jane and Thor have been sending one another_. 

 

Now the older (if one were to go by appearances, that is) man narrowed his eyes at Loki and Thor in turn, clearly sensing that some of the facts were missing from Thor’s story. Loki was impressed, these Midgardians were proving to be more clever than he remembered from his last visit to this realm.

 

The gaze Erik leveled on Thor was similar to the ones they’d receive from Odin when they were young, when Loki and Thor had been too rambunctious and gotten into trouble. Just like Odin, Erik seemed to know that Thor was hiding something.

 

Thor must have felt the same way about the weight of Erik’s gaze because he caved quickly.

 

“Yesterday morn was to be my coronation, where I would finally take up the mantle as the All-father, the King of Asgard. Before I could be crowned, the alarm sounded that Frost Giants had somehow snuck into the realm by one of the Ways of Yggdrasil.” 

 

Loki interrupted at everyone’s look of confusion, “Ways are…cracks, for lack of a better term, within Yggdrasil where two realms touch and blend, that allow one to pass through the realms without use of the Bifröst.”

 

Thor nodded in thanks. “They slaughtered the guards to the weapons vault, looking for one of their great weapons that we had taken from their realm in the Great War. The Destroyer, which is an enchanted metal guard that is locked deep in the vault was able to kill the Frost Giants that made it far enough that they could have reached their weapon.

 

“I was enraged, we have had a thousand years of peace with Jötunheim, after the War there was a treaty that we would not encroach on another’s realm. And they broke that treaty, on _my_ greatest day of achievement, and slaughtered innocent men. It was a great offense to Asgard, and as the future king I was determined to send the Frost Giants a message that they would not forget.

 

“I gathered my friends, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three, the greatest fighters in the realm, and Loki, my trusted brother and one of the most powerful sorcerers in the Nine realms. I convinced them that we must attack Jötunheim at once, so they would know the might of Asgard. 

 

“Quickly upon our arrival on the frozen realm, we were surrounded and began to fight. I thought us powerful enough, for surely Asgardians were more than enough of a match to overtake the Frost Giants.

 

“Somehow, we began to lose ground, and my friends became injured. I do not know how it came to be, but our father saved us and brought us back to Asgard. He and I had words. He could not understand why I did what I did, and I could not understand why he did not want to take action. So he stripped me of my powers, and sent me off the Bifröst.”

 

The room had been lulled into a somber silence at Thor’s words, his low voice painting vivid pictures of what had transpired. Jane and Erik seemed deep in thought, while Darcy, well Darcy couldn’t seem to hold it in anymore.

 

She let out one loud bark of a laugh, quickly clamping her hand to her mouth in shock. Quickly she began to speak before Jane could chastise her manners. 

 

“Okay, I just, I just have so many things to say about this so I’m going to do it really quickly and then you can be all self-righteous and furious and deal with it later. Awesome, so here goes:

 

“First off, have you never heard of _diplomacy?_ I mean, _shit_ , dude, if you’re on deck to be king don’t you think you should be able to talk and negotiate with other realms without bloodshed? Dear _god,_ man, that’s like, politics 101 or something!

 

“Secondly, while yeah, it does suck that your big day was ruined, but where is your compassion! Your people just got _murdered in their own palace!_ Shouldn’t you have been comforting your people and assuring them that justice would be served? And I do mean _justice_ , not _vengeance,_ big guy.

 

“Thirdly…Third? Whatever, number three! This is what is almost killing me the most, and Thor, you seem like an OK guy, really, but maybe you just don’t plan ahead that much, because _how_ do you plan on declaring war and _winning_ when you only bring four people as your back up?! You were on the Frost Giants’ turf! They know the lay of the land and you were probably bumbling around and yelling like you were when we ran you over last night! Even if you were planning on just assassinating their king, would you really have expected to _survive_ the attempt? That’s just dumb. 

 

“So I feel for you Thor, a little, because it’s gotta suck to have your dad chuck you off to another planet without your powers or your special magic hammer or whatever it is, but I think you need to really think about what the fuck led you here.”

 

Darcy seemed flushed and embarrassed at her tirade, not having meant to say as much as she did with such vehemence. 

 

Jane looked _mortified_ at the younger woman, while Erik looked at his mug of coffee like he wished he had some mead or ale instead.

 

Loki’s mouth was hanging open in awe, and he could have sworn that this was the moment that his heart decided to beat only for one Darcy Lewis.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so glad people are liking this fic! this may be slow going as far as plot is concerned, because i think most of it will be from loki's perspective, and he likes to think a lot.
> 
> thor/jane is mostly going to be a background note here, so if you wanted details you won't be getting those. sorry!

“How _dare you—”_

 

“Brother, mind your tongue,” Loki snapped, Thor’s rage was beginning to boil like a visible thing under his skin. 

 

“You are not the Crowned Prince here, but rather we are guests. Be mindful of the words you throw about.”

 

Thor looked slightly chastised but still righteously angry at Darcy’s words. 

 

“My apologies Jane, Erik, and Darcy. I will take my leave until my head is clear once more.” Thor nodded to each member at the table, clapping Loki on the shoulder as he stood. Loki watched his brother walk to the back of the building and exit to stand in the shade outside. 

 

A minute of silence passed before Jane scurried after him, Darcy snickering at her all the while. Erik rolled his eyes at Jane, amused by her antics as well.

 

“I’m going to the diner. You two brutes eat more food than I’ve ever seen, so I’ll get us a bunch of take-out meals to have on hand.”

 

Loki frowned at Erik, “I apologize, we did not mean—”

 

The older man waved him off, “Don’t worry about it, it’s not your fault. You just need to eat more than we do. We won’t have you go hungry here.”

 

Oddly touched, Loki nodded his thanks to Erik who smiled back at him. Darcy gave the older man a wave and a smile in goodbye, before turning her inquisitive eyes on Loki.

 

“Please tell me you weren’t part of Team ‘Smash Another Realm In A Fit Of Childish Rage?’” 

 

“That’s a rather long team name, don’t you think?” Loki smirked when Darcy threw a balled-up napkin and it bounced off his forehead, “No, I was not one to encourage Thor’s plans. I tried to council him and discourage him, but he did not listen. Rather than let him go off on his own, I joined so I could watch over him. While he is at times an idiot, he is my brother and I would not see him harmed.”

 

Darcy became quiet at that, and he watched her as she searched his face. She was stunning, even having just woken up with her hair an unruly riot of brunette curls that fell in a mess around her shoulders. Her ice blue ices were piercing as they continued to observe him, but Loki could sense that she was searching beneath the surface.

 

“It must be nice,” she said quietly, “to have someone you love that much at your side.”

 

“I trust him more than anyone. We have almost two thousand years together as brothers, I can’t imagine not being by his side.” 

 

“Yet you’re hiding something from him.” His shock must have shown on his face, for she continued, “It’s in your eyes, you’re running from something too.” She broke off her gaze then as she turned away and bit on her lower lip, bashful.

 

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to pry.”

 

“Dob’t be,” Loki gave a half-hearted chuckle, “I feel as if much of my time here has been spent telling you not to apologize. You are more clever than you lead others to believe, why is that?”

 

She looked up at him from beneath her lashes, an impish grin on her lips, but her eyes were guarded. “Will you tell me why you’re running?”

 

Loki smiled gently at her, “Perhaps one day soon, Darcy.”

 

*****

 

The roof was a surprisingly comfortable area, Loki realized. There were several lounging chairs surrounding a fire pit, a few telescopes pointed to the sky, and ‘coolers’ filled with beverages scattered about. Clearly the area was well used by the women and Erik, and it made Loki smile. The humans had taken the previously vacant and abandoned building and turned it into a home.

 

Loki was enjoying a frighteningly sweet drink called a Coke when Thor joined him. Grabbing another, Loki offered it to him.

 

“I think you would enjoy this, brother. It’s quite sweet.”

 

Thor accepted the can, opening it with a flourish. Loki watched his brother’s eyebrows rise in surprised amusement as he took a deep pull from the can.

 

“The bubbles are a strange sensation, but I do enjoy the beverage. Thankyou, Loki.”

 

The two Asgardians sat in comfortable silence next to one another, watching the sun rise to its zenith in the sky. The heat rising from the desert floor was beautiful. The combination of the desert’s lethal nature and it’s overwhelming beauty was a heady thing in Loki’s mind. It reminded him of Jötunheim, a barren wasteland that hosted a terrifying beauty, tempting one to wander to the horizon.

 

“I see you’ve been spending time with Lady Darcy,” Thor ventured.

 

Without missing a beat, Loki returned, “I see you’ve been spending time with Lady Jane.”

 

The two brothers smiled at the matching sly looks they gave one another, letting the topic rest for now, simply letting one another know that they were aware of the other’s affections for the mortal women.

 

“It has been a strange thing,” Loki began, “that we were to land directly in the laps of the few mortals who were studying the stars, searching for their own Bifröst.”

 

“Aye, I’m not sure as to what the Norns have planned, but I am thankful that they placed us among those who could understand and trust us easily.”

 

“Have you thought on Lady Darcy’s words to you this morning?”

 

Loki knew it was a delicate topic to approach, that Thor’s anger wasn’t truly gone but rather subdued.

 

“Yes. I apologized once more for my behavior. It just shocked me that one would speak so brashly to me, especially a Lady.”

 

Loki frowned at his brother, but his tone was teasing, “Lady Sif would have your tongue for that.”

 

Thor chuckled, Loki noticing that he was avoiding the topic. Perhaps his brother had the right idea to hold that conversation at bay as well. Things were still fresh, the wounds of their father’s actions still bleeding for Thor. 

 

Thor’s tone was soft and sincere when he spoke again. “I cannot thank you enough, brother, for joining me during my exile. I will never be able to tell you how much it means to me that you willingly came after me.”

 

“Don’t waste your breath,” Loki said, but not unkindly, “You would have done the same for me.” _Oh gods he hoped so_ , Loki didn’t want to think of what would happen to him if Thor were to reject him, to brand him a monster if Loki’s theory about his true identity was revealed.

 

As silence surrounded them again, Loki thought of that moment on the frozen world.

 

Him being a Frost Giant was almost an impossible thought to entertain, but it was the only one that made sense. A Jötun’s touch delivered the victim a freezing burn, destroying flesh easily. Only a fellow Jötun can survive.

 

But how was he able to touch others, even as he is? 

 

Loki looked at the hands cradling the sweating can held in his lap. Some magic was at work here, protecting others from his touch. Was it his body’s instinctive magic, or did someone else cast a spell on him when he was a babe? The only one who would be trusted with the Allfather’s war prize was his mother. 

 

Knowing that his mother had been harboring this secret from him, _of_ him, was a knife in his gut. Loki could understand his father’s deception, the man was a man of strategy and was familiar of the art of war. Loki had to assume his father had taken him as a future tool to use, sentiment be damned.

 

But the thought that his mother willingly held this from him? Unbearable. Odin must have ordered her as her King to keep her lips sealed, her luxury of being the King’s Queen before she was Odin’s wife. 

 

Loki was broken from his rumination when the roof’s access door slammed open. Ever the soldiers, Loki and Thor were quickly on their feet and in a defensive position.

 

“ _Hide!”_ Darcy hissed, fearfully looking over her shoulder, “the feds are here!”


	5. Chapter 5

On instinct, Loki made himself and Thor invisible, and just in the nick of time. 

 

Not a moment after, men in suits and men in what Loki recognized as armored clothing came pouring up the stairs and began searching the roof. Loki had a hunch of what they were looking for.

 

“Miss Lewis, why did you immediately come to the roof?” The man who spoke was older, like Erik, but far more stoic than their new friend could ever be. This man seemed to be in charge, the other men hauling away looking to him for confirmation and guidance.

 

“Uh, I was going to hide my weed but then I remembered I smoked it all,” Darcy winced, along with everyone else on the roof, at her appalling attempt at a lie.

 

The man twitched one unimpressive eyebrow, and took steps closer to Darcy. Thor grabbed Loki’s arm before he could attempt to reach her and give away their position. 

 

“Do you want to try that again, Miss Lewis?”

 

“I don’t think I _do_ , Agent Coulson.” The defiant tilt of Darcy’s chin and the fire in her eyes made Loki smile. She reminded him of a Valkyrie, billowing hair and palpable fury cascading around her. All she needed was some proper armor and a sword, and the image would be complete.

 

Loki had to use his magic to control his body’s reaction to that mental image. _Not the time_ , the hissed to himself, embarrassed. 

 

“Very well, we have what we need, but we can and _will_ come back if something escaped our notice.”

 

Agent Coulson then turned and began making his way back down the stairs, following his men who had cleared the rooftop of any technical equipment. Loki was about to step forward and follow in the Agent’s steps, but Darcy raised her fingers slightly at her side, a gesture for him and Thor to remain where they were.

 

Loki felt Thor tense as they heard Jane’s yells echo up the stairs, Loki reaching out to stop his brother from moving in turn.

 

Darcy quickly ran to the door, but turned at the last moment to look at their general direction.

 

“ _Stay,”_ she mouthed at them, and without further ado she slipped through the door and closed it behind her. 

 

*****

 

It was only ten minutes later that Darcy returned to the roof to tell them that they could come back down.

 

“Just a heads up? Jane is _pissed_ , and hell hath no fury and all that jazz.” She waved her hand in a strange gesture that Loki suspected translated to ‘all that jazz.’ Not that it really cleared anything up for him, or Thor, judging by the look on his brother’s face.

 

Despite the _thunk thunk thunk_ of his and Thor’s heavy steps on the weak metal stairs, Jane’s fury could still be heard.

 

“ERIK! We _have_ to go get it back! I’ve worked my entire life on this research! I can’t let some thugs from a shadow organization just _take_ it from me!”

 

The absolute ire in her voice was enough to raise Loki’s hackles. _Hell hath no fury, indeed._

 

After descending the final steps and moving through the doorway and into the lab, Thor gently pushed around Loki and stepped to Jane’s side.

 

“Who were those men?”

 

Jane just let out a frustrated yell and continued to pace and mutter violent things under her breath. Nonplussed, Thor looked to Erik and Darcy for an answer with a quirked brow.

 

“They work for a government agency called SHIELD,” Erik began, “They’re a secret to the public population. They come after people who discover…things that they aren’t supposed to know. Well, that SHIELD decides they aren’t supposed to know.”

 

Darcy looked entirely unimpressed with SHIELD and began a to rant along with Jane about their violated rights. Darcy also included the best ways to enact revenge, and Thor took a mighty step back when she picked up her taser and brandished it about.

 

“Jane, _Jane_ ,” Somehow having obtained Jane’s attention Erik barreled forward, “Take a breath, and get some fresh air to clear your head. You’re only going to get yourself worked up and angry.”

“I AM ANGRY!”

 

Loki covered a laugh with a cough, and winked at Darcy when he saw she had to do the same.

 

“Come, Jane, a walk will do you good. I shall join you, if you would have me.” Thor’s tone was comforting, but Loki’s brother was wise enough to stay out of reach from her flailing arms.

 

Jane wasn’t phased, so Thor tried bribery, “I shall tell you of what Bifröst travel is like?”

 

Without a word, Jane grabbed Thor’s wrist and quickly strode from the lab tossing her farewell over her shoulder as she went.

 

“We’re going to the diner! I’ll bring back food!” 

*****

 

It wasn’t until eight o’clock that evening that Erik received a call from Jane and placed it on speaker.

 

“ _So before you guys get mad I just want to let you know I’m safe but Thor may be in trouble because when we were at the diner these locals were talking about a satellite that the feds found (I’m assuming it’s SHIELD) and they said it was a hammer so then Thor said it was Mjölnir and now we’re at the crater site and there’s this facility built on top of it and Thor just started bashing his way in.”_

 

Loki was impressed that she didn’t take one breath during her entire speech. 

 

“Jane, come back to the lab,” Loki ordered, “by the time that any of us reach you, Thor will be apprehended and you will be found. We shall go after my brother once you are safe.”

 

Jane spluttered indignantly at him, but Erik cut across her.

 

“He’s right, Jane, come back before SHIELD finds you.”

 

“ _Fine! This doesn’t feel right, but I understand.”_

 

Once the call disconnected, Darcy dropped an amused glance Loki’s way.

 

“So, how much trouble is your big bro in, now?”


	6. Chapter 6

“So…How do we get Thor back from the shady government people?”

 

Darcy’s question was lazy and drawn out, opposite of Jane’s worried pacing and hand-wringing. Loki hmm-ed in thought, trying to think of the best way to go about retrieving his brother.

 

What would be simplest would be to simply teleport to his brother and then return to the lab, but Loki knew that would only raise more suspicion and bring danger to Darcy, Jane, and Erik. Loki had no fear for himself, but the trio of humans had already suffered enough due to their presence, particularly Jane and her research.

 

Erik’s face brightened, having thought of a solution.

 

“Darcy, could you make him a false identity?” Loki tilted his head, curious as to where this was going.

 

“Sure, I make fake I.D.’s all the time in school, helps me keep some cash on hand.” Darcy moved to a computer she had borrowed from someone in town to start her work. 

 

Looking like she wanted to chastise her for her illegal behavior, Jane hesitated for a brief moment before letting it pass. Erik simply waved a hand at her, not caring about the illicit activities their intern got into. After all, there was a god at the kitchen table. Loki had to assume it put things into some sort of perspective.

 

“Give him an identity then, and I’ll pick him up. I’ll say he’s drunk or took something that’s messing with his head.”

 

Loki jumped in, “How well will this hold SHIELD at bay?”

 

Darcy shrugged, “Not long, seeing as they _are_ the government, but hopefully long enough to buy Erik time to get Thor out. He’ll just need a few minutes, and I can make one that can definitely get us that.”

 

“You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you?” Loki drawled, satisfied that he got Darcy to blush once more before she settled herself and gave him an exaggerated wink to make him laugh.

 

“You don’t know the half of it, stranger.”

 

“Please stop flirting while I am in the room, children.” Loki laughed with Darcy at Erik’s disgruntled request, Jane’s face appearing as uncomfortable as his after she fake-gagged at the notion.

 

“Sorry, Erik,” Loki was pleased to see that Darcy didn’t look sorry at _all_ , “okay, so Thor’s new fake name is Donald, like Jane’s ex…since I totally used his identity because it was quicker than starting from scratch.”

 

“ _Seriously,_ Darcy? Come on!” Jane groaned low in her throat, a hand coming up to pinch the bridge of her nose in exasperation. 

 

The older man sighed as he went to grab his coat by the door. “Thank you, Darcy. I’ll do my best. If I’m not back in two hours, SHIELD disappeared me. Mourn me well.”

 

*****

 

Jane had left earlier to retire to her trailer, muttering to herself about stupid blonde gods and their egos.

 

Erik was back only an hour and a half later, but only long enough to have Thor change his clothes from his muddy ones (Loki wasn’t sure how that happened) before leaving again, saying they were going out drinking.

 

Darcy and Loki just raised an eyebrow in tandem at the other pair as they waved the men out. Loki and Darcy spent much of the evening in companionable silence, reading and listening to music. Sometimes onewould ask the other a question about their home realm, sparking a conversation about the different cultures.

 

Loki was oddly…content. It was almost a domestic feeling, which both thrilled and terrified him at the same time. 

 

However, Loki did want to take time to himself to experiment with his magic. He wanted to uncover the spell that hid his Jötun form, but he didn’t want to scare Darcy.

 

At the thought, the woman snapped shut whatever book she was reading with a crisp movement. In a moment, she had sat herself down on the couch next to him, effectively trapping him in the corner of the furniture. 

 

“Okay, Loki. You’re all fidgety like you’ve got ants in your pants and your face is all scrunched up like you’re not liking what you’re thinking. So, what gives?”

 

He should have known Darcy would have noticed his state of unrest, she was far more perceptive than anyone gave her credit.

 

“Do not worry about what troubles me, Darcy. It is something of home that cannot be remedied.”

 

“Can you _physically_ not fix it? Or are you just being stubborn about it and _won’t_ fix it.”

 

Loki smiled genuinely at Darcy, enamored with the way she saw past barriers that would leave others blinded.

 

“Unfortunately, this is something that is out of my control completely. It cannot be fixed, despite how I admire your optimism.”

 

She blushed once more, and Loki had a desire to brush his hand along her cheek to feel its warmth that he promptly cast aside. Darcy began to study his face, mirroring her actions from that morning. And like he knew she would, she guessed why he was so disturbed correctly.

 

“Is it about why you’re running from home and hiding things from your brother?”

 

The chuckle that left Loki was sad and hallow. He wished he could lie to her, to tell her that nothing was the matter, but Loki knew that she had wormed her way past his defenses. He couldn’t lie to her now.

 

“You know, Darcy, I was given the title of the God of Lies, yet you are the only one who has seen through every deflection, every barrier and misdirection I have erected around my thoughts without effort,” he looked into her eyes, noticing how focused she was on him and what he said. The feeling was exhilarating, for he often was hidden in his brother’s shadow.

 

“Tell me, are you a mind reader? How have you bewitched me so?” This time Loki gave in to the desire that had him reaching out to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear. The way she closed her eyes and smiled at the gesture was almost enough to break him. 

 

“No, I’m no mind reader. I’m just good at reading people. And you,” Darcy took a deep breath, leaning into Loki’s hand that had shifted to cup her face, whispering her words into his palm.

 

“You’re like a good book. I can’t look away you’re so fascinating. You’re layers and layers of enigmas and complexities, but they’re beautiful and draw my eye.”

 

Heart fit to burst, Loki cupped his hands on both sides of her face, and placed a gentle kiss on her brow. He lingered, lips against her skin, and closed his eyes to soak in the moment. Out of his thousands of years in this universe, it had to be one of the most beautiful things he’d experienced.

 

Pulling away but still cupping Darcy’s face, Loki felt a sad smile on his lips as she looked up at him with hope and confusion. He knew that she wondered why he didn’t kiss her on her lips. He was so very tempted, but it would be unfair to Darcy if she did not know the whole truth about him. He could very well be a monster, and he would not be worthy to hold her as such.

 

He told her as much, and used his thumb to smooth out the crease that had begun to form on her brow. Loki remained silent as she took a moment to think over his words.

 

“Tell me. Tell me everything, and let me decide who is or isn’t a monster, let me decide who is worthy.” 

 

So he did.

 

*****

 

After his tale, Loki sat frozen to his seat, waiting for Darcy to choose to walk away. He didn’t know why it twisted his heart so much think of her leaving. Loki had been on Midgard for such a short amount of time, even shorter when one considered his extended lifespan,but somehow this mortal woman’s soul had called out something to his, recognizing something in one another. He didn’t know if he could bear for her to turn her back, but he’d let her go if it made her happy.

 

So lost in thought Loki almost missed Darcy’s demanding, “Show me.”

 

“What?” _She couldn’t possibly mean…_

 

“Show me what you look like in your Jötun form.”

 

“ _No_ ,” his vehemence startled her, and Loki immediately regretted it. “I apologize, Darcy, I am not angry. I just…I can’t let you see that. It is monstrous and terrifying. Children in Asgard view the Frost Giants as the monsters under their beds, with due cause.”

 

“I don’t buy it. I want to see. _Please,_ Loki.”

 

Loki stood and began to pace, running his hands through his hair in agitation.

 

“I wish you would not ask this of me Darcy, truly,” Loki ignored the way his voice broke and continued to plead with the woman, “You feel this, yes? Between you and I?”

 

“Yes, I do.” Darcy’s eyes shone, and Loki thought his might be shining as well.

 

“Then how can I show you what I am, only to have you walk away from me? After you see the monster, how can I ask you to look at me the same?”

 

Darcy stumbled to her feet in front of him, reaching her hands up to cup his face like he had done to her minutes ago.

 

“How can I ask you to _bury_ this, Loki? I won’t stand by while you let this tear you apart inside, you can’t make me.”

 

Loki’s green eyes dove into her blue ones, only seeing sincerity and trust. _This mortal woman will be the end of me, I am ruined. Ruined and hers._ Loki brought his hands up to wrap them around Darcy’s wrists, keeping her hands on his face.

 

“As you wish, my Lady.”

 

Darcy’s smile was small, but it held such heavy affection. 

 

“I just ask that we move somewhere that there are fewer windows, or none it all.”

 

Nodding, Darcy gently removed her hands from his face, but intertwined her fingers with his as she led them to the back of the lab. Loki felt heat rise to his face when he realized the room they had stepped into was Darcy’s bedroom, but she steered him to the opposite side of the bed tostand in front of a large mirror that hung on one wall. 

 

_Gods, she was going to make him look as well_. He turned his beseeching eyes on her, but she only showed her usual determination, and expression that was telling him to _get on with it_.

 

Closing his eyes, Loki felt for his magic and traced it as it flowed through his veins. Loki’s magic was as much _him_ as Loki himself was, rather than a tool or weapon to be wielded. It blended with his mind, soul, and body, allowing him more control and power than almost anyone in the Nine Realms.

 

In his mind Loki pictured his magic as a large tapestry, colors weaving and crossing one another depicting who he was and what abilities he possessed. There was one thread he could feel at the bottom of the tapestry, ice white and hard like steel. 

 

This was it.

 

Taking a deep breath, Loki tugged.

 

*****

 

Loki heard Darcy gasp and he winced, feeling shame rise as he felt an icy sensation rise from his center and spread to encompass his skin. He was about to ask Darcy if he could change back, but her hushed words halted him.

 

“ _Loki,”_ she breathed, _“you’re beautiful.”_

 

In his shock, Loki’s eyes snapped open, immediately finding himself in the mirror. 

 

Where before he was a handsome blend of ivory skin, ink black hair, and green eyes, he now was someone entirely else.

 

His skin was a dark blue that reminded him of deep waters, covered in raised sigils in a darker hue that resembled tattoos swirling around his skin. His hair was the same dark black, and his face held the same shape, but his eyes would terrify him for years to come. They were a dark red, like spilt blood pooled in his face. 

 

How could Darcy find him beautiful like this?

 

Loki was too distraught at his reflection to notice Darcy move closer, grabbing his hand with hers.

 

At once Loki snapped his hand to his chest and stepped away, horrified that he had hurt her.

 

Darcy was standing still with her hands up at her sides in a sign of surrender, expression panicked.

 

“Sorry! I’m so sorry! I won’t touch you again, I promise!”

 

He squinted at Darcy, unsure why she was not in pain. He had burnt her, hadn’t he? Loki cautiously took a step forward and looked closer at her hands. They were unmarked.

 

“How are you not burned?” At her look of confusion, he clarified, “A Frost Giant’s touch burns another’s flesh, giving the victim a horrible frostbite and destroying tissue. So _how_ are you not burned?”

 

Darcy let him approach her at his own pace, hands still held aloft and allowing him to dictate what happened next. Tentatively, Loki reached one large blue hand to grasp her smaller porcelain one.

 

_He could touch her_ , the realization was overpowering and had Loki choking back a sob. He was monstrous, but his form did not harm Darcy.Loki could feel the the thrumming of her excited pulse beneath his hand.

 

“You are a miracle, Darcy Lewis, and I am honored that you allow me so close.”

 

Darcy shook her head as she lifted a hand to gently trace the sigils that lined his cheekbones. Her finger felt like a flame dancing along his icy skin, foreign and intoxicating.

 

“No, Loki, you honor me by letting me see you like this, and I am so grateful. You’re stunning, and I don’t know if I can even articulate just howbeautiful you are.”

 

It was Loki’s turn to shake his head in denial, but Darcy continued to speak over his protests.

 

“Listen to me, Loki. Your skin is beautiful, smooth and vibrant like a sapphire, and these sigils? They’re dark like what I imagine the deep of the ocean looks like, and they look as if an artist used them to paint an ode to the color. See how they swirl and move across your skin? _Breathtaking_.”

 

As Darcy spoke she traced the sigils with her gentle fingers, starting at his face and moving until she was dancing along the curve of his collar bone. He was torn between looking down at her and looking over her shoulder at the reflection in the mirror. She was an image of beauty, her curves at odds against his hard angles and sharp lines. Unable to help himself, he placed his hands on the curve of her waist and pulled her a little closer.

 

Darcy stepped to him and cupped his face one more, making Loki’s eyes meet hers. 

 

“Your eyes are beautiful, Loki.” He flinched, hating the thought of Darcy looking too closely at the most monstrous part of him.

 

“Hey,”she chastised, “None of that. I mean it, Loki, they’re magnetic. I want to be closer, they’re the most expressive part of you, either as Jötun or Asgardian, and they make me curious.”

 

Slowly, so very slowly, Darcy lifted herself to her toes and pulled his head down to her level, placing the most tender of kisses on his lips.

 

Loki gasped, and surged forward to taste her lips more fully.

 

If her fingers on his skin was a flame, then her lips were an inferno, and the burn made him feel _alive._

 

He would happily burn to ash in Darcy’s arms, Loki knew.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys so much for all your love!
> 
> here, have some feels:

Loki was seated upright in Darcy’s bed with his back against the headboard, his mortal curled against him and resting her head on his chest.

 

He returned to his Aesir form shortly after their kiss, his Jötun form surprising him with primal instincts that wanted to _claim_. Loki had calmed the rising tension between the two, laying chaste kisses on Darcy’s face and telling her that he wouldn’t risk what was developing between them by bedding her so soon. She had playfully pouted at him, but Loki could tell that she agreed. 

 

Rather than return to the lab, they remained in the privacy of Darcy’s room, just enjoying one another’s comforting presence. 

 

They both startled slightly at the sound of Erik and Thor returning, their boisterous and slurred speech slipping under Darcy’s closed doors.

 

Darcy chuckled, “Sounds like they bonded out at the bars, tonight.”

 

Loki hummed in response, distracted by the feel of her long hair slide through his fingers. 

 

The sound of Erik and Thor quickly disappeared, but only a few minutes later Loki recognized Jane’s lighter steps echo his brother’s as the pair climbed the staircase to the roof access.

 

“Sounds like they’re bonding as well,” Loki chuckled when Darcy smacked his chest at the lewd innuendo in his voice.

 

Unable to help himself now that he was allowed, Loki pulled Darcy tighter to his side and placed a kiss at the top of her head. She intoxicated him, her gentle touches and easy affection was addictive and Loki didn’t know how to stop, not that he wanted to. 

 

“Will you tell Thor what you told me tonight? And show him?”

 

Loki’s hand paused in its ministrations in her hair at her question. 

 

“Yes, I will,” he sighed, heart heavy with worry, “Though I doubt he will be as accepting as you are, Darcy.”

 

“Why?”

 

“The Aesir are taught to fear and hate the Jötun, ever since the Great War. Naughty children are told that the big, monstrous Frost Giant will eat them if they misbehave, and grown Asgardians are told terrifying stories from survivors of the War. As Crown Prince, Thor was even more exposed than I to these stories, seeing as he is to take the throne one day. As the king, he is expected to know the true nature of our realm’s enemies.”

 

“I can understand that. But I think he will be okay, too. He’s your brother before he’s your prince, Loki, and you two have a thousand years of brotherhood between you. That doesn’t seem like something you can just drop in a moment.”

 

“I suppose you are right, but I shall speak to him in the morning. We should get some sleep.” 

 

Loki tried to move off the bed, but Darcy wrapped her arms tighter around him.

 

“Where do yo think you’re going?”

 

Loki blushed, “I did not think it would be appropriate for me to stay here, Darcy.”

 

She rolled her eyes at him, and began tugging the blankets from underneath them to burrow under.

 

“I’m not asking you to bed me Loki, not yet anyways,” she winked at him, starling a laugh out of him, “I just like you here, and I like the feeling of you holding me. So shut up, and let’s go to sleep.”

 

Ever one to obey his lady, Loki pulled the covers tight around them and curled his body around Darcy’s, falling asleep to the feeling of her heartbeat reverberate against his chest. 

 

*****

 

Around dawn that morning, Loki found his brother on the roof lying on one of the lounge chairs with a sleeping Jane in the seat next to him. At the sound of his footsteps, Thor raised a finger to his lips to quiet Loki, without looking away from Jane’s face.

 

Loki couldn’t help but to smile warmly, _These mortal women have grasped our hearts so quickly, and we are their willing captives._ He was still going to tease Thor about it, of course, he wouldn’t be a little brother if he didn’t. 

 

He gestured to Thor to join him at the stairs, and watched with amusement as his brother tucked the blanket more closely around Jane’s shoulders and brush her hair away from her face. Thor quietly made his way to Loki, and together they gently descended the steps. 

 

They sat across one another at the small kitchen table, Loki using his magic to conjure up mugs of coffee for the both of them. The two Asgardians had developed quite the taste for the drink during their stay.

 

“What wakes you so early, brother?” Despite failing to obtain Mjölnir only hours before, Loki noticed that Thor appeared more settled and at peace the more time they spent on Midgard.

 

Or perhaps it was his time spent around Jane.

 

“I fear I have not been entirely honest with you, Thor, and I am sorry. I did not keep this secret out of spite, but rather I was afraid of what your reaction would be.”

 

Thor placed a hand on his arm, giving him a squeeze of encouragement before releasing him. “You know you can tell me anything, Loki, you have my word.”

 

Bracing himself, Loki began to tell Thor of what happened in Jötunheim, of the way the Frost Giant grabbed him, but rather than burning like Fandral Loki’s skin turned a similar shade of blue. Loki told of his panicked thoughts when their father had rescued them, of thinking that perhaps he was cursed before coming to his terrifying realization. Thor listened as Loki told him about how he couldn’t stand the thought of staying on Asgard when his one true trusted friend was exiled, so he jumped after him, hoping to find clarity when he landed. 

 

Loki told Thor of his conversation with Darcy, apologizing that he didn’t come to Thor first but unable to resist her pleas, the mortal having a fierce grip on his affections already. Sparing some of the more intimate details, Loki shared what Darcy had said about his Jötun form, how he was amazed and in awe that he could touch her without burning her, that she still found him worthy even when he was in the form of a monster. 

 

He had exhausted all of his words, and waited in the silence of the kitchen for Thor speak. Minutes ticked by, the sun gently climbing through the windows and filling the building with soft golden light. It felt exposing to Loki, that the sun should shine so brightly when the darker side of his nature was revealed.

 

“I cannot pretend understand how you have felt these past days, brother, and I am sorry for the burden you bear.” Thor’s voice carried no weight of the Crown Prince of the Realm Eternal, only the love and affection of Thor Odinson, his older brother.

 

“I am sorry for the way our father and mother have hidden this from you, that they would teach you to hate your own kind unknowingly. I am sorry for the harsh words you have heard me speak regarding the Frost Giants. I was arrogant and cruel, and I am learning of the mistakes I have made. I am sorry, Loki, that you felt you needed to hide this from me, that you felt that I would reject you as my brother, my blood. Clearly, I have not been the brother you have needed if this was the case, and I am sorry. I am so sorry brother, that you had to carry this alone.

 

“I am glad, however, that you found faith in Darcy, that you found someone to help you shoulder this burden when you could not come to me. I am glad that she convinced you that _you_ are not the monster, that you are nothing but a good man. I am glad that she gave you the confidence to come to me and tell me of your burden. I shall forever be in her debt for what she has done for you. 

 

“You are my brother Loki, and your true bloodline will not change that.”

 

*****

 

Loki slipped back into Darcy’s room a short while and a small demonstration later. 

 

There had been strong words and an even stronger embrace that left Loki feeling like his ribs were creaking, but Loki finally felt at peace. 

 

When Thor had seen Loki’s true form, he had not hesitated to smile and comment, “Well, you’re not much of a _giant_ at all, are you?”

 

If their laughter was a little watery and their eyes shone, neither said a thing about it

 

Loki gently climbed into the bed and under the covers once more, pleased when Darcy automatically sought him out in her sleep to wrap her limbs around him. He knew that they would have to wake again soon, for Thor still needed to finish whatever quest Odin had sent him on and SHIELD was still breathing down the backs of their necks, but Loki was happy to have this last hour of peace before facing the day, holding Darcy in his arms. 

 

Just over an hour later, Loki began running his fingers up and down Darcy’s arm that was laid across his chest, slowly waking her. He smiled when she snuffled and tried to bury her head in his chest, groaning as he gently jostled her.

 

“Loooooki, stop,” she whined, “it’s still sleeping time!”

 

“I’m sorry Darcy, but it is time to wake,” Loki laughed at her when she tried to pull the covers over her head, but too weak with sleep to pull them from his grasp.

 

“Come along, darling, everyone else is rising as well.”

 

Groaning, Darcy flipped over on her back so that she lied next to him rather than sprawled across him. Still wanting to be close to her, Loki rolled onto his side to face her, propping himself up with his right arm. His left reached out to brush her hair out of her eyes as he dropped a gentle kiss on the corner of her mouth.

 

Before he could pull away fully, Darcy pulled him back down to meet his lips in a proper kiss. He could feel his smile mirrored on her mouth, and it stretched across his face as he pulled back again. He cupped his left hand on the side of her face, brushing his thumb back and forth along her cheek.

 

“You look happy this morning, what’s on your mind?”

 

Loki chuckled and placed a kiss on her brow before responding, “Is it not enough to just be happy to have you wake in my arms?”

 

Darcy blushed beautifully, her skin warming under his palm. “Shut it, you. You know what I mean, though. You look…at peace. What happened?”

 

Loki was in awe of this mortal in his arms. She saw everything in him, every change and every emotion.

 

“I spoke to my brother this morning,” Darcy nodded at him to continue, “I told him of my discovery, of my Jötun self.”

 

Loki had to pause and draw a shaky breath, still overwhelmed by the emotions that felt exposed after his talk with Thor.

 

“You were right, Darcy. He understood, and he said he is sorry for the burden I bear. He told me that my blood didn’t change the fact that we were brothers, that he would continue to stand at my side.” Loki couldn’t hide the awe in his voice if he tried.

 

Darcy’s smile lit up the whole room, so much so that Loki was sure some of it would spill out from under her door and into the lab.

 

“I am so happy for you, Loki.”

 

And for the first time in a long while, Loki was happy for himself too.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so glad people are enjoying this! thank you so much for all the comments and kudos :)

After discovering that there wasn’t any more food left in the lab’s kitchen, it was decided that they would go to the diner down the street. The five of them filled a booth, Loki and Darcy on one side, Thor and Jane on the other, and Erik sat in a chair at the end, looking for all that he would rather watch the world burn than be awake right now.

 

Thor had told Loki of the broiler-makers that he and Erik had consumed last night, and he winced in sympathy when he was told Erik had tried to keep pace with Thor’s drinking. He was shocked that the human man did not need to seek medical attention. 

 

Their group was sharing a pleasant morning meal when the chime above the door rang, signaling new arrivals into the establishment. Never to have his back to an entrance, Thor was able to look over Loki’s shoulder at who entered, having glanced up on instinct at the noise.

 

“I think we may have trouble, my friends.”

 

Not a moment after Thor had spoken, Agent Coulson and one of his men that Loki recognized from the seizure of Jane’s equipment (he carried a bow and arrow while everyone else held an automated weapon) pulled up and sat down on either side of Erik, who only tilted his head in any type of response.

 

There were a few moments of silence until Agent Coulson took of his sunglasses and addressed the group.

 

“Can I make an assumption and say that you all know why I am here instead of enjoying my own morning coffee?” 

 

Jane and Darcy nodded at the Agent, Loki and Thor exchanging uncertain looks, not knowing how best to approach this situation.

 

“You’ve come to meet Jane’s fellow astrophysicists,” Darcy stated, “This is Luke and Theo, and they came late last night to talk to Jane about her research.”

 

Darcy’s voice was firm, this lie much better than the last time she attempted to pull the wool over Coulson’s eyes, but the agent was still unimpressed.

 

“Miss Lewis, we have had surveillance on the building since retrieving Dr. Foster’s equipment. No one has entered or left the lab until this morning. I think you should stop your attempts at lying to me.”

 

“Well I had to try, didn’t I?” Darcy returned, that fierce glint in her eye that told Loki she wouldn’t go down without a fight. He placed a hand on her thigh under the table hoping that she would calm.

 

“While your loyalty is admirable, I’ll admit, the situation is far more serious than you seem to think.” Agent Coulson’s gaze landed on each person at the table, the weight of his words a tangible thing between them all.

 

“You all have been obstructing and deliberately interfering with a government investigation. Now, you are suspected of harboring unidentified individuals that are linked to said investigation. I don’t need to spell out the severity of the punishment—”

 

“Stop,” Thor demanded, his voice stern but not unkind.

 

“They have done nothing wrong, except to lend a hand to some strangers in need,” he continued, “Surely, you would not punish them for this?”

 

The stare Agent Coulson leveled at Thor made Loki’s spine straighten, aware that he was not going to like what the man said next.

 

“What would you have us do then, Prince Thor?”

 

_Damn_. 

 

The entire table stiffened in their seats at Agent Coulson’s unsaid words. _They had surveillance equipment_ _inside_ _the building, they heard it all._ Loki grew angry at himself for not foreseeing this, for not casting spells for protection from prying eyes.

 

“What do you want?” Loki used a tone cold enough to match the agent’s.

 

“Answers.”

 

Before anything else could be said, the level of ambient noise in the diner rose to the point that the conversations could not be ignored. Listening in, Loki overheard a man speak of the ‘ _freaks in the renaissance get-ups on the corner.’_

 

Praying that what he was thinking wasn’t true, Loki peered over his shoulder to look out the far window, and groaned at who he saw stalking down the street. 

 

“I believe you will have to settle for more questions, Agent Coulson.”

 

Sif and the Warriors Three had arrived.

 

*****

 

“Friends! What brings you here?” Thor’s excitement was electric in the air, but the concern in his eyes cast a bitter tinge to the reunion.

 

There had been quick introductions between the Midgardians and the Asgardians, but Agent Coulson and Agent Barton (Loki had finally recalled the name) stood at the diner’s entrance, speaking into their communication devices quietly.

 

Loki knew that there was no good reason for the fellow Asgardians to be on Midgard, so he could only hope that they did not bring the trouble to the realm’s front door.

 

Sif was the one to answer her old friend, “The Frost Giants had grown restless after the attack we led on their realm, and began demanding the blood of Asgard’s Princes. They found another Way into Asgard and demanded of the Allfather to either turn his sons over to the Jötuns or have war thrust upon him. The Frost Giants discovered that you were no longer in Asgard and have begun to search for more Ways to other realms in search of you.”

 

Loki seethed, “So you led the trail _here?”_

 

Fandral, who had been too busy leering at Darcy and Jane behind the brothers to comment, finally joined the conversation.

 

“Of course not! No one knows that we are here, Loki.”

 

Loki could have strangled him. Did _no one_ understand how magic worked?

 

“The Frost Giants are looking for _Ways,_ spots within Yggdrasil where magic blends the borders of realms. The Bifröst uses a similar magic, you idiot, so if they are searching for the Ways they can trace the Bifröst by the same means. You sent them our coordinates!”

 

Loki’s words hung in the air for a moment before everyone sprung into action. 

 

Erik moved back to Agent Coulson to inform him of the danger that was coming. Darcy and Jane began running to storefronts and people on the street, yelling for them to evacuate and to spread the word. Thor and his friends began devising a defensive strategy to protect the town. 

 

Loki had taken but a second to extend his magic across the area, searching for cracks in Yggdrasil that the Jötuns could use. The use of the Bifröst would have weakened the border of the realm temporarily, allowing new Ways to form for a short period of time. Loki could only hope that Sif and the Warriors Three had chosen a moment when the Frost Giants were not watching.

 

He felt like the wind had been knocked out of his chest when his magic picked up dimensional tears that were growing wider by the second. They had minutes, if that, to get the town cleared before they were attacked. 

 

Not bothering to walk, Loki teleported to where Agent Coulson was directing new agents who had shown up to help evacuate and fight.

 

“The Frost Giants are more lethal than anything you have ever encountered,” Coulson looked like he was going to protest, but Loki cut him off.

 

“ _Listen_ _to me!_ Their touch will burn your skin like the worst form of frost bite you have ever seen, your flesh will die where it is still attached to your body. Their weakness is _fire_ , any weapons you have that can wield fire and be used at a distance is the only way we will all walk out of this alive.”

 

Agent Coulson was still for all of half a second before he spoke into his communicator, “ _Do not get within arm’s reach of whatever the hell attacks this town…”_

 

Loki left him to finish relaying his orders to stand back at his brother’s side. He had to stifle his rage when the other warriors were disappointed that he would not fight with them, but his chest swelled with Thor’s response:

 

“I am _mortal_ , I will only get in your way or get you killed. I can help SHIELD and our friends empty the city to give you the space to do battle. I am not enough as I am to fight by your side.”

 

Loki’s magic sensed the remaining cracks near the Bifröst site completely rip open, Frost Giants pouring through.

 

Now that he knew of the magic that concealed him, Loki’s natural Jötun magic recognized itself in the other giants. He clenched his fists, knowing that his Frost Giant blood may be the only thing that saves him today.

 

He only hoped that he could save the others as well.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry you guys haven't had an update in a long time! i was on a roll with Wee Little Stark and then started a new job!
> 
> Thanks for all the love, as always! You guys are the best!

Darcy tore across the street when she saw the building next to the pet shop get hit by a car a giant had thrown, bursting into flames at it made impact. Some flames began dancing to the surrounding storefronts, spreading quickly. She refused to slow as she heard Jane and Erik call after her knowing that there were innocent animals trapped inside the building.

 

Slamming the door open, Darcy’s heart broke as she was met with the sounds of crying and distressed animals as smoke began pouring in.

 

“It’s okay, guys! I’m here to help!”

 

Darcy began grabbing every cat, dog, bunny, and every other furry thing and putting them all into one travel pet-carrier. It was a tight fit, but it was an emergency so it would have to do. There weren’t many so Darcy mentally sighed in relief at that. Thankfully there weren’t any fish or reptiles (surprising for a town in the desert) and only one bird, so Darcy was able to carry all the pets out in two carriers.

 

Hauling the animals out of the shop Darcy frantically searched left and right, hoping to find a car that hadn’t left yet or at the very least a safe place to hide the animals. Thanking the gods, Darcy saw a truck filled with people were still around, the last of them hopping into the bed.

 

“Wait! Please, take them!”

 

Grateful that the townspeople didn’t question her and just took the animals, Darcy felt a weight off her chest for a brief moment before she remembered the war zone she was standing in.

 

Whirling around, Darcy searched for Jane and Erik once more. She saw Jane’s bronze hair reflect the sunlight as she ducked behind an overturned car. Without thinking Darcy made a break for her friends and safety. Before she was even halfway across the road, shards of ice rose from the concrete aimed for her chest like swords. Pinwheeling her arms Darcy was able to halt her movement at the last moment, grateful that she didn’t have enough momentum to push her any closer.

 

Darcy froze ( _ha!_ ) but quickly shook herself out of her stupor, knowing that there was a Frost Giant nearby and she needed to get out of the way. Spinning around completely Darcy searched, and stumbled back towards the ice when she saw the giant was standing directly behind her. Knowing that his prey was trapped the Jötun smiled gruesomely at Darcy, taking another step forward. Before he could finish his step, a blade pierced his flesh, its jugular torn apart by the sword buried to the hilt in its neck. 

 

As the giant’s body began to fall, Darcy tried to wipe the splattered blue blood from her face and staggered as a strong hand grabbed her forearm and pulled her from the body’s path. 

 

“Lady Darcy! Are you alright?”

 

Fandral’s voice was cloyingly sweet and the exact opposite of the dark melody she wanted, but Darcy still blindly stumbled after the alien as she continued to wipe the blood from her face. Suddenly Fandral’s hands were on her face as well, pulling her hands away and wiping off blood with his gloved hands.

 

“How are you not burned?”

 

Darcy’s focus _snapped_ back to Fandral at his words, remembering what Loki had told her only the night before. _‘A Frost Giant’s touch burns another’s flesh, giving the victim a horrible frostbite and destroying tissue.’_ Stomach churning, Darcy fought to think of an explanation as suspicion grew in Fandral’s eyes. 

 

Before either of them could act, Jane’s scream of terror broke them apart. 

 

Shoving the blonde out of the way, Darcy took a step past Fandral to see what had scared her friend. Jane was crouched down with Erik as glass shattered around them, a Frost Giant advancing on the pair. 

 

Thor came running down the street screaming at the giant, hoping to distract it from his friends. Having heard the noise, the Jötun turned toward Thor smiling predatorily at the new challenge. Before the giant move toward him, Thor drew a dagger from his boot (one that Darcy recognized as Loki’s) and threw it at the giant’s face. At the moment the dagger made contact with its eye, the Jötun’s swinging arm made contact with Thor’s neck and face with a sickening _crack_.

 

The momentum of the giant’s swing was lessened as he was felled, its huge body landing on on Thor’s a short distance away.

 

Jane, Erik, and Darcy all screamed out at once as their friend was struck down, Fandral keeping Darcy from running to him and Erik doing the same to Jane. However, the petite astrophysicist managed to break away from Erik to kneel at Thor’s head, his upper torso free from the weight of the giant covering him. 

 

Jane began fluttering her hands around Thor’s battered and blistered face, sobs bubbling up her throat. Not a moment later, Loki teleported to his brother’s side and pulled at the giant’s body with all his might to get it off his brother.

 

Darcy’s hands flew to her mouth to stifle her shout of surprise.

 

Loki’s skin was blue.

 

*****

 

Loki couldn’t think, couldn’t _breathe_ because his hero, his big brother was fallen and could not rise. He didn’t even think as he pulled the Frost Giant off of Thor and knelt next to his head opposite of Jane.

 

“It’s _over_ , you’re safe now, Jane, it’s over.”

 

“No! Nononono, _Thor!”_

 

Loki’s heart broke at the adoration in his brother’s eyes and the anguish in Jane’s. He couldn’t even speak, cataloguing his brother’s injuries.

 

Thor’s face, neck, and arms were covered in scrapes and frostbite. His chest rattled suggesting broken ribs obstructing his lungs. Loki flinched as he looked to his brother’s legs, mangled as they were. His gaze was brought back to his brother’s face when he spoke again.

 

“Jane, keep Loki safe, he is not the monster others would believe him to be.”

 

Jane’s shock when she looked up at Loki clued him in to the fact that Loki was in his Jötun form from touching the Frost Giant corpse.

 

He was _blue_ , and he was blue for the entire world to see.

 

Before Loki could speak a single word to his brother, Thor’s eyes closed, and his body sagged with lifelessness. As Loki’s soul shattered his magicdetected a change in the distance, a resonance of magic growing closer and closer. Turning his gaze over his shoulder Loki searched the horizon just in time to see something shoot into the air, arcing toward where they knelt in the street.

 

_“Mjölnir.”_

 

*****

 

Jane struggled in Loki’s arms as he pulled her to Erik and to relative safety, her senses so far gone with grief. Her mind only could register that _Thor was gone_ and her heart was breaking. Her mind wasn’t even sure what to make of Loki’s blue skin and it changing back to his regular ivory. 

 

Loki shook her as the whistling noise grew louder, making Jane listen to him. 

 

_“Jane,_ he’ll live, _Thor will live!”_

 

As if his words were law, Mjölnir came hurtling at their small group, lightening stretching like fingers from the hammer as it reached for its master. 

 

Jane gasped as Thor’s arm snapped out, hand open and ready for his faithful weapon as light exploded around him. She closed her eyes at the brightness of it, turning her face into Loki’s shoulder for protection.

 

When the sound of electricity crackling in the air finally came to an end, Jane snapped her head back to where Thor had lain moments before only to see the spot empty of any god of thunder. Distraught, Jane searched for Thor all around, finding him when lightening caught the corner of her eye. Before she could look to him, Loki grabbed her by her shoulders and made her meet his gaze.

 

“Jane, _go_ , hide, take Erik and Darcy with you and _be safe_. I will help Thor and the others. _Go!”_

 

She nodded rapidly, her adrenaline shaking her to the core as she stumbled away. 

 

Thor caught her eye over Loki’s shoulder, Jane’s breath catching at the sight of him.

 

He was no longer the mortal man they found roaring in the desert shouting at the sky, and he was no longer the arrogant man waxing poetic about his victories in war. Instead it was Thor, the Norse God of Thunder standing before her, wielding his hammer with grace as he fought to defend his friends and family.He held every once of power and might his name suggested, and the image took her breath away.

 

Loki strode to his brother’s side, body shimmering with his green magic as his armor came into being. His black and green leather and his pointed helm made him look dark and dangerous to Thor’s light, but Jane knew he was good just the same. 

 

Heedless of the mortal’s eyes on them, the brothers strode down the street to take down the final few Jötuns. 

 

*****

 

“Glad to see you on your feet, brother.”

 

Thor smirked, feeling like himself once more as his power rushed back through his veins. 

 

“I am glad as well, Loki. I am not quite ready to make the the voyage to Valhalla.”

 

The fear at momentarily losing his life still brewed in his heart, and Thor tried his best to quell the feeling before it could grow and distract him. They were nearing the last three Frost Giants and he needed to be focused.

 

Loki smiled briefly at Thor’s attempt to lighten the mood, but Thor watched as his younger brother’s jovial mask quickly fell.

 

“They saw me, Thor.”

 

Thor nodded, knowing that they would have to deal with the fallout with their friends shortly.

 

“Aye, but let us take care of the _real_ monsters first before we must speak with our fellow warriors.”

 

Loki nodded in agreement, his golden helm glinting in the sunlight as they were met with Sif and the Warriors Three. 

 

Using every ounce of authority he had learned at his father’s side as the Crown Prince, Thor addressed his fellow Asgardian’s without looking at them, eyes on his targets.

 

“Prince Loki is still your prince, and your friend. Anything you wish to say will wait until these Jötuns are disposed of.”

 

Thor’s closest friends and allies nodded silently in agreement, falling into line and drawing their weapons once more as they closed in on the Frost Giants.

 

The battle was finished quickly, despite Thor’s apprehension at the reminder of the battle that happened only days prior on Jötunheim. Today though, Thor had a clarity of mind that he didn’t before, knowledge of his past wrongdoings that had made him unworthy to wield Mjölnir. 

 

Within minutes, Sif and Hogun defeated one giant, Fandral and Volstagg the second, while Loki and Thor finished off the third. Thor noticed that he and his friends fought with a new intensity that he had never seen before, but was aware that it was the knowledge of Loki’s hidden self driving his friends.

 

Thor’s stomach didn’t sit well with the information, fearful of what his friends’ determination meant for Loki.

 

Each pair stood over their felled giant, shoulders heaving with exertion. Thor clapped his younger brother on his shoulder, speaking to his friends as a whole. Thor ignored the sight of Jane, Darcy, and Erik in his periphery, needing to assess the threat his friends could possibly possess at the moment.

 

“You have my thanks, friends, for fighting at our side today.”

 

Hogun nodded serenely, never one for words if he could help it. Volstagg’s gaze shifted momentarily between the two princes but his apprehension was soon replaced by acceptance, nodding to his princes and friends, trusting their judgement and their word the same as Hogun. Fandral appeared to feel similarly, but his wary eyes were leveled on Sif who’s hands shook with her rage.

 

Sif’s parents and older brothers were killed in the Great War between Asgard and Jötunheim, leaving her as one of the few orphaned children of that time. Many children lost their fathers in the War, but Sif’s family was located on the outskirts of the Realm Eternal, one of the first to be attacked by invading Frost Giants. Sif only survived because of her mother’s sacrifice; she sent Sif to hide in the nearby woods as she distracted the Frost Giants to lead them away from her daughter. It was the loss of her family that lead to Sif’s desire to become a warrior, her anger and hatred fueling her training.

 

Thor took half a step in front of his brother not to shield, but to show Sif that Loki had Thor’s loyalty and support despite of his origins.

 

“Sif, this changes nothing.”

 

“It changes _everything!”_ Sif’s eyes were wild as she seethed, gaze darting between the brothers in confusion and anger.

 

“Does it, Sif? Does this revelation change the past _two thousand years_ of friendship between us all? The Allfather and the Queen knew of Loki’s origin yet did nothing to tell _anyone_ , least of all my brother. Would you question their judgement?”

 

Thor was pleading Sif with his eyes, begging her to see reason. He couldn’t bear it to see their group torn apart.

 

Sif turned her gaze to Loki who’s face remained stoic and unfeeling, though his eyes showed the turmoil he hid. While Thor knew that Sif and Loki were never as close as she and Thor were, the two shared a sort of silent camaraderie that bonded them. Loki’s friends were Thor’s friends first, which never did sit well with the Crown Prince, and Thor could see the heartache building in his younger brother’s chest at the thought of losing them.

 

“Did you know, Loki?”

 

“ _No._ I made the discovery when we stormed Jötunheim. A Frost Giant touched me and rather than burn, my skin turned blue.”

 

Sif swallowed hard at Loki’s words, trying to reconcile her thousands of years of friendship with her equally long years of hatred in the man in front of her. 

 

“That is why you jumped into the Bifröst?” 

 

“I had been lied to by those who raised me for thousands of years, Sif, and the only one I could trust was banished. I had to follow.”

 

Thor had never seen Sif display such a range of emotion, years of training keeping her face a mask of stoicism whenever she saw fit. This moment, though, Sif’s eyes were shining with emotion and her jaw clenched with indecision.

 

“I need…time, Loki. To reconcile this. You are still my friend and my prince, but I have too much history with the Jötuns to let this go in a moment.”

 

Loki bowed his head, a small relieved smile gracing his lips for the barest of moments. “I understand, Sif, and I thank you for your honesty and your friendship.”

 

Thor’s shoulders finally sagged out of their defensive posture, knowing that while the road would be long and hard between the two, there would be no war among his friends over Loki’s nature anytime soon.

 

As if sensing the time of danger was passed, Jane threw caution to the wind and ran the final distance to Thor’s side but stopped a short distance away.

 

“Is this what you normally look like?”

 

“More or less.”

 

“It’s a _good_ look.” The glint in Jane’s eye made Thor smirk, but his rejoinder was cut off by the arrival of Agent Coulson and Agent Barton.

 

Agent Barton looked suspicious of them all, but Thor had come to recognize that as his standard expression so he didn’t take it to heart. He and Hogun eyed each other’s weapons appreciatively, nodding to one another in acknowledgement and respect.

 

Agent Coulson stood at the edge of the group with this hands clasped behind his back, commanding attention. Helpless, Thor was drawn into the man’s orbit with everyone else as they formed a semi-circle around him.

 

“Well, this certainly was something new.”

 

Loki and Darcy scoffed at Coulson’s blunt words, making Thor smile.

 

“I would hope that this was not something Midgard had come to see regularly, Agent.” Loki’s tone was just as sarcastic as Thor predicted.

 

“Brother,” Thor chastised, “Son of Coul does not need your snark at the current moment.”

 

Before the Agent could thank Thor, he continued, “What Son of Coul _does_ need is to return Jane’s research to her.”

 

“That he _stole_!” Jane’s fury was mighty despite her small stature, which was strangely pleasing to Thor.

 

“Borrowed,” the agent bargained, “But yes, you will need your equipment to help us understand what phenomena occurred here today. I’ll have it delivered at once to your lab.”

 

Fandral spoke up from the back of the group, everyone turning to face him.

 

“While I am most pleased that things seem to be settled amongst us all, perhaps we should take a moment and ponder our next mystery?”

 

No one seemed to know what he Asgardian was speaking of, Thor’s inquisitive look mirrored by everyone there.

 

Rolling his eyes, Fandral continued. “Lady Darcy was covered by a Jötun’s blood yet did not suffer burns like Prince Thor did, nor did her form shift as Prince Loki’s did. So that begs the question, what _is_ she?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a half-formed plan for darcy! not sure how far this story will go, but it certainly will be a bit longer!


	10. Chapter 10

At Fandral's question Loki wasted no time in pulling Darcy behind him from where she had quietly moved to his side. He also replaced his armor from where he had removed it with his magic after the Giants were defeated.

 

Everyone tensed at his movements and felt Loki's protectiveness roll off of him in waves.

 

"No one will touch Darcy. She is not a _thing_ to be studied!"

 

Agent Coulson turned his hands out to his sides, nodding to Barton to do the same to show that they would not attack.

 

"Prince Loki, I promise that Miss Lewis will not be taken anywhere against her will or be asked to do anything she does not want."

 

Likewise, Fandral bowed his head in submission, "I apologize, friend, I meant no disrespect. I was simply voicing my curiosity and did not mean to imply that Lady Darcy is anything but her own person." 

 

Loki's shoulders relaxed, relieved yet slightly embarrassed at his outburst. "I'm sorry, everyone. I did not mean to accuse you of anything. And I apologize, Darcy, I did not mean to imply that you were unable to speak for or defend yourself."

 

He stepped to the side and back so that Darcy stood shoulder to shoulder with him (more or less) rather than at his back.

 

"Thank you, Loki, everyone. I'm just pleased that got resolved rather quickly and you guys were mature. Well done!"

 

Loki rolled his eyes at his mortal's teasing and bent his head to press a kiss to her brow. He has been dying to do so for some time, yet the necessary battle and conversation with Sif had stood in his way. In all honesty he would like to do much more than simply kiss her brow but Loki was nothing if not a gentleman so this would have to satisfy him for now. 

 

Agent Barton spoke for the first time, eyeing everyone in the group with exasperation. 

"I'm still confused as to what the fuck happened here, and I'm not entirely sure I believe you all are who you say you are despite whatever Coulson says. Sorry sir."

 

"No offense taken, Barton."

 

"So let's head back to Foster's lab to give her shit back and you guys can convince me you guys are the real deal."

 

Without waiting for a response, Barton shouldered his bow and quiver as he turned and began the trek to Jane's lab. 

 

****

 

Clint needed to call Natasha. 

 

He was so overwhelmed with this weird shit that he needed his partner and her unflappable Russian instincts to keep it together for both of them. 

 

He totally bought the whole "from another dimension/we're aliens" thing, they definitely weren't faking that. What was exhausting him was how these goons _acted._

 

After the longest debrief in SHIELD history (and also the first that had mead, of all things) everyone had taken a moment to relax and be thankful that they all survived. The peace lasted about ten minutes before the Asgardians decided that there wasn't enough revelry for the occasion. 

 

The Warriors Three, Sif, and Thor began some terrifyingly intense drinking game that involved swords, chugging, and a lot of smashing glass, Coulson sat with the Selvig and Foster watching the chaos with wide eyes, and the intern dragged Loki into a corner where they could be seen sitting close to one another and whispering.

 

Clint wanted to roll his eyes at them, tease them for being silly kids with a crush, but he could tell by the looks on their faces that this was the real deal even if they didn't realize how deep their feelings were just yet. Sighing, Clint decided the only way he was going to survive was to send Natasha a SOS then get really stupid drunk. 

 

One text message and a chugged beer later, Clint waltzed up to the lively warriors.

 

"Teach me how to play this so I forget we fought giant aliens today."

 

He cringed at the decibel of cheering that he received but he smiled and threw back the drink as he was instructed with a grimace. 

 

_This is probably a bad idea._

 

*****

 

"That's a monumentally bad idea," Jane raised a brow at Coulson's defeated tone, but understood where he was coming from once she followed his gaze. Clint was attempting to balance a glass on the flat edge of a sword while chugging another drink, Thor and his friends chanting something in All-speak to egg him on.

 

"Yeah, that's not ending well for anyone," Jane drank deeply from her wine glass after she spoke so she knew she really couldn't judge anyone else on their mistakes. 

 

Granted, she had hoped that she'd be making some mistakes ( _naked mistakes!_ Her inner-Darcy corrected) with a certain blue-eyed god, so she was drowning her disappointment with some two-buck-chuck.

 

Erik looked longingly at the partying crowd, but wisely stayed away when he recalled the previous night's bar experience with Thor. If he nearly died keeping up with the alien's mortal form, he really didn't want to compete with the man now that he was powered up. 

 

"So what happens now, Agent Coulson?"

 

Loki's voice startled the trio at the table as he slid into an empty seat, Darcy making herself comfortable in his lap. Jane's heart clenched with envy briefly at the sight of the couple. They were so in sync and at ease with one another, so in tune that one would think they had been together for years as opposed to the whirlwind five days they'd known one another. Jane wasn't entirely sure when they "got together," but thought that it occurred last night. At breakfast the pair had sat so close and shared a lot of heated and loving glances. 

 

Jane reached for the wine bottle again, trying not to be bitter about her best friend's love life and failing. 

 

Coulson looked into the one and only beer he had nursed as the festivities wore on, sighing as he tried to piece together a plan his head.

 

"Obviously we cannot keep you or your brother here, but I would like for two remain for a small time longer so my superiors can be made aware of the situation. I would like to propose a...treaty, of sorts, between Earth and Asgard if your realm was agreeable. Clearly Earth is not completely prepared for attacks from outside our own solar system, and we'd like to have an ally. Likewise, we would offer help or asylum to you should you need it. Obviously things would be more detailed and need much more negotiation, but that about sums up what I believe should happen next. However, we would need the Director's approval and signature to get this rolling."

 

Loki was silent for some time, eyes darting over Coulson's face in a way that reminded Jane of Darcy when she would do the same, searching for deceit or hidden words. After it was determined that Coulson hid nothing from the trickster, Loki's eyes stared into the middle distance to think upon his own response. 

 

"I think that would be most amendable, Son of Coul. Thor would need to be brought in on this as well, but we can bring it to him in the morning."

 

As if aware of his acknowledgment, Thor let out a mighty yell and slammed a glass on the table as Hogun, Volstagg, and Fandral fell to the ground to join an already unconscious Clint, leaving only Thor and Sif remaining in the game. 

 

"Yes," Coulson smiled, "I believe tomorrow morning would be more beneficial to us all."

 

*****

 

After their talk with Coulson, Loki took Darcy's hand and led her back to the sofa where they were sitting before. Giddy with a couple glasses of wine and adrenaline, Darcy wasn't self conscious when she snuggled up to Loki's side and placed her head on his shoulder. Lacking the affects of booze yet having plenty of adrenaline Loki was just as carefree with his affections, wrapping one arm around her waist and letting his other trail his hand up and down his back in a soothing motion. 

 

"I know you are unharmed, Darcy, but are you well?"

 

Darcy closed her eyes and sighed, burying her face further into Loki's neck. "Yeah, I'm okay. A little shaken up and scared, but nothing that seems too mentally scarring."

 

Loki pulled her tighter to his side, placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head as he did so. "I am so sorry that you had to experience this battle today. I would rather you not see such horrors."

 

Darcy was riding the highs and lows of the day, letting her mouth run away from her. "Compared to some things I've seen, it wasn't that bad at all."

 

Both of them froze when her words sank in, not knowing who should break the silence first. After Loki figured out it _certainly_ wasn't going to be her, he sighed and asked the necessary question.

 

"Where, darling, have you seen such horrors?" His voice was stern, a brave face to mask his worry that Darcy was able to see through.

 

She wanted to lie, to deflect and redirect Loki's attentions from her slip up, but she knew it was her time to open herself to him as he had done with her.

 

"I'll explain, just not here."

 

Understanding, Loki stood and held her hand all the way back to her room. The pair went unnoticed by the rest of he group, thankfully. Darcy didn't have enough energy to deal with any teasing that they would undoubtedly receive.Loki sat with his back to the headboard of her bed, beckoning Darcy to join him. They mirrored their poses from the night before and from the couch moments ago: Darcy curled into Loki's side with her head on his chest, soothed by the sound of his heartbeat.

 

"I was an orphan," Darcy began, slowing her eyes tight as if the darkness behind her eyelids would make this easier to confess. "I was abandoned when I was three months old on the steps of an orphanage. There wasn't a note or anything, no missing children that the police were looking for, and no records of any babies being born when I should have been in the area. It was like I appeared from thin air. 

 

"They took me in, and things were okay for a while. I grew up in the home like a normal kid for a few years. The first one was great, it was run by a small elderly family who treated us all like their own rather than wards of the state. It was around my fifth birthday that everything began to fall apart. 

 

"I began having strange dreams that woke me up at night. That was pretty normal for kids my age, everyone was afraid of the dark or monsters in their closets and such. But when everyone started paying closer attention, they realized it wasn't normal.Sometimes I would wake up screaming, but most of the time I woke up silently. It was as if I was too terrified or confused by what I had seen to react properly. I started freaking out the other kids, so I kept getting bounced from home to home, the cycle always starting again. 

"I dreamed of bizarre places, like dark palaces and prison cells. There were always monsters in the cells, crazed and feral things that were twisted and in pain. They would reach for me and try to drag me in with them. I always knew to run away, because I knew that if they caught me I'd be lost. 

 

"There was always this one monster though, and he was one of the most terrifying. He was huge and purple, of all things, wearing gold armor that was rusting. I always saw him torturing people, or other monsters, and he was always laughing as he hurtthem. He'd know whenever I was there and he'd smile at me, never stopping what he was doing. He would never say anything, but it was as if he was reading my mind and hearing my screams inside my head that made him laugh.

 

"That was when one of the women came. There were three older ones and the rest much younger, and it was always one of the younger ones who would always come for me. They'd pick me up and carry me as they ran from the monsters and the cells, they'd never stop no matter what I asked or how I cried for answers, they wouldjust keep running until we made it to the garden.

 

"That was where the older women and the rest of the girls were, and they would wait for me to be brought to them. They never answered any of my questions, but they would calm me down and make me feel safe and loved until I woke. Then the next night, it would begin all over again."

 

Darcy was shocked that her voice was steady the entire time that she spoke, reliving the horrors was excruciating and she was terrified that it would make Loki think she was crazy or scare him away. Instead, he continued to hold her tight and kept his silence as she told her story, pressing soft kisses to her face every minute or so to keep her grounded.

 

"Do you still dream like this?"

 

"No. After I was thirteen I learned to find the garden myself, so I would just run there as soon as I found myself in the dream." Darcy huffed a hallow laugh, "It took a while and a lot of mistrials. Sometimes I would find myself falling into nothingness and other times I was led in endless circles in a maze. That was when I saw the worst things. The cells and the purple monster were tame compared to what I would find in there. Thankfully, the girls would be quick to find me then." 

 

Loki was silent once more, and Darcy knew he was thinking hard about her words. She had almost dozed off when he spoke again.

 

"Did these women ever tell you the name of the garden? Or their own names?"

 

Darcy spoke around a yawn, sleep calling to her. "No, they said their names weren't important and that I'd learn in time."

 

"What about the garden, Darcy?"

 

She snuffled into his chest, murmuring her words as she slipped under. "I dunno, but there was a huge ass tree in the center of it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any guesses?!?!?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for the long delay! i've been on a roll for Wee Little Stark.
> 
> But now i'm kind of stuck on that, and this, as well as Three's a Party. Five's a Family.
> 
> Lots of writer's block here, so sorry about that friends!
> 
> here's a chapter! i'll try to get another update soon!

Loki laid awake the whole night, clutching Darcy to his chest as his mind reeled at what she had told him. He wasn’t one to jump to conclusions, but Darcy’s tale of her dreams pointed in one very _specific_ direction. 

 

The Norns. _Yggdrasil_ was the tree Darcy saw in the garden, the women that would rescue her were the oldest beings in the universe who channeled its fate.

 

Why would they bring Darcy to Yggdrasil? What would they want with a mortal girl? _Unless…_

 

No. Impossible. Darcy was _mortal_ , human down to her very atoms. She most definitely was _not_ a Norn. 

 

…Just to be _certain_ , Loki very gently ran his magic over Darcy to see that _yes_ , she was indeed human.

 

His shoulders sagged in relief, not knowing what he would think if she was a Norn. He cast that thought aside, not needing to dwell on something that wasn’t an actual issue.

 

He tensed once more as he continued to ponder _why_ the Norns had taken such an interest in Darcy, and why they would find Darcy to be worthy enough to sit at the roots of the World Tree with them.

 

Loki sighed as he gently slipped out of Darcy’s bed, and just like the night before, he went in search of his brother.

 

They had more to discuss.

 

*****

 

“Are you certain, Loki?”

 

Thor’s younger brother sighed, running a hand down his face in exasperation. 

 

“ _Yes,_ Thor. I’m positive. What else could she be dreaming of?”

 

He nodded, conceding that Loki did have a point. However, he had to ask, “What if they are simply just…regular dreams?”

 

The look that Loki leveled at Thor would have made lesser men cower, but Thor was immune to his little brother’s intimidation tactics. 

 

“Aye, I do not think they are either, but I had to put forth the idea. Just to be thorough.” Thor was certain Jane had said something similar about her experiments, the thought making him smile.

 

Recognizing the look on his face, Loki groaned.

 

“Can you stop thinking of Jane for more than a mere _moment,_ Thor?”

 

Thor simply rolled his eyes. “Can you stop thinking of Darcy?”

 

“…Well met.”

 

Chuckling, Thor brought a meaty hand up to Loki’s shoulder and gave him a little shake to let him know he was jesting.

 

“If only Mother and Father could see us now.”

 

As one, both brothers tensed as they realized that neither of them had even _thought of_ their parents since the Jötuns attacked.After a few moments of silence Thor hesitantly looked to Loki.

 

“Do you wish to speak to them?”

 

“No, but I must. This is no longer simply about me, Thor.”

 

The elder Prince nodded in agreement, having known his brother would say as much. Still, he did not think that the future confrontation between Loki and their parents would be anything but volatile. Truly, even Thor was having problems reigning in his anger toward his mother and father. They _lied_ to Loki, to him, for over a thousand years. They taught Loki to hate his own kind unknowingly, feeding him stories about the monsters of Jötunheim. What the King and Queen thought would result, Thor hadn’t a clue.

 

“When do you want us to speak with them?” Thor wasn’t exactly eager to unleash this beast of a conversation among them all, but he certainly would rather get it over with sooner rather than later. Thankfully, Loki seemed to agree.

 

“Well, there’s no time like the present, yes? Even if we must stay on Midgard for a little longer for the ‘debriefing’ and treaty, we are not without contact.” So with a casual flick of the wrist, Loki sent out his magic to gain their mother’s attention. Moments later, the AllMother’s visage materialized in front of the brothers.

 

They were not expecting their mother to already be crying.

 

“ _Oh, Loki_. Forgive me, though I do not deserve it.” The AllMother fell to her knees, bowing her head in a clear gesture of surrender to her shocked sons. Though they should not have been surprised that she was ‘keeping tabs’ on them, as the mortals would say.

 

Loki looked to Thor, panicked, but their mother continued to speak through her tears.

 

“I am _so_ proud of you, _both_ of you, my sons. You were breathtaking, more than either your father or I could ever had predicted. You deserve so much more, I’m so _sorr—_ ” Frigga’s sobs broke through her words then, the last shreds of her composure disintegrating. 

 

As one, Thor and Loki fell to their knees directly in front of their mother, hands outstretched as if to place a comforting hand on her shoulder.

 

“ _Mother,_ do not cry for us,” Loki chided. Thor could see that his anger was still there stirring beneath the surface, but Frigga’s sincerity made it clear to the brothers that it was not _her_ choice to keep secrets from her sons. If the AllFather has commanded her to keep her silence as her _king_ rather than her husband, there would be nothing she could do to break that vow.

 

Their mother wiped her tears, but did not rise from her spot on the cold floor as she met the men’s gazes. _There is our Queen,_ Thor thought.

 

“Yes. This can be discussed more when you both return to Asgard. You have spent enough time from home, and Thor’s _‘quest’_ ” she sneered, “is complete. Make haste, my sons.” Their mother did not notice the uneasy glances between her sons as she spoke. There were a few moments of silent communication before Thor spilled the entire story to his mother.

 

The AllMother was silent as Thor told her the tale of each moment that had been spent of Midgard, from his encounter with Jane’s van to what was discovered and the allies that were made. Frigga appeared to be especially pleased by the treaty to be signed with the mortals despite the sadness remaining in her expression from when she was told about Loki’s discoveries about himself. 

 

Loki, rolling his eyes at his brother’s bashfulness, went into more detail about their affections for the mortal women, as well as the other friendships they had made along the way with SHIELD. Of course Frigga, as any mother would, found herself only interested in the former. Unfortunately, this led to Loki revealing all that Darcy told him about her dreams.

 

Their mother’s face immediately sobered as if the last several minutes of jovial story-telling had not occurred. 

 

“She has been with the Norns?”

 

Thor watched as Loki ran a hand through his hair, exhaustion and worry clear in his younger brother’s eyes. “I believe so. Or at least she has in her dreams or memories, as I can think of no other explanation. She _is_ mortal, a Midgardian through and through, but clearly we are missing something.”

 

Frigga hummed in agreement, eyes distant as she thought of her son’s words. After a moment, her focus was back on Thor and Loki. “Perhaps I can put forth an inquiry to the Sisters. I do not know if it will bear fruit, but it is better than us waiting and doing nothing.” Their mother sighed, flicking her sad gaze between her children, “Stay and do what you must, and protect your friends. If the Norns are involved, then there shall be trouble on the way.”

 

Thor nodded in time with Loki, the comfort of their mother’s advice like balm to their frayed nerves from the past day.

 

“I will contact you again, boys. It does my heart ill to have to so far without being able to speak to you, but I understand that you have honor-bound yourself to your mortals here. Perhaps,” their mother paused and gave a hesitant glance to Loki, “do you think you could find it in your hearts to speak to your father, next time?”

 

Thor stiffened at the request though he knew it was directed at Loki, but even _he_ didn’t want to speak to the AllFather.

 

Loki’s shoulders sagged as he shook his head. “Perhaps, but I can not make that a promise, Mother. The wounds are still to fresh, and I am finding it difficult to reconcile the years of lies with the man who is my father.”

 

“Very well, Loki. I understand.” She stood and smiled beatifically at her sons, eyes shining with pride. “Look after one another, I shall speak to you soon.”

 

And like a mirage in the desert, Frigga disappeared. 

 

***** 

 

Fury stood at the head of the table and wondered how the hell he ended up here. He was the Director of SHIELD, so he had seen some weird shit, but _this_ disaster in Puente Antiguo was climbing up the top ten list. 

 

To his right sat Coulson and Agent Barton, to his left was Dr. Selvig and Foster, as well as their assistant/friend, Darcy Lewis. Rounding out the rest of the table were the _Asgardians_ , six massive people wearing steam-punk medieval armor and wielding swords. 

They’d been negotiating and debriefing for hours, having to stop and start again when one of the Aliens got too goddamn poetical and spun the tale of the nearly-destroyed city into something worthy of the Iliad. Dr. Selvig looked overwhelmed and slightly hungover. Dr. Foster seemed to be uncaring of the meeting in general, busy scrawling equations and theories in her notebook while her Lewis would nudge water and granola bars at the two Doctors that she had pulled from her purse. _This looks like a goddamn daycare._

 

Fury’s good eye twitched when Coulson stiffened in his seat as he read a message on his phone before sliding it to him to read.

 

“Mother _fucker._ ”

 

_Tony Stark is on the premises._ The message read.

 

“Will somebody tell me _why_ Tony fucking Stark is out in the middle of nowhere and _how_ he knew we were here?! I was under the impression we were a _secret_ government agency, goddamnit!”

 

“Aw, Nicky, you’re gonna break my heart. You should know by now that you can’t hide from me, or JARVIS, for that matter.” 

 

Fury shut his eye and had to remind himself _not_ to murder the annoying SOB where he stood. As obnoxious as Stark was, Fury had to reluctantly admit that the man was an asset to SHIELD.

 

Without further ado, Stark waltzed in the car dealership-turned-astrophysicist’s lab and stuck his hand out to an oblivious Dr. Foster.

 

“Foster, I’m a big fan of your crackpot theories that are now proven. Love the way everyone thought you were insane but hate the way I can see at least six machines held with, what is that, Disney princess duct tape?”

 

Stark seemed unfazed that Foster didn’t even seem aware of his presence, let alone his outstretched hand, shrugging his shoulders and introducing himself to Selvig instead.

 

“Hi, Dr. Selvig, right? Honor to meet you, blah blah blah you know the drill. So! How’s it feel having your heroes from your childhood stories actually be aliens?”

 

Selvig chuckled, “Strange, but then again, here I am shaking your hand so who can really say?”

 

Fury cringed at the bark of laughter Stark let out. “Ha! I like you. Who is this beautifully short and stacked lady, here?”

 

The lewd gaze wasn’t missed by _anybody_ and Fury groaned as Loki stood up and quickly placed himself in Stark’s personal space and towering over him. 

 

_“Mind your tongue or I shall remove it myself,”_ the alien hissed, but Stark wasn’t cowed by the display of aggression. In fact, he seemed downright _amused._

 

_Jesus, Mary and Joseph,_ Fury thought, _this is going to be a disaster._

 

*****

 

Darcy wasn’t entirely sure how they got here to be honest. 

 

They were in New Mexico, crowded in Jane’s makeshift lab and meeting with Fury about the Frost Giant invasion and the soon to be signed peace treaty. Then Tony Stark happened.

 

There was snark (all the snark) and yelling and Fury’s vein throbbing dangerously in his forehead while Barton seemed to just smile with glee at the whole show. Somewhere along the way, Tony and Loki got into some sort of yelling match about _‘the proper way to speak to a lady’_ and _‘how one should keep their eyes to themselves’_ that had started with a mess of aggression then morphed into a battle of wits.

 

Darcy wasn’t the only one dumbfounded by the abrupt change in demeanor, having been certain that Tony Stark was going to get shanked by her alien boyfriend if he let out one more innuendo about her boobs. As if nothing had happened, both Loki and Tony were laughing together and trading barbs like the oldest of friends. That was when Fury left in a huff, needing to get out of the blast zone, as he called it.

 

When it was only Coulson and Barton left to finish debriefing Sif and The Warriors Three, Tony looked to Team Science.

 

“So…wanna join me at Stark Tower? Unlimited funds and custom lab spaces? I’ll even throw in a suite of apartments for you and yours, Foster. Whaddya say?” 

 

Jane took one look at her pitiful (but well loved) equipment before asking the one important question. “What about SHIELD?”

 

Tony actually fake gagged, “Ew! No, no SHIELD around any of my things, or your things. No one likes shady government organizations in their research.”

 

“Deal.”

 

And that is how Darcy found herself in the center of the living room in her set of rooms. In Stark Tower. In New York. _Because this was her life now, what the hell?_

 

Thor and Loki were up on the landing pad seeing their friends off back to Asgard, and Jane was exploring her new lab space a few floors down. Erik had been swept away by SHIELD with Barton for an ‘it’s classified’ type project involving something found in the Arctic Ice.

 

It was when she was alone like this, on the cusp of something new, that she felt that _thing_ in the back of her mind. It wasn’t quite a voice, nor was it a separate ‘sixth sense.’ It was something that she had felt ever since she was a child, ever since the dreams started, always whispering advice and omens in her ear as her life changed.

 

_Strange things are coming, beautiful and dangerous things on the horizon. Brace yourself for the storm, Darcy._


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo! another chapter! it's a bit short, but oh well.
> 
> going to try to get another chapter up today/tonight, but who knows :)

“‘ _The Avengers Initiative,_ ’” Loki read, brows quirked in surprise as he looked down at the file in front of him. He and Thor were in another meeting with Director Fury at Stark Tower, working once more on the treaty between Midgard and Asgard. Loki was developing a headache behind his right eye, having forgot how damn _tedious_ diplomacy is. This latest bit of negotiation was focused on the Director’s desire to have a _team_ of sorts at the ready for any global attacks. Thor and Loki were willing, both fascinated by this growing Realm as well as their strong attachments to Jane and Darcy.

 

Loki and Thor quickly read through the folder of information that was given to them both, summaries of their known skill-sets as well as Stark’s and Barton’s. There was another individual, a Dr. Banner, with an ‘UNCONFIRMED’ stamped across his photograph and a woman named Natasha Romanoff included in the file.

 

“These are your heroes?”

 

Fury rolled his eyes, causing Loki to smirk as he slowly turned the pages and absorbed the information.

 

“ _Earth’s_ heroes, Loki. If you and Thor can fall out of the sky and into our backyard, who knows what else is out there?”

 

Thor chuckled darkly, “I assure you, Director, you do not want to know what lies beyond your stars.”

 

Loki could only nod solemnly in agreement, but his expression quickly morphed into confusion as he looked at the final profile in his hands.

 

“ _”Captain Steven Rogers_ , AKA ‘ _Captain America,’_ deceased.’ I think you may have a faulty filing system here, Director.”

 

The Director only smiled grimly, hitting a button on his tablet that lit up a projection screen on the other side of the room. On it was perhaps one of the strangest things Loki had ever seen.

 

Agent Coulson stood with a handful of frantic scientists in what looked like a lab, all surrounding what appeared to be a man _frozen_ in a block of ice. Heat-lamps were placed around him, slowly melting the man’s icy coffin. Loki’s brain screeched to a halt when he saw the medical machinery at the side of the room, displaying the man’s vital signs.

 

_“He’s alive?!”_

 

Fury smirked, “Yes he is. We’ve been searching for the Captain for almost seventy years now, gentlemen. It was always just a theory that the serum could keep him alive, but now we know for certain.”

 

Thor shifted in his seat, reading Captain Rogers’ file more closely. “Seventy years…by the Nine, this poor man will be heartbroken when he wakes.”

 

“What the fuck are you on about?” 

 

Loki and Thor shared a commiserating look, not surprised in the least by Fury’s confusion. 

 

“It says here that he was at war when he went into the water, yes?” 

 

Fury looked at Thor like he was especially slow, the irony was not lost on either brother. “Yes…?”

 

“So, it is reasonable to assume that all of his shield-brothers, his family and friends, all of them were either lost to him during the war or after he was lost to the water. Here is is, born again from the ice, where nearly a century has passed and all of his ties to his past are naught but dust. Surely, Director, you can see how this may put him in a fragile state?”

 

Loki could almost hear Darcy in his head, shouting _oooh burn!_ at the fuming Director. He had to cover his mouth with his hand to prevent the other man from seeing his smile.

 

“I assure you, Thor, that we will take care of the Captain when he wakes.”

 

~

 

Three days later, Loki groaned at the TV screens that showed a startled and terrified Steve Rogers running through walls in the SHIELD headquarters while Thor rubbed the tension out of his temples.

 

“That was not what I had in mind at all,” Thor grumbled.

 

*****

 

Steve was not okay. 

 

There was _too much_ of everything: too much information, too much time passed, too many agents in his face, poking and prodding him, he just wanted to be left _alone_ so he could grieve in peace. 

 

Thankfully, he had another twenty minutes or so until the next wave of agents and doctors came through his ‘room’ that was starting to feel more like a cell than anything. He was surprised to hear a timid knock instead.

 

“Uh, come in?” He had to admire the fact that they were starting to knock now, at least. The incident the day before when he was changing his clothes _still_ made his cheeks flush.

 

Steve certainly wasn’t expecting a small woman to poke her head through the crack of the door, her bright red lips stretched in a smile and her hair a mess of waves around her face. Her glasses seemed a bit large for her, but they only made her seem more endearing.

 

“Oh wow, look at you Mr. Tall, Muscly, and handsome! Woo! I’m glad they sent me!”

 

Aaand there goes ‘endearing.’

 

Rolling his eyes, Steve wondered how this girl made it past all the agents. 

 

“Can I help you, miss?”

 

His voice seemed to snap her out of whatever trance she was in. 

 

“Oh! I am _so_ sorry that was _wildly_ inappropriate! I mean, I have a boyfriend and everything but you’re Captain Fucking America and so I was a bit shell shocked for a moment. Forgive me? I promise I’m not hitting on your or trying to make a pass. You’re handsome, but tall, dark and mysterious is more my type. You’re a little bit too ‘good guy next door’ for my tastes.”

 

He could only nod, overwhelmed by her profanity and her rambling speech. She seemed sincere, though.

 

“Awesome! I’m Darcy Lewis, and I’m going to break you out of here!”

 

“Excuse me?” Steve laughed.

 

“Hey, don’t judge a book by its cover, cowboy. I may be small, but my backup packs a hell of a wallop. Now, I’ve got some friends over at Stark Tower who aren’t exactly pleased with the way SHIELD has been handling your wake-up call, and I’m inclined to agree with them. We’ve got a four minute window to get your ass out of here, Cap, so what’s your decision?”

 

He really didn’t havemany reasons to trust her, just that she made it through SHIELD without any problems. That had to count for something, right? And she said _Stark_ Tower. Howard may have been a bit of a bastard and a cad, but the familiar name called to Steve. 

 

Within thirty seconds, he had his meagre belongings shoved into a plastic bag and was following Darcy down the sterile white hallway.

 

He was not prepared for what awaited him in the tower, but he was already enjoying it far more than his time at SHIELD.

 

For one thing, Darcy _did not stop talking_. She was polite and entertaining as hell, but she just never stopped running her damned mouth about anything that popped into her head. 

 

Next, there was JARVIS. Steve still wasn’t exactly sure _what_ ‘he’ was, but he understood that JARVIS _was_ the tower, or ran it, or something. Maybe he needed someone other than Darcy to explain that to him.

 

Howard’s kid was almost like a damned clone, and that almost threw Steve for a bigger loop than waking up 70 years in the future did. He supposes that he really shouldn’t be too surprised though. Steve _was_ shocked that this Stark was a one-woman-man, happy and in love with one Miss Pepper Potts who was CEO of Stark Industries. _Well done, Tony_ , he thought. 

 

Dr. Foster, _‘AKA my bestie and sister-from-another-mister,’_ was an even tinier woman than Darcy and so absorbed by her ‘Science!’ that she almost didn’t realize he was there. It was only when he grabbed some machine off a high shelf (why was the machine next to coffee mugs and in the kitchenette…?) that Dr. Foster noticed who he was. 

 

She rambled just as much as Darcy did, but she was more curious about the science behind his transformation. Thankfully, Darcy dragged him out of Dr. Foster’s lab before the woman could find the machine she wanted to ‘get some super-soldier readings.’

 

Finally, there were the Asgardians. _Aliens._ ‘Gods.’

 

Yeah, Steve was _not_ okay. The world was such a funny place these days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awwwww poor steve


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter, but here you go!
> 
> still working out how to move the plot forward and all that, also working on WLS which is nearing its end :(

He and Thor were the last stop on Darcy’s ‘Tour of the Future’ as she called it, claiming that meeting alien-gods should be done when liquor and food were also available. They had the common area to themselves for a few minutes more before Darcy brought the good Captain in. So that is how Loki found himself tasting a little bit from each of Stark’s finest bottles while Thor was waiting to take the lasagna out of the oven, per Darcy’s instructions.

 

 

“These drinks are quite delicious, if rather weak,” Loki commented as he handed a glass of bourbon to Thor. He couldn’t help but chuckle at his brother who refused to take his eyes off the oven timer. Darcy had warned Thor that it was ‘of the utmost importance’ that the dish be taken out _exactly_ when the timer went off; a task Thor was taking to heart.

 

Taking a sip of the offered drink, Thor raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Very pleasing, indeed. Perhaps we can find time for a small trip to Asgard to bring back some mead, or have Heimdall send some to us?” The brothers laughed, imagining the Gatekeeper using the Bifröst as a delivery service. 

 

Thor pulled the lasagna from the oven just as the timer began to buzz and placed it on the granite countertop. It smelled _divine_ and looked delicious, so Loki held his glass up in a toast to it and to Thor who laughed and clinked their glasses together. 

 

The elevator’s soft _ping_ sounded just as the brothers threw back the last of their drinks and they both turned to face the room’s entryway, eager to meet Captain Rogers. Loki and Thor both felt that the man had been wronged when SHIELD tried to trick him when he first woke, so they were wary that their own appearance would be unsettling as well. Aliens were still regarded as myth or conspiracy this day and age, an idea that was even more ludicrous when the Captain was at war. The Asgardians wore their Aesir clothing but went without their full regalia. No need to startle the man too badly, after all. 

 

Darcy’s rapid-fire speech could be heard the moment the elevator doors opened and Loki wondered if Rogers had even had a chance to speak at all since Darcy was sent to retrieve him. His mortal was charming, but when she was excited her mouth tended to run away from her as did her ‘brain to mouth filter,’ as she once referred to it.

 

Loki’s heart did go out to Captain Rogers yet he couldn’t help but to find _some_ humor in the Captain’s state of confusion. The man was clearly trying so hard to keep his stoic composure in the face of his Darcy’s constant chatter. Even Loki had difficulty with it at times, but he usually found that kissing her senseless was a good way to distract her long enough for him to get a word in edgewise. 

 

“—so then _BAM!_ Jane hit the guy with the van! So we all run out, ‘cause we’re all thinking that we just accidentally killed some drunk guy in the middle of the desert—”

 

Loki laughed, unable to help the smile stretching across his face as Darcy recounted her first meeting with the brothers.

 

“—but then we get out there and there’s _another_ guy kneeling next to the first guy, talking smack about how the van _‘couldn’t have hurt that bad.’_ So then this little shit,” Loki rolled his eyes at the fondness in Darcy’s tone at _that_ particular term of endearment, “tells us his brother is going to be okay, and then starts talking to Jane about wormholes and whatnot, all while his brother stands up and starts screaming at the sky about some damn hammer! Mew-mew or something.”

 

It was Thor’s turn to roll his eyes fondly, mumbling under his breath. “ _Mjölnir,_ dear Darcy, Mjölnir.” 

 

As Darcy and the Captain rounded the corner, Loki barked out another laugh at the expression on Rogers’ face. The man looked torn between amused and terrified by the petite woman in front of him, as well as her flailing arms as she spoke excitedly. 

 

“So this guy is _huge_ , right? And he’s running around and yelling and Janie is just _sitting_ there taking notes about everything and Erik is trying to make sense of everything and I’m like, _Well, this is about to get out of hand,_ so I tazed him! I swear, Loki looked like a little kid on Christmas when that happened. But, yeah! That’s how I met two Asgardians and tazed the God of Thunder! They’re excited to meet you.” At that, Darcy gestured with her (now much more subdued) hands over to Loki and Thor who were waiting patiently for her tale to end. 

 

Rogers looked a little dazed and unaware that there were two other men in the room with him and Darcy. _Understandable,_ Loki thought, _Darcy is a bit much for most._ But damn if she didn’t already steal his heart with her charms.

 

Thor took the Captain’s stunned silence to step forward and introduce himself. “Captain Rogers, it is an honor and a pleasure to meet you. I am Thor Odinson, Crown Prince of Asgard. This,” he gestured to Loki who bowed his head and lifted his glass in acknowledgement, “is my younger brother Loki Odinson, Prince of Asgard.”

 

The Captain seemed a bit confused by the traditional forearm-grasp that Thor used, but he adapted quickly.

 

“Uh, thanks, it’s good to meet you two as well. I’m Steve Rogers, but you guys can call me Steve. Erm, do I call you guys ‘Your Highness…?” The man looked so uncomfortable at the thought but too polite to protest, so Loki decided to take pity and step forward.

 

“Please,” he scoffed, “just our given names are fine, Steve. We are on your realm, after all. We are not royalty among Midgard, except for when we negotiate with Director Fury.” He winked at Steve,and was pleased to see that the man was amused at the implication of trouble. Apparently the Director had won no favors from the Captain since his awakening. 

 

“Yay, friends!” Steve flinched at Darcy’s outburst which was a loud contrast to the men’s previous soft spoken conversation. “Glad we have introductions done, so let’s get some drinks to celebrate Steve no longer being SHIELD’s guinea pig.”

 

“Oh, I can’t get drunk Miss—uh, _Darcy._ ” Steve quelled under Darcy’s ‘Look’ at the honorific, so Loki had to assume that Darcy had already given him an earful about being on a first-name basis.

 

Loki chuckled and reached across to grab Darcy’s hand and pull her to his side. “No worries, Steve, neither can Thor or I. At least not on Midgardian liquor.” He placed a kiss on the top of Darcy’s head as he walked them back to the bar, calling to Steve over his shoulder, “But Stark does have _quite_ the collection of spirits, so it would be a shame not to sample the finery.”

 

At the mischievous tone in Loki’s voice, Steve seemed to lose the last of the tension in his shoulders. The Trickster god couldn’t imagine what it must be doing to the Captain’s mind to be so overwhelmed but he hoped that a few drinks with some good company would help him feel more at ease. At least for now. 

 

Darcy wasted no time in hopping up to sit on the counter and inspecting the bottles that were strewn around. Quickly moving to stand between her legs, Loki plucked the bottle of vodka out her grasp with one hand and turned her face towards his with the other, meeting her lips in a kiss. He hadn’t gotten a proper one yet and he needed it, who could blame him?

 

Darcy hummed, smiling against his lips. “Hi, Loki.”

 

“Hello, darling,” he smirked. He noticed Steve go red around the ears at their interaction but he couldn’t be bothered to be embarrassed. He could _never_ be embarrassed for what he felt for this mortal girl. 

 

“What did you get up to today while I broke Captain America out of SHIELD?” Her smile was radiant, clearly amused at helping pull one on the agency.

 

“I let Tony and Jane observe more of my magic for their studies and experiments, and Thor let them do the same to Mjölnir.”

 

“No meeting with Fury?” She took a large mouthful from the glass of bourbon Loki had poured for her, letting the drink roll over her tongue before swallowing it so she could savor the taste. The way her eyes closed and she sighed in satisfaction was almost _obscene_.

 

Loki cleared his throat before speaking, placing his hands on Darcy’s waist as he did so, her legs gently wrapping around his hips. He was quite comfortable where he stood surrounded by Darcy and holding her so close, heedless of his brother and the Captain speaking quietly (and uncomfortably, in Steve’s case) to their side. 

 

“No, no more meetings with Fury. The treaty has been negotiated and completed so now that the only times that we will have to meet with the Director is when there are issues with the Avengers Initiative.”

 

Darcy’s eyes widened, glassy with the second glass of alcohol that she was consuming. “Ooh sounds _exciting,”_ she teased, knowing how he felt about Fury’s team of volatile ‘heroes.’ She often tried to give Loki superhero names that would be flattering. He hated the idea of being a hero, much preferring to deal in sleight of hand and subterfuge rather than basking in the spotlight, but he did love to hear Darcy laugh even if it was at his expense. 

 

So he’d let her tease him about joining Fury’s team of misfits and give him silly names, but Loki could always see the sincerity in her eyes and hear it in her voice when she called him ‘ _my hero.’_

 

For Darcy, Loki would try.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay! another chapter!
> 
> WARNING!
> 
> smut!!!!!

Dr. Banner was coming to the tower and Loki was almost giddy with excitement, though he masterfully hid it under his usual cool facade that he had mastered over the last millennia. He had read the doctor’s file over and over again, absolutely _fascinated_ by the man’s transformation of his experiment gone wrong. Clearly, the super-solider serum was highly selective in its host, though Loki couldn’t hide his awe at the phenomenon that was the _Hulk._

 

Agent Romanov was arriving as well, seeing as she was the one who convinced the Dr. Banner to come in from the cold, so to speak. Barton was going to join her, as he was unwilling to move into the tower until his partner was there to accompany him. He would soon return to whatever project he was assigned to with Dr. Selvig, so his presence would be brief. The tower was gaining the last two members of the Avengers, and Loki couldn’t wait. 

 

There was so much potential for exploration with these two new members (Barton did not count as _new,_ seeing as they had met and fought together in New Mexico), wondering about their enhancements and what made them special enough for Fury’s approval. Loki had grown lax recently, lulled into a sense of domestic bliss with Darcy as well as his place in the tower. He needed some diversity in his routine. Loki spent his days with Jane and Tony in their labs, letting them run experiments and gathering data about his magic so they could compare it to their science. Darcy spent this time ‘herding the cats,’ as she called it, making sure that the pair were fed and watered and well-cared for as they often fell into the habit of neglecting their baser needs. At night, Loki spent his energy focusing on _properly_ courting Darcy, using all his years of trained patience to not succumb to her temptress ways. He was a gentleman, dammit, not some fresh-faced boy who was rendered incoherent by the first set of tits he sees.

 

But now that he had new teammates to meet? Loki’s excitement was reaching unprecedented levels. It was almost embarrassing, truly. The trickster god blamed it on his desire to meet others who were _not_ Tony Stark. Though the man was entertaining, he was equally as exasperating. 

 

Loki sat at the bar once more with Thor as they waited in the common room for their new team members. Darcy, having become something akin to a handler ( _Team mom,_ she had corrected) to them all, had decided that the common area was a nice neutral ground that had food and booze “should shit get awkward or hit the fan” with the introductions. She was vehement in the belief that they all become friends and comfortable around one another, or else _how the hell are you supposed to save the world?_

 

Honestly, Loki focused all his energy in as many areas as he could, determined to push his worry for Darcy out of his mind. Neither he nor Thor had heard anything from their mother, and Loki refused to acknowledge his growing worry. _Darcy is fine_ , he would promise himself, _and if she is not, I am here to protect her._ Oh, he knew _exactly_ how she would feel if she heard that ‘white knight bullshit’ from him, but he was practical in knowing that as a god, he had more abilities to protect her than she could on her own. 

 

Thankfully, his growing apprehension was cut off as the elevator softly _pinged_ as their teammates arrived. Agent Romanov was a stunning woman, but her beauty was almost off-putting to Loki. He was used to Darcy’s warm smiles and affection and didn’t know what to do with Romanov’s cold, statuesque features. 

 

Barton was only steps behind Romanov, an easy smile on his face as he shook hands with Thor and then Loki himself before giving both Jane and Darcy a warm hug. They had become fond of Barton between the attack of the Jötuns and their move to New York, so Loki was pleased to have another friend among them.

 

Lastly, Dr. Banner cleared the doorway, looking skittish and skeptical of his new teammates and surroundings. Loki raised his brows in surprise at the man’s appearance: he looked like what Loki had come to associate with a collegiate professor look, thanks to Darcy’s insistence that he ‘catch up on Midgardian culture.’ Dr. Banner’s hair was… _fluffy_ , something that struck Loki as almost hilarious as he compared the image of this shy man to videos of the Hulk tearing apart Harlem. _Discord, indeed._

 

Loki wasn’t even surprised when Tony confidently waltzed up to Dr. Banner and spoke with only a mocking sincerity that _he_ could master, “It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. Your work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster.”

 

Darcy smacked her palm to her forehead and groaned in exasperation. “ _Tony._ Not cool, man.”

 

Bruce, thankfully, chuckled with good humor. “It’s no problem, really.” He looked to Tony with a strange mix of admiration and respect. “Thanks. It’s refreshing to not have people walk on eggshells around me.” 

 

Loki was distracted from the scene as Agent Romanov stepped in front of him, her face neutral and assessing. He did his best to let her read what she wanted off of his face, but he knew that she was more distrustful than most. It would be some time before she would see him as an ally, especially when he had powers that she did not understand.

 

They stood silently in front of one another, assessing and calculating risks in their heads should the other go rogue. Loki was on the verge of fidgeting under the red-head’s icy stare when she suddenly nodded in approval and stuck out her hand between them.

 

“Call me Natasha.”

 

Smiling slightly, Loki grasped her forearm in the traditional Asgardian warrior’s shake that she reciprocated easily.

 

“You may call me Loki,” he responded easily. She nodded once more before reaching around him to fill a glass with some of Stark’s better vodka, though she still grimaced at the taste.

 

“Ugh. He needs to learn about Russian vodka.”

 

Loki chuckled as he brought his usual glass of bourbon to his lips. He had grown quite fond of the smoky flavor in his time in the tower. “Tell Darcy,” he suggested, “she is the caretaker here and will not hesitate to make sure you feel at home.”

 

Natasha turned her assessing gaze to Darcy, making Loki stiffen slightly. His mortal was chatting excitedly with a very overwhelmed Dr. Banner, a sympathetic Steve Rogers at his side. Loki watched Natasha as the agent watched Darcy, pleased when he saw the fierce woman begin to smile.

 

“She is a civilian, yes?”

 

Loki hummed in response around his drink before he answered fully. “Yes, but she seems to be most apt in understanding the needs of… _special_ people, you could say.”

 

Natasha nodded along, moving her eyes to each member in the room to assess them. Loki noticed her eyebrows twitch in the smallest of ways, the only thing telling of her surprise. Obviously the agent was not expecting such a…familiar, atmosphere. Far to used to her years of para-military training, Natasha clearly didn’t know what to make of the setting. 

 

“It’s not what you expected, is it?” He asked.

 

“No.” She admitted, “I wasn’t expecting you all to be a family, to be honest. When Fury brought me in on this, he made it seem like it was going to be a base, not a _home._ ” 

 

Loki got a sense that Natasha usually wasn’t this forthcoming with information, but he was flattered at her trust. Perhaps it was Barton’s closeness that let her open up, or the ease at which everyone interacted with one another. 

 

“Did you truly expect the Director to tell you as such, regardless?”

 

Letting out a humorless laugh, Natasha brought her drink to her lips and emptied it in one swallow before she spoke again. “No, I suppose not. It’s just interesting to see these people come together to fight for ‘the greater good,’ I suppose.” She turned her face up to Loki, tearing her eyes from those in front of them. “But that’s not why you fight, is it, Loki?”

 

_So very observant,_ Loki noted. 

 

“No,” he sighed, looking across the room where Darcy sat with Jane and Thor. As if she felt his eyes on her, she looked up and smiled when she met his gaze, blowing him a kiss. 

 

“No, I fight for _her.”_

 

*****

 

Loki busied himself at his kitchen counter in his tower apartment, entirely too aware of Darcy using his shower in the next room. He was thankful that Thor had taken to spending time in Jane’s quarters which often resulted in Darcy coming to what was supposed to be the brothers’ space. More often than not, Darcy would remain in Loki’s rooms and Thor in Jane’s, everyone’s belongings slowly moving from one apartment to the other. However, this arrangement came with its own set of complications.

 

Loki had still not taken Darcy to bed, though she spent almost every night wrapped around him like a strong vine, making him _painfully_ aware of her every soft curve and her intoxicating scent. He was determined to court Darcy properly, despite the fact they had been sharing a bed ever since New Mexico. Loki had never had such better sleep in his thousands of years of life, even though the mornings were, ah, more _difficult_ than he had experienced since his adolescence. 

 

It was testing all of his hard-earned control to have her so near, so _intoxicating_ , and not to take what he so desperately wanted. Thankfully his quickly devolving thoughts were righted as the oven _dinged_ , letting him know that the chicken was done. Never having spent much time in the palace kitchens growing up, Loki was quite intrigued by the idea of having his own space to make meals for him and Darcy. They were rather lucky that his forays into the culinary arts were successful. Of course, hearing Darcy almost wax poetic about the meals he prepared for her were a reward all in their own. 

 

Just as he was plating their dinner Darcy came out from his bedroom, dressed in those damned yoga pants that did _delicious_ things to her curves and running a towel through her hair.

 

“It smells _amazing_ ,” she sighed, plopping herself into a seat at the kitchen table. Without further ado, Darcy dug into her dinner rather gracelessly and groaned at the taste. Though he was pleased that Darcy loved his food so much, he really wished that each time they sat down to dine together he didn’t feel the need to adjust himself in his trousers. 

 

They managed to finish their meal without any incidents (on Loki’s part, she really _was_ damn near irresistible) and retired to the couch with glasses of wine in hand. Darcy didn’t hesitate to snuggle up under Loki’s arm, cradling her wine to her chest as they watched the wood in the fireplace crackle and burn. 

 

Loki was content to sit there for as long as she desired, but it was only a short amount of time after they sat down that he noticed Darcy begin to fidget. 

 

“What’s wrong, darling?”

 

Darcy only squirmed more, clearly not wanting to share. She shook her head which only confirmed her hesitance to Loki. Darcy was nothing if not straightforward, so her silence was telling. 

 

His voice was soft yet firm when he spoke again.”Will you tell me?” He brought his hand under her chin to raise her face so he could look in her eyes, determined to fix whatever was bothering her. 

 

She refused to meet his eyes, though. “It’s nothing, Loki.”

 

He _tsked_ , unbelieving of her denial. “Never try to conceal things from the God of Lies, darling, you know that won’t work.”

 

Just like he hoped, the statement brought out a small laugh from Darcy. “You know you’re not actually a god, right? That was just a mistake on the part of some ancient and impressionable humans. They were easily impressed by your shiny alien-ness.”

 

Loki huffed, not so much caring about the validity of her argument but rather pleased that he managed to get a smile from her. Now that he had her laughing and open, he tried once more.

 

“What is bothering you, Darcy? Tell me, _please._ ” He wanted her happy, and would do almost anything she asked of him. 

 

She sighed, seeming to understand that his persistence was only going to increase if she did not speak up. Loki _was_ surprised at the blush that graced her cheeks, however, knowing that almost nothing embarrassed his Darcy. 

 

She spoke quickly, as if she was unable to contain her fears now that she decided to let them out. 

 

“Why won’t you sleep with me, Loki? I get that you want to court properly or whatever and I respect that, I _do_ , but what is it going to take? There’s something _here_ , between you and me, and it’s driving me crazy that you pull away each time I try to touch you. Am I…am I not pretty enough? I know I’m no Jane or Pepper, and I’m _definitely_ not on par with Natasha, but…I thought maybe what we had saw past all that. I want to respect your boundaries, I promise, but if you don’t _want_ me—”

 

Loki silenced her by pressing his mouth fiercely to hers, horrified at where her mind had taken her. He knew that Midgard was quite different in their courting rituals, but Loki had no idea that his hesitance to bed her would be so _detrimental_ to her. 

 

Pulling back just far enough that their lips were separated but their foreheads remained touching, Loki spoke. “ _Never_ let me hear you speak about yourself like that again, Darcy. You are _everything_ , you are divine and beautiful and _far_ more than a trickster like me deserves.” He pressed another harsh kiss to Darcy’s lips when it looked like she was going to protest, speaking over her. He _needed_ her to understand.

 

“I want you, darling, _desperately._ With every fiber of my being I crave you, and I am sorry that my reluctance has caused you pain. In Asgard, it is shameful to take someone to your bed without courting properly, though it is difference when you are a prince. Should I take someone to bed, it is not _me_ who is shamed. I did not want the same to happen to you, I could not bear it if foul words were spoken about you for being with me.”

 

Darcy looked at him with something akin to awe in her eyes, as if she didn’t truly believe him when he said that he desired her. It caused his heart to clench painfully, but he pushed that train of though aside for another day. Now, he needed to rectify Darcy’s disbelief. 

 

“Things are different here, Loki,” she breathed, “people are still able to fall in love even if they fall into bed first. It doesn’t shame _anyone._ ”

 

_Love_. Loki felt like he was going to burst at the seams at the casual way she spoke of it, but he couldn’t help his beaming smile even if he had tried. Was it possible that she loved him? 

 

Loki grabbed Darcy around her waist and wasted no time in dropping her in his lap and kissing her breathless. He was not going to waste any more time, he decided. This mortal had his heart, and it was time that she knew it.

 

*****

 

Darcy wasn’t sure when they moved from the couch to Loki’s bed, but she was certainly the last one who was going to complain about that particular development. He was currently erasing every ounce of doubt she had about him wanting her, whispering filth and adoring phrases in her ear that made her a mess of trembling nerves. 

 

He was focusing on her neck, busy marking it with what she was sure was going to be a multitude of hickies that she was going to hide for _weeks_ to come as his hands drifted down her sides and settled onto her waist. Darcy absolutely reveled in the feeling of his heavy weight on her, knowing that he was a mass of solid muscle who’s sharp ridges fit along her soft curves like they were _meant_ to be pressed so close.

 

“Darling,” he breathed, “you have _no idea_ what it is you do to me. How much control I must use to prevent myself from taking you where you stand.”

 

Darcy’s eyes rolled to the back of her head as his hands crept under her shirt as he spoke and cupping her breasts through her bra. A part of her was shouting in her head about his possessive bullshit, but the rest of her (and the louder parts of her) told the former to _shut the hell up_ and enjoy the feeling. 

 

Tired of waiting, Darcy reached down and grabbed the hem of her tank-top to pull it over her head and reached under her back to unclasp her bra. Loki helped her pull her arms though the straps, his eyes widening when he saw her exposed for the first time. 

 

“You are so beautiful, darling.”

 

She blushed, which was almost comical seeing as they were messing around in his bed, but she couldn’t shake the years of insecurity that made taking compliments a difficulty to accept. Thankfully, Loki either didn’t notice or didn’t acknowledge her hesitance as he pulled his own soft tunic off over his head, letting her see the defined muscles of his chest and abs for the fist time. She always knew they were there, of course, with how often she was snuggled up close to his side. But seeing them up close and personal? _Damn._ Darcy almost lost all of her composure as she ran her hands down his chest and stomach, the ridges of his hard body simply _doing_ things for her.

 

Clearly, Loki felt the same as he hastily tore off her yoga pants and skimpy underwear in one movement, removing his own pants not a second later. Together, they both paused and admired each other’s form, eyes wide and filled with desire and affection as they did so.

 

Loki was almost reverent in the way that he slid his hand between Darcy’s legs, groaning at the wetness he found there. “ _Darcy,”_ he groaned, “You are _exquisite.”_

 

Darcy couldn’t even respond, too busy trying to keep her mind from flying away at the pure bliss that Loki was bringing her. It had never felt like this whenever she was with someone else. Is this was being in love was like? Is this what made a difference?

 

Her more sentimental side was shoved to the sidelines as her stubborn streak demanded her to even the playing field. Smoothly Darcy reached down and wrapped her hand around Loki and stoked him firmly, smirking as his own hand faltered between her legs at the sensation.

 

“ _Please_ ,” she begged, “I need you, Loki, I need you _now!”_

 

Hearing her desperation, Loki thrust into her harshly, Darcy’s back arching at the amazing intrusion. Her vision whited out around the edges, the feeling of Loki inside of her almost enough to send her over the edge.

 

They came together almost harshly then, pent up emotions and urges spilling into one another and their moans echoing off of the bedroom walls only to feed their desires more. 

 

Sensing his own climax nearing, Loki reached down between them to circle two fingertips over Darcy’s clit, making her howl and whine at the stimulation. Within moments, she was coming _hard_ with Loki following moments behind her. 

 

As they came down from their high together, Loki eased himself from Darcy’s body and laid down at her side. He pulled her to him, smiling when she immediately placed her head over his still-rapidly beating heart. 

 

In that moment, Loki forgot all of his worries. He forgot about Darcy’s dreams and the Norns and all of Yggdrasil. He forgot about Tony and Bruce causing a ruckus in the labs, he forgot about Steve being surprisingly apt at modern technology. All that he could think on was Darcy in his arms, breathing in time with him.

 

Quietly, knowing that Darcy was on the verge of sleep, Loki spoke.

 

“I love you, Darcy. And no other being can compare to you. You are the light in my darkness, the hope in my despair. You hold my heart completely, and I will never trust another with it as I have trusted you.”

 

Darcy didn’t bother to wait for him to completely finish speaking as she responded, “I love you, Loki. More than I ever thought I could love another person. You’re my everything.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter!
> 
> sorry for the wait, friends :)

One month passed Stark Tower easily, everyone finding a routine and more or less sticking to it. Loki still spent much of his time in the labs with Jane and Tony, and now Bruce as well, helping them with their science and letting them observe his magic. Thor would come down when Tony wanted to study the type of metal Mjölnir was made of, as well as the type of magic that surrounded it.

 

Darcy continued her rounds as the non-official handler of the Avengers, feeding and watering them all and making sure they were ready to face each day. It was far less mothering and nurturing than it sounded, seeing as Loki often found Darcy shouting at one member of the team or another and demanding them to bend to her will. He still wasn’t sure _how_ she got Natasha to do anything she asked, but he suspected that the spy was humoring Darcy more than anything. 

 

One month passed beautifully, then it all went to utter shit during family dinner one Sunday. 

 

_“I am sorry to interrupt, everyone, but it seems that my security protocols are being overridden.”_

 

Everyone immediately jumped to the offensive at JARVIS’ words except for Bruce, who focused on his breathing to keep the Hulk from making an appearance. Loki was disappointed that he still hadn’t met the man’s inner monster, but he kept that to himself. 

 

“Who’s coming, J?” Tony barked, one of his suit’s gauntlets flying to his hand from a cupboard. 

 

_“It is Agent Coulson, Sir. The elevator has almost arrived.”_

 

Tony rolled his eyes, “JARVIS, if it’s a known friendly please _lead_ with that next time. We almost had the Hulk as a dinner guest up here.”

 

Bruce rolled his eyes from where he was still seated in his chair. “We weren’t even close, Tony, stop being a drama queen.”

 

Before Tony could toss out his own rejoinder, the elevator opened and Agent Coulson stepped out. He cocked an eyebrow at the group still in their semi-offensive stances and his mouth almost twitched when he saw Darcy and Jane on the other side of Bruce continuing to eat their dinner as if nothing was wrong, a folder of Jane’s notes between the two that the women were discussing quietly. Coulson looked to Loki and Thor, eyes questioning.

 

“They don’t seem to have any self-preservation instincts,” Loki sighed, “Despite the self-defense Natasha has taught them, they still walk _toward_ perceived danger rather than away from it. Or, more often than not, they failto realize there is danger. We’re working on it.”

 

Coulson simply nodded in acknowledgement, his expression sobering as he faced the Avengers.

 

“We have a problem with Barton and Selvig, SHIELD needs your help.”

 

*****

 

Loki didn’t know what to make of Coulson’s account. The Tesseract was _here_ , on _Midgard_ , of all places, and the Other has come looking for it. Both of these things were simply mean to be myth or legend. Unfortunately, he didn’t have much time to ruminate much on this new development before he was carted into a quinjet with the rest of the Avengers and shipped off to Germany. The Other was making a play there, they were told, and he needed to be apprehended.

 

They arrived in German airspace just as JARVIS picked up the Other’s face in the security cameras in the gala, everyone standing and preparing for the drop. Well, Steve was getting a drop. Natasha and Bruce were remaining in the jet, Tony and Thor were flying, and Loki could simply teleport. Steve looked around at them all and sighed.

 

“You know, there used to be a day and age when _I_ was the most unusual one around.”

 

Thor strode up to their friend and teammate, giving him a heavy clap on the shoulder that would have felled a lesser man. “’Tis a strange new world, my friend. If it is any consolation, Stark is still the most normal one among us. He simply has a fancy suit of armor.”

 

Tony spluttered indignantly, but Thor had jumped out of the jet’s open hatch before he could reply. Quickly, he dove out after Loki’s brother, his mechanical voice shouting after the Asgardian as he flew, Steve having jumped from the jet during the other man’s hesitation.

 

“I’m not forgetting this Shakespeare! You’ll pay for that sass!”

 

Loki sighed in commiseration with Natasha and Bruce, turning to them as he bid them farewell. “I shall try my best to keep them out of trouble, but I make no promises.” With a flash of green, he was gone.

 

He appeared only a fraction of a second later, landing directly behind Steve as the human blocked what was sure to be a killing blow to an elderly man. The Other was spouting rhetoric about how mortals were made to kneel to superior beings, that he was on Midgard to place the humans in their rightful place of subjugation. The following fight between the Avengers and the Other was brief, only needing a few swift blows from Steve’s shield and a blast from Tony’s suit before he was cuffed and bound by a set of vibrainium handcuffs and Loki’s magic. 

 

The fight was _too_ easy, Loki knew. The exchanged glances with his teammates let Loki know that they all were thinking the same thing. If the Other had something up his sleeve, they would find a way to stop it, _now._

 

*****

 

Loki couldn’t help the smirk that donned his face when Director Fury’s eyebrow began to twitch in agitation. _Really_ , he thought, _what did he expect would happen when he invited us all on his warship?_ The entire team was speaking over one another or yelling mindlessly (Tony, though that wasn’t a surprise) and nothing fruitful was coming from the conversation, if it could even be _called_ that. All eyes moved to Loki when he stood, though none of the noise halted. He made sure to meet the Director’s gaze as he spoke. 

 

“I’m going to study the Other’s scepter, unless you object?”

 

Fury simply rolled his eyes and waved his hand in a way that Loki took to mean _just get on with it._ Bowing sardonically, Loki turned on his heel and began striding down the helicarrier’s maze-like hallways. He spoke once more when he heard the almost silent footsteps directly behind him.

 

“We shall retrieve Clint, Natasha, you have my word.” Though he wasn’t looking, Loki knew that the woman was piercing him with an icy glare.

 

“I don’t put much weight into words, Loki. You know that.”

 

Loki rolled his eyes and continued walking, Natasha a silent companion at his side.

 

Well, _almost_ silent.

 

“Sentiment really isn’t my strong point, but I know you’re fond of Dr. Selvig. How’re you holding up?”

 

It took a few moments before Loki could speak, and even then it was through a clenched jaw. “I am _fine,_ Natasha. Thank you.” He just knew that she was rolling her eyes at him now, but he couldn’t be bothered to turn around and check.

 

“Glad we’re on the same page then, Trickster.”

 

Loki stifled a groan and pushed his way into the lab that held the scepter, determined to uncover some answers. 

 

*****

 

The trickster prince wasn’t entirely surprised when it was discovered that the scepter was influencing their minds, but thankfully Loki was able to cast a small preventative spell over them all for the time being. It wouldn’t hold forever, nor would it be very strong, but it would hopefully save them all from tearing one another apart while under its influence.

 

Sometime during the argument between the team and Fury, Natasha had slipped out to speak to the Other. They all listened with baited breath as she taunted him and let herself seem weak, waiting for the Other to slip up. 

 

They didn’t have to wait long. 

 

_“When I find the fallen one, the lost one for my master, it will not matter what regimes fall or rise on your pathetic realm._ He _will hold more power than ANY of you pathetic mortals could fathom! Yggdrasil’s whores cannot protect their lost sister, the World Tree’s daughter was lost the_ moment _she fell through her branches, and now that stupid mortal girl will bring my master everything that Yggdrasil has denied Him. The Nine Realms will GUSH red, it will pour through every river and every man, woman, and child will_ choke _on it. All because of your sentiment, foolish_ girl. _The Norns’ lost sister sits at your table yet NONE of you realized! Your_ affection _for the damn girl has blinded you to what she is, for what she is_ worth!

 

_“Thanos will have the girl, and no army, no monster, nor darling_ prince _will save her. You and your band of heroes will watch as I tear apart Miss Lewis, baptizing the universe with her blood.”_

 

Before Loki could so much as breathe Darcy’s name, the Helicarrier rocked with an explosion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so...uh, that got a little bit more dark than I anticipated there at the end, so...opps?
> 
> anyways, hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> and i honestly don't mean to give you guys a cliff-hanger, but i'm kind of in a rut as far as all three stories are going, so forgive me!
> 
> also: for those of you who don't know, the Other is briefly seen in the Avengers, and he's also in Guardians of the Galaxy, this is him:
> 
> http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/marvelmovies/images/4/44/The_Other_Avengers1.png/revision/latest?cb=20131215040700


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE LACK OF UPDATES  
> i just got on a roll with Wee Little Stark, then 3P5F, then I got inspiration for another one (whyyyyyyy) and then I've been working on my original fiction.
> 
> Basically, this slipped between the cracks, and I apologize. I am forever grateful for all of your love and am so happy you guys read this story, even if I suck at updating it.

Chaos reigned on the Helicarrier after the explosion, just as the Other intended. Loki fought his way to the bowels of the ship where Natasha and Bruce disappeared, knowing that despite the Widow’s skill set she would surely die at the hands of the Hulk. From his place on a catwalk stories above the Helicarrier’s floor, Loki spied the two mortals sprawled among the debris. He did not hesitate to jump from his perch down dozens of feet below to land between the pair. 

With a wave of his hand Loki freed Natasha’s leg from where she was pinned but spoke softly to a faintly green and heavily twitching Bruce. Loki’s heart broke for the amount of pain his friend appeared to be in, but he was in awe of the strength he was displaying by fighting off the transformation for this long.

Behind him Loki heard Natasha move forward so he struck out an arm in her direction to halt her. Out of the side of his mouth, he whispered to her. “Natasha, _go_. Clint is undoubtedly among the Other’s forces, _find him._ ”

Thankfully Natasha listened to him and cleared the room just as the Hulk took over Bruce completely. Loki had enough sense to clear the fog of his amazement from his head to just barely miss a swipe of the Hulk’s giant hand. While he was sturdier than the mortals, Loki was well aware that the Hulk could take him down without a second thought if he truly wanted to.

Loki had to duck and roll under some machinery as he tried to move away from the Hulk who was now in hot pursuit. Knowing that he couldn’t run forever, Loki called to the beast.

_“Hulk!_ I am not the enemy here!” He had a brief moment of hope when Hulk seemed to pause. Taking the opportunity for what it was, Loki tried again.

“Do you know who I am, Hulk?”

The goliath still regarded Loki with suspicion so he wasn’t dumb enough to let his guard down. He kept his hands aloft in a (useless) gesture of surrender. Loki’s magic was his greatest weapon and he could only hope that Hulk either trusted him enough not to hurt him (unlikely) or forgot about Loki’s power (less unlikely).

**“Loki,”** Hulk growled. The Asgardian would prefer less malice in the other’s tone, but Loki figured that if he had Hulk speaking instead of fighting he should take what he would get. 

With most of his attention on the situation in front of him, Loki listened to the comm device in his ear as his teammates dealt with the incoming forces and the Other who was attempting escape.

_“See if you can keep him talking, Mischief,”_ came Tony’s voice, _“the ship’s taken a big hit already, we really don’t need Hulk causing more damage.”_ Loki rolled his eyes at Tony’s nickname for him, but continued to try to calm Hulk.

“Yes, that’s me. I’m your friend, remember? Bruce and I are friends,” he felt a little like he was speaking to a child, but Loki made sure not to let it show on his face.He tensed as the Hulk took another step forward.

**“Bruce _angry._ Scared.”**

“Yes, Hulk, he is. We all are, but we have to stay calm or else more of our friends will get hurt.”

Loki regretted his words almost instantly when he saw the metaphorical lightbulb go off in Hulk’s head.

**“Other!”** the snarl was the most feral thing Loki had ever heard, loud enough to drown out his own thoughts as the goliath continued to roar. 

**“Other take friends, Other want _Darcy!”_**

“Hulk, wait! We’ll protect Darcy and our friends, alright? But we must do so _together_ , do you understand?” Loki’s pulse was frantic as he watched Hulk’s anger morph into determination. How could he have forgotten Darcy’s encounter with the Hulk? 

It was only a couple of weeks ago when Loki had teleported himself and Jane back to New Mexico to study the Bifröst runes up close that there was an attempted break-in at Bruce’s lab. Loki and Jane were contacted when they were finally within communication range once again and watched the security video with horror.

During the scuffle with the ‘low level goons,’ as Darcy called them, beakers filled with chemicals were knocked into one another creating a myriad of small explosions and fires that triggered their friend’s transformation. Darcy, of course, disregarded the danger of both the Hulk _and_ whatever chemical was burning behind her after the goons were taken care of and instead slowly approached Hulk.

“Hey, big guy, you okay?” She didn’t even flinch when he growled at her in response. “I’m glad you’re here, Hulk. You kept me safe from the goons!” 

Loki recalled the smile she gave Hulk then, it was genuine and beautiful and it confused Hulk to no end.

**“Darcy safe?”** Hulk became calmer, though he still looked horribly confused by the turn of events. Loki could understand, Hulk seemed to only ever come out when there was danger and he was under attack, he had no clue how to deal with the harmless woman in front of him.

“Yeah, Hulk, I’m safe. You protected me.”

Somehow, Hulk took that reassurance to be some sort of… _mission_ for himself.

**“Hulk protect Darcy.”**

The memory of the same exacts words being spoken were drowned out by the very angry Hulk screaming them in rage in front of Loki. With a final snarl, Hulk launched himself from their secluded spot and began making his way to the hole that was blown in the side of the ship. Dread pooled in Loki’s stomach as he watched Hulk climb up the broken hull toward the deck, snarling for the Other the entire way.

_“Way to go, Loki. You just had to remind Big Green about his favorite person.”_

“Tony, _do_ shut up.”

Loki couldn’t bear the thought of Darcy back at the tower unprotected, but he also knew that he had a job to help the people in danger here on the Helicarrier. With a heavy heart, Loki jumped back into the fray.

*****

His oaf of a brother fell for the double. Loki silently groaned from his hidden spot as he watched Thor fall from the Helicarrier in the Hulk’s containment room. He rolled his eyes, Thor would live, he had no doubt. Instead, Loki focused on the Other and Coulson and cursed the foolish man for his bravery. On silent feet Loki crept closer to the pair and let his magic seep into the air to try to predict what the Other would do next. It was maybe a half a second before he needed to warn Coulson.

“ _GET DOWN!”_

Loki thanked every god he knew of that Coulson listened and dropped like a stone, the Other’s scepter slicing through air where his chest once was. The trickster didn’t hesitate to leap into the fray and attack the Other to give Coulson time to get away.

Of course, Son of Coul refused to be sensible. 

As Loki and the Other fought, Coulson shot his discovered weapon at the enemy each time he was given an opening. Together, Loki and Coulson beat the Other into the center of the room where the containment chamber once was. The hair on the back of Loki’s neck stood up at the creature’s feral grin.

“You won’t be able to save her, Trickster, her fate is sealed by my master.”

Without hesitation the Other stepped away from Loki and Coulson and fell through the air, only to be caught a moment later by another jet that disappeared quickly. 

Loki pressed his hand to his comm device in his ear as he and Coulson quickly strode from the room. Coulson quickly traveled down another hallway but Loki kept his course. He had no desire to discover what else SHIELD was hiding from them, though he was glad his friend was alive and well. 

“Tony, we lost the Other and he’s going after Darcy. Has JARVIS locked down the Tower?”

_“Affirmative, McFlurry. JARVIS shut the whole place down as soon as Darcy’s name was mentioned. We lost Hulk though, he tried to go after the quinjet and fell. Who knows where the hell he is now.”_

Loki sighed, wondering how everything fell down around them so quickly. His thoughts were interrupted by Tony’s voice.

_“Meet everyone on the deck, Loki. Clint says the Other’s heading for the Tower but it’s not clear that he knows Darcy is there. The Other still has Selvig though. Tower’s where they’re going to open a portal. We’ve got a party to crash.”_

Knowing that the Other was going to the Tower, their _home_ , had rage flooding Loki’s veins. With a thought, Loki’s full battle regalia was in place. 

They had a monster to stop. 

*****

Loki desperately wanted to teleport to Darcy’s side, but he knew that the Other would be able to detect his presence, and he certainly didn’t want to give the monster an advantage if he truly did not know that Darcy was in the Tower. Instead, Loki stood in the quinjet next to an anxious Steve.

“Aliens,” he huffed, to which Loki just raised a brow in response. Steve’s face, from what Loki could see beneath his helmet, turned red as he realized what he had implied.

“Shit! You know what I mean, Loki. You and Thor are aliens, yes, but you’re not planning an invasion and you don’t look as...inhuman, as the Other does.”

Loki knew that Steve did not mean to offend, but he simply couldn’t resist goading the man further. He kept his face stoic as he let his Jötun form take over and tried not to shudder at what his blue skin would look like with his green and gold armor. Everyone knew of his true nature, of course, but he only ever let Darcy see it. However it seemed like a petty thing to hold onto when Midgard was about to be invaded.

“I doubt this looks very human, either, Steve.”

Seeing the man splutter to try to save face rather than in fear or disgust, Loki grinned with good humor. 

“I jest, Steve. I know what you meant. And for the record, I completely agree. The Other is quite horrible to look at.”

He clapped the man on the shoulder, laughing softly as Steve began to mutter about how he used to have _normal_ and _nicer_ teammates back in the War. 

Loki made his way to the cockpit where Clint and Natasha were talking quietly to one another, letting his Aesir form return as he moved. He squeezed the other man’s shoulder for a moment before releasing.

“We are glad to have you back with us, Clint.”

He only nodded in response, which Loki understood. Clint was feeling guilt for all the death and destruction he was forced to commit under the Other’s control. Loki turned to Natasha.

“What do we know of what we’re running into?”

“Not much, just that the Other is headed to the Tower. Whatever he’s bringing through that portal isn’t going to be pretty, that’s for sure.”

Loki grimaced, not wanting to think about the horrors that the Other could bring from across the universe. He looked out the front of the jet and watched New York come up over the horizon. 

He didn’t know what was coming, but he knew down to his core that none of them would be the same again.


	17. Chapter 17

Darcy was busy doing nothing in the lab with Jane when JARVIS set the alarms off. The two women had been left in the Tower for ‘safety reasons’ when the team went out on whatever mission they were needed for, and they were also given some of Tony’s best security guards for an extra layer of protection.

Darcy was immediately on her feet and at Jane’s side, the older woman frantically backing up her research to JARVIS’ servers as well as her own portable hard drive.

“What’s going on, J?” Darcy grabbed Jane by the upper arm and dragged her toward the back of the lab where there was a panic room.

_ “It appears that the Other is on his way here, Miss Lewis. Please lock yourself in the panic room, the security teams are being notified about the incoming threat.” _

Darcy felt herself pale. She and Jane had been keeping up with the team’s progress, worried about their team’s safety, so Darcy knew exactly what type of monster the Other was. Without needing any further prompting, Darcy and Jane sprinted to the back wall and into the panic room when the hidden door revealed itself. 

The panic room was nicer than her college dorm, Darcy noticed. She focused on the new amenities rather than the ominous  _ thunk _ of the door bolting behind them. There was a two sets of bunk beds, plenty of non-perishable foods, and what looked like another door that led to a bathroom. There was also a TV mounted to one wall and a desk with a state of the art Stark Laptop.

Jane was still frantically scratching in a notebook on whatever Science! problem she was working on so Darcy took it upon herself to figure out what the hell was happening outside.

“Tell me what’s happening, JARVIS, and don’t you dare sugar coat it for me.”

If the AI could have sighed in resignation, Darcy would have sworn that was what JARVIS just did. 

_ “Very well, Miss Lewis. After SHIELD captured the Other in Germany, he was brought onto the Helicarrier…” _

Jane finally snapped back into the present moment when the recording of the Other began to play on the TV screen. The older woman immediately went to sit at Darcy’s side and wrap her arms around her friend. 

Darcy couldn’t think, couldn’t  _ breathe _ . What the hell did any of this mean? What  _ was _ she? And why did some crazy space alien want her?

“Darcy,  _ Darcy! _ I need you to breathe for me, okay?”

Oh, she was having a panic attack. Too overwhelmed to heed her best friend’s advice, Darcy passed out just as JARVIS spoke.

_ “The Other has arrived, and his forces have taken out the Stark security team. Please, remain in this room until the Avengers come for you. You will be safe.” _

*****

Loki watched in horror as dozens of Chitauri warships poured from the hole in the sky, looking like it was as if Ragnarok had fallen upon them. The battle was truly something to behold, both terrifying and beautiful to witness and partake in. Lightning clashed with the Other’s forces as Thor let his fury spill onto the battleground, rage at the audacity for someone to come to this realm he had claimed and to threaten those he cared about. Steve could be heard over the comms directing civilian police and herding survivors to deemed ‘safe zones.’ Tony soared through the air and rained fire down upon their enemies while Hulk tore down every Chitauri that stood in his way. Natasha and Clint were silent, though he knew that they were battling fiercely. Loki fought even more viciously than he ever thought was possible through what alien troops started landing among them, determined to get to the Tower. While the Other didn’t seem to know where Darcy was currently, it wouldn’t take him long to figure it out.  

Keeping part of his mind focused on his teammates’ voices over their comm devices, Loki started teleporting from building to building to make his way toward the tower. Each time he landed, he dispatched as many Chitauri as he could before disappearing again. 

“I am making my way to the Tower,” he shouted through the comms to the rest of the Avengers, grimacing as he felt a Chitauri’s neck snap beneath his hands. “The portal needs to be closed before the Other finds what he’s after and takes it back through.” They had decided not to speak Darcy’s name in case the Other had ways of monitoring their devices. It was their best bet at giving Darcy and Jane some time to secure themselves before they could be helped.

_ “That, and there’s a shit ton of ugly aliens pouring through the hole in the sky,” _ Clint remarked dryly, his sentence punctuated by the sound of one of his favored explosive arrows hitting its mark.  _ “They’re really tearing us a new one, does anyone have any bright ideas?” _

_ “I don’t know about bright,”  _ Natasha chimed in,  _ “but I’ve got the Other in my sights and an idea. Steve, give me a boost?” _

Loki looked up just in time not a minute later to see Natasha take over a Chitauri skiff and pursue the Other who was only meters ahead of her. He admired her bravery yet the trickster couldn’t help but be wary of her plan. But perhaps the time for plans were past, though, seeing as the world was falling down around them somewhat spectacularly. He shook the thought from his mind and focused on his goal, the Tower only blocks away.

*****

Loki teleported onto the Tower’s landing pad without difficulty, immediately locking eyes with the Other on a lower balcony. He began walking toward the entrance of the Tower, never breaking eye contact with his enemy. This... _ thing _ was tearing apart Midgard and  _ dared _ to try to take Darcy from Loki. He would pay, greatly.

JARVIS garnered Loki’s attention with a soft  _ ping _ in his comm device,  _ “Prince Loki, I’ve secured your taser as well as your telescope. Both are safe for the moment, but I am afraid that it may not hold for long.” _

He was relieved that JARVIS had gotten Darcy and Jane to a safe location, but rage flared in his gut at the implication that they would not be safe for much longer. Loki stifled his emotions and buried them, he needed to focus now.

The Other walked in from his own balcony, calm and seemingly unaffected by the death and destruction that was happening outside. 

“What do you think of my Master’s creation, Prince?”

Loki wanted to cringe at the Other’s voice; it was deceptively soft yet grating, like shard of glass sliding against one another. “It does not seem to be much of a  _ creation  _ at all,” he returned cooly. 

He needed to know more about the Other’s plans for Darcy, about  _ why _ she was so desireable to the creature and his master. He began to pace across the room subtly checking the area for traps and the like.

“Oh, Princeling, it is just the beginning _. _ My master had hoped that your... _ chaotic  _ nature would see the beauty in this. That you would perhaps want to join Him and His cause.” The Other matched Loki step for step, the message clear. They were still at battle with one another, this was merely an interlude. The creature shrugged when Loki did not respond, “Neither I nor my Master anticipated you to be debasing yourself with the lost girl, however. It certainly complicates things.”

Part of Loki wanted to scream and rage at the Other for speaking of his relationship with Darcy, for implying that Loki was sullying himself with the mortal. Thankfully, Loki’s lifetime as a prince helped him create an aloof and cold mask that could hide his raging emotions behind that he used for times such as these.

“You certainly have wild ideas about what Miss Lewis is,” Loki drawled, “I have to wonder where you get your information.”

“He is nigh omniscient, there is little that He does not know of within Yggdrasil’s branches. And when the unmovable Norns suddenly stand in His way, well,” the creature smiled grimly, “Thanos becomes  _ curious.  _ When He is curious, no amount of time or obstacles will halt His search until He is satisfied. And the girl?  _ Oh, _ my Master was most pleased about  _ that _ discovery. The Norns had lost a sister! It was unthinkable, yet it is true. And how strange that their lost sister managed to land right in  _ your lap?” _

The Other’s lewd innuendo was not lost on Loki, so he let his anger snap. With a snarl and a wave of his hand, a bolt of green magic shooting out of his fingertips into the heart of the creature. 

But the Other simply evaporated like vapor, leaving Loki stunned and unmoving.

_ “Did you forget that you are not the only one well versed in tricks, boy?” _ Loki’s heart sank when the Other’s voice whispered at him through his comm,  _ “Such a clever mind yet so easily distracted by sentiment. What a waste.” _

The god couldn’t think, couldn’t  _ breathe _ when the sound of metal being torn apart flooded his device with the shocked cries of his teammates. All he could hear was Darcy’s screaming. 

_ “Help!” _

*****

Darcy knew something was wrong, well  _ more  _ wrong, when JARVIS stopped answering her and Jane’s questions for updates. They could watch on the TV screen what was happening, but the footage was grainy and shaky at best. JARVIS at least gave them play-by-plays when they couldn’t get a visual. 

Jane reached out and grabbed Darcy’s hand for which she was grateful for. It was one thing to be in the middle of danger like she had in New Mexico, but it was another thing entirely when  _ she _ was the one who was drawing in the danger.

She was being  _ hunted. _

Having nowhere else to go and nothing to defend themselves with, the two friends silently communicated and moved as many things as they could in front of the entrance to the panic room, barricading themselves in. When everything they could move (which wasn’t much, since most things were bolted to the floor or built into the walls) Darcy and Jane tucked themselves into the far corner, clutching one another close. 

They didn’t have to wait long to be discovered. 

The sounds of running feet could be heard coming to a stop outside their door, as well as the strange shrieking sound of whoever was out there talking to one another. The voices went silent all of a sudden, causing Darcy’s gut to swoop with nausea.

“I know you’re in here, girl,” the Other hissed. Darcy closed her eyes and tried to burrow closer to Jane. “You cannot be saved, mortal. Come out peacefully, and I will spare your friend.”

Darcy was trying to stand before she even registered her mind’s decision, her instinct to protect Jane as inherent as breathing was. It was only Jane’s surprisingly forceful grip that prevented Darcy from moving away. 

Jane’s eyes were wide and shone with tears, but her determination shone through. Like many times before, Darcy didn’t need words to understand what her best friend was telling her.

_ Together or not at all. That was what we promised, remember? _

Darcy nodded, drawing the older woman into her side. 

Jane was remembering a night she and Darcy spent together what now felt like a lifetime ago. It was only two days after they first moved into the tower, after the chaos of New Mexico had settled down some and they were getting adjusted to life into the tower. Jane and Darcy decided that they needed a girls’ night away from alien boyfriends, shady government agencies, and Tony’s unflappable need to get into everyone’s business. 

The pair had snuggled down into the couch and had JARVIS play all of Disney’s animated films for them. They sat and watched together, drinking wine and eating ice cream to their hearts content for hours. It was almost dawn that Jane had looked at Darcy, her gaze heavy.

“You know you’re my best friend, right? Even before Thor fell from the sky and the crazy happened, you were the first person to  _ believe _ in me, besides Erik. You had no idea what I was talking about ninety-nine percent of the time, but you  _ believed in me. _ I don’t think I can ever repay you for that.”

Darcy’s eyes had filled with tears and she let them fall shamelessly. “You’re my best friend too, crazy aliens or no. You gave me family when I had none, and I don’t think I can ever repay you for that, either.”

Jane smiled sadly, but smiled nonetheless. “Stay by my side? I have a feeling that the world is only going to get stranger from here on out.”

Darcy had remembered the feeling she got when she first arrived at the Tower, the message she felt.  _ Strange things are coming, beautiful and dangerous things on the horizon. Brace yourself for the storm, Darcy. _

“Where you go, I go, boss-lady,” Darcy promised, “Together or not at all.”

“Together or not at all,” Jane promised in turn.

Darcy held onto that memory as she heard the door being destroyed and their barricade being torn apart, clutching Jane’s hands as tightly as she could. She screamed for help, for Jane when rough hands pulled them apart, kicking and throwing her arms around as best as she could though she knew it would do nothing against the aliens in their armor. Darcy felt tears stream down her face when she heard Jane being pulled further down the hall, screaming for her the whole time.

She didn’t open her eyes until a hand in her hair  _ yanked _ and forced her to look up, right into the face of the Other himself. She gagged at the foul stench of his breath and the feel of his hands on her face. 

“There you are, Lost One,” he tsked when she tried to wrench herself free. “Don’t fight, stupid girl, you are no match for me.”

Darcy whimpered, knowing he was right. She was Darcy, a squishy mortal with no powers in the hands of a monster. She closed her eyes and resigned herself to her fate when that  _ thing, _ that almost-voice prodded herself in her mind.

_ But is that what you are, truly? Think on his words. _

Her eyes snapped open with realization. The Other thought she was some sort of Norn (whatever that was), something  _ powerful. _ What if she was? 

With everything she had, Darcy called on that voice, she called on the years of memories and dreams of the women in the garden, begging for their help. She felt... _ something _ begin to climb up her spine, the feeling of a rolling thunderstorm and the  _ power _ of it trailing down her arms. Once it reached her hands, Darcy  _ pushed. _

She watched in wonder and fear as a bright purple flash shot from her hands, from  _ everywhere _ and disintegrated the Chitauri that held her down. The Other raised his hands in time to block the attack, vanishing like smoke with a look of shock and fear on his face.

Darcy remained kneeling in the hallway, choking on dust and tears, unable to understand what the hell just happened. She didn’t even register that Jane was back until the other woman shook her hard.

“Darcy! We have to move, okay? We have to  _ hide!” _

Neither of them had moved an inch when suddenly Loki appeared in a flash of green, his face twisted in a snarl of rage that Darcy had never seen. The look fell quickly as he looked around at the destroyed panic room and the piles of dust, Darcy and Jane in the epicenter.

Darcy met his gaze and continued to cry as she reached for him.

“Help me,  _ please!” _

 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	18. Chapter 18

Loki wasted perhaps half of a second due to shock before he snapped out of it, cursing himself the entire time. He cast out his magic to seek out Darcy and teleported to her within a blink of an eye. He wasn’t prepared for what he saw. 

He was prepared for battle with the Other in order to ensure Darcy’s escape. Loki was prepared to give his own life to buy his beloved enough time to get away with Jane.

Loki was  _ not _ prepared to arrive just to see Darcy and Jane kneeling in a perfectly circular clear space in the lab, surrounded by piles of gray ash. He didn’t even know what to make of the purple arcs of magic that danced along her skin.

“Help me,  _ please!” _

Shoving his confusion to the side Loki fell to his knees and into Darcy’s outstretched arms, pulling her close and shuddering as whatever magic she was attempting to contain brushed along his skin.

“Darcy,  _ Darcy,  _ what happened?!”

His mortal only continued to sob harder so Loki turned to Jane for an explanation. The other woman appeared just as frantic but she pulled herself together long enough to tell him everything that occurred. It took many stops and starts due to near hyperventilation, but Jane eventually reached the end of her tale.

“Then she just... _ blew up!  _ The Other got away but Darcy freaking incinerated all the Chitauri!”

Loki clutched Darcy tighter to him as she sobbed harder and he grunted in pain when the magic began to grow in intensity. They needed somewhere safe, he had no clue what would happen to Darcy when she reached her peak.

“JARVIS! Is there somewhere we can take Darcy? We need somewhere reinforced!” 

_ “Sir and Dr. Banner were beginning their own Hulk containment room in the sublevels of the Tower, enter the elevator and I will take you there. It is unfinished but it is Miss Lewis’ best option at the moment.” _

Standing on unsteady feet Loki began to move out of the lab and tried his hardest to prevent jostling Darcy in his arms.

“It  _ hurts _ , Loki,” she whimpered, “I want it to  _ stop!” _

He panted through another wave of magic that felt like blades on his skin, “I know, darling, I know, we’ll make it better.” Loki met Jane’s questioning gaze and shook his head, he had no idea what what happening to Darcy, let alone how to save her from it. He used his magic to send out an alert to the team through his comm.

“The Other is gone and Darcy is...injured. I’m taking her to the containment room until I can figure out what to do.”

Tony was the first to respond,  _ “Mischief, what the hell am I looking at? Please tell me you fucked with the cameras and that’s not our favorite intern putting off a light show.” _

Loki didn’t bother to respond to him, tuning out his teammates’ chatter instead to focus on Darcy as they quickly descended through the tower in the elevator. He trusted Tony to explain what was happening and to handle the enemy forces outside. Another wave of pain lanced across Loki’s skin and prodded his own magic, lighting him up from the inside. It wasn’t painful, merely uncomfortable. Potentially seeing a solution, even if temporary, Loki did what he could to envelop Darcy in his own magic to protect them both from most of the pain. It wasn’t perfect, and it certainly wouldn’t hold, but it would get them to the containment room in once piece and protect Jane from any stray bolts of magic.

“What the hell is happening, Loki?!” Jane barked, her worry and fear taking over her. “Is this about Darcy being...whatever the hell she is?”

He kissed Darcy’s temple when she let out another whimper of pain. “I can only assume so, though I have no idea how this is even possible. She is  _ mortal, _ she has-- _ had  _ no magical ability that I could find, and I had checked.” Loki swallowed another groan as he felt Darcy’s magic rise in power again, making him and his magic shudder.

After what felt like an eternity the elevators finally opened to the sublevels of the tower, Loki and jane stumbling out and running down the hall. JARVIS lit the way with emergency lights that prompted them to turn down the nearest hallway and run straight to the end. The room that Tony and Bruce had begun to build looked eerily similar to the one Fury had on the helicarrier and Loki wanted to know just how long SHIELD had been looking over everyone’s shoulders. They had just reached the open door to the container when Darcy pushed herself from Loki’s arms and used a small blast of magic to keep him from following.

“JARVIS! Seal the doors!” Darcy screamed, both in pain and desperation.

Loki and Jane weren’t quick enough to make it in the room with her before JARVIS did as he was asked, the doors locking and slamming shut with a ominous  _ thunk. _

“Darcy, what are you doing?!” Loki tried to use his magic to break open the locking mechanism but was thwarted by Darcy’s hand shooting out to the side and blasting her purple light at the door, sealing it shut against him. He looked between Darcy and the door in horror when his magic just bounced off of the barrier she created. He couldn’t even teleport in the room if he had wanted, Darcy’s powers were keeping him at bay.

“ _ How _ are you doing this?”

She began sobbing even harder and looked at her hands as if she’d never seen them before. “I d-don’t  _ know! _ I can’t control it!”

Loki ignored Jane as she began speaking with the team through JARVIS at his side, instead trying to get Darcy to even  _ look _ at him. “Let me in, darling, let me help!”

Darcy shook her head at him, frantic and terrified. “No! You saw what happened to the Chitauri, Loki! I can’t let anyone near me.” She cried out in pain when her magic’s power surged again, shaking her mortal body to the core. Loki’s own tears fell as he watched his love wail in agony, magic ricocheting around the room. He knelt on the outside of the glass and pressed his hands against the cool surface. Darcy began dragging herself to where he sat, propping herself against the glass. 

Loki sucked in a harsh breath in surprise when Darcy looked up at him, noting the change in her eyes. The once ice-blue of her irises were turning a soft violet, shades lighter than the magic that still soared around the room.

“It’s changing me,” Darcy whispered, “I can feel it. Not sure what it is, but I feel like it’s messing with me. Hurts like a bitch too.” Her eyelids began to droop as exhaustion took over. Even the magic in the room began to slow, despite the power he could feel building up, causing Loki to panic.

“Don’t fall asleep, Darcy! You have to stay awake, do you understand? Keep your eyes open! Yes! Just like that, darling, eyes on me.”

Loki didn’t know how long he sat there outside the containment room coaxing Darcy awake each time her eyelids began to droop, but it felt like an eternity. He stopped caring about the Other, the battle outside, even his own brother. All that mattered was that Darcy  _ stayed awake. _

*****

Jane cried for her friends as she curled up into a corner of the room to be out of the way. She kept her eyes on Loki and Darcy, her heart breaking at the scene. Had there not been any glass the pair would be so closely entwined that no one would know where one ended and the other began. It was amazingly intimate despite the horror of the situation.

JARVIS had directed Jane to a Stark-pad that was nearby so she could continue to watch the events outside unfold and communicate with the team if need be. She watched with wide-eyed fear as the few remaining cameras outside picked up the battle, the  _ war _ , outside. Jane felt like she had swallowed glass when a rogue camera managed to follow Tony through the sky, a missile on his back. Even JARVIS, who had kept a running commentary of what he showed Jane, went silent.

She watched as Tony barely fell back through the portal in time before it closed, crying out in relief when Hulk caught him. JARVIS changed the view on the camera so that they could watch Hulk scream his friend back to life. Before anyone got horribly distracted, Jane asked JARVIS to send them all a message.

“Get back to the tower,  _ now. _ Darcy and Loki need your help.”

*****

Thor had been warned with the rest of the team that ‘shit was getting weird at the tower’ with Darcy and was apprehensive to get back to his family. Tony had provided an audio recording of the security feed outside the panic room as well as the containment room as they tried to contain the Chitauri. The rage Thor had felt was unlike anything he had ever felt when he heard Jane and Darcy’s cries, and his heart broke when he heard his brother begging Darcy to stay awake.

The Other was lucky that Hulk had already defeated him because when Thor listened to his family’s cries there was a brief lightning storm that had almost done as much damage as the Leviathan whales. Hulk had actually paused in his rampage to smack Thor across the street in order for the Asgardian to get ahold of himself. 

The Avengers had made a stop into the common room where a broken and bleeding Other laid in a crater in the floor. While Thor and Loki could probably survive a beating from Hulk (not that it’d be pleasant, mind you), the Other was not nearly as hearty. The creature’s chest rattled as flecks of blue-black blood dripped down his chin, defiance in his eyes.

“Y-you cannot stop my master,” the Other wheezed, “He will come for the girl, and none of you can save her.”

His body began to shake with coughs as he struggled not to choke on his own blood. Thor new it was a useless instinctive reaction at this point: the Other would be dead within minutes, if not moments. From what he could see the Other was broken in more places than he was not, and Thor was confident in his assumption that the Other was bleeding internally rather quickly. 

“What does Thanos hope to accomplish with Darcy,” he demanded of the Other, “She is merely a mortal woman, she cannot offer your master anything.”

Everyone winced as the Other began to laugh and his bones cracked and rattled in protest. “You know  _ nothing _ ,” the creature spat. “Yggdrasil will run red with her blood…” 

Thor stood silently as he watched the Other take his final breath. Just as the creature’s chest stilled, JARVIS called for them .

_ “I believe that the team is needed in the sublevels. Things with Miss Lewis are...escalating.” _

The AI projected the security feed of the containment room onto the nearest clear wall as the team made their way to the elevators. Jane was seen curled up into a far corner and clutching a Stark-Pad with one hand while frantically waving at the camera with the other. Loki was pressed against the Hulk-proof glass, looking as if he wanted to melt into it and come out on the inside to get to Darcy. Darcy, who was at the center of what looked like a slow moving hurricane of magic. 

She kept her eyes locked on Thor’s brother, tears freely flowing on both of their faces as Loki spoke to her through the wall. Thor could tell that she was slipping fast, though, from the way it took her eyes longer and longer to open again each time she let them close. Loki had resorted to banging on the glass to keep her awake. 

Thor didn’t know how to think of what he was seeing and was certainly unable to understand the implications of what was happening. Summoning his own (much weaker, and less elegant) magic, Thor reached out to his mother for help. 

*****

Darcy was having a strange experience. Part of her mind was caught up in fear, terrified of what was happening to her. Another part was numb, too in shock to do much of anything but try to listen to Loki when he shouted at her to  _ wake up!  _ The largest part of her was succumbing to the constant pain that felt like her blood was on fire and blades were running along her skin, simultaneously. There were many more parts of her mind that were scattered and focusing on too many different things, too. 

The only  thing keeping her from falling down the rabbit-hole face first was the calming voice in the back of her mind.

_ I am sorry, dear girl. I did not anticipate this happening, yet do not fear. You will be unharmed, but only if you do as your prince tells you; you must  _ **_stay awake._ **

It was a lot harder than it sounded, though. Whatever weird mumbo-jumbo magic that was happening was draining her energy crazy fast and she just wanted to sleep. To ignore the pain or to ignore her new  _ powers _ , she didn’t know. She just didn’t want to  _ deal _ with everything right now. Just as she was thinking of letting herself drift under, movement caught her eye at her side. She turned just enough to see a beautiful woman in white begin to kneel at her side.

“Who’re you?” Darcy’s words were slurred, but the stranger seemed to understand her well enough.

“My name is Skuld, and you know me, dear sister.”

Darcy tried her best to clear her mind from her exhaustion to search her memory. “Oh, you’re from my dreams,” she murmured, “I never thought you were real.”

Skuld laughed softly, but Darcy could see the worry in her eyes. “ _ Real _ is such a subjective word, I find. At least, as a Norn it is.”

Ignoring that useless fortune-cookie mess of a statement, Darcy tried to parse out what the hell was going on. It took a minute, but finally she was able to connect the dots.

“This is because of what the Other said about me being ‘the Lost One,’ isn’t it?” She sighed when Skuld nodded, “Well, that just seems like a mess. Can I opt out?”

The Norn shook her head. “I am sorry sister, but you cannot. To be honest, the rest of our sisters are most confused by how  _ this,” _ she gestured at the swirling mass of bright purple magic inside of the Hulk room, “is even possible. You were never supposed to come into this magic, dear Reka.”

At the strange name, something that felt a whole lot like TV static began making a ruckus in the back of her mind. Shaking it off, Darcy turned back to the glass to see what the hell Loki thought about all of this. 

Darcy’s boyfriend was still pressed against the glass, but his eyes were wide and his jaw was practically on the floor as he stared at Skuld. She looked over Loki’s shoulder, not entirely surprised when she saw Jane and the Avengers standing around with similar expressions on their faces. It sucked that they weren’t going to be much help, but Darcy was too tired to care. 

Without taking her eyes off of her friends, her  _ family, _ Darcy spoke to Skuld. “So what happens now? Is this magic going to tear me apart? Because to be honest, that’s kind of what it feels like up here,” she tapped her forehead with a lazy hand, “and I’m not looking forward to turning into Darcy-shaped confetti.”

Skuld looked torn between exasperation and fond amusement, “Always so eloquent, Reka. No, your magic will not tear you apart.” Darcy felt the woman place what felt like bracelets on her wrists, and immediately the build up of magic dulled down to a simmer. Her exhaustion hit her fully now that she wasn’t fighting for consciousness, but she managed to stay awake long enough to hear Skuld speak to Loki and his snarling response.

“Bring my sister to Asgard, Prince. There we can help Reka manage her powers, and then she can return to us, where she belongs”

“Her name is  _ Darcy, _ and  _ you  _ do not decide where she belongs.”

 

 

 

 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darcy’s norse name: Reka, ‘Avenge'…you guys can see that subtly is not my forte.
> 
> http://www.yorku.ca/inpar/language/English-Old_Norse.pdf


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the lack of updates! I was lacking inspiration for a while, but I've got it! I've got the rest of the plot more or less planned out, so hopefully I'll be updating more frequently soon :)

Loki paced outside his and Darcy’s bedroom where she slept, unable to rest himself. It had been almost a full sixty hours since Skuld had left and the Avengers had been busy. 

After Darcy was given the bracelets to help manage her powers Jane had volunteered to watch after her friend while the team took care of the outside world. Most of it was gruesome; helping clear Chitauri bodies and pulling civilians (both alive and dead) from the wreckage. After they had done all that they could the public demanded answers. There was several press conferences as well as meetings with public officials that made Loki want to rip his hair out. He knew that he did not win any ‘fans’ as Tony called them due to his taciturn nature in their interviews, but he was too wound up from worrying over his love. The only thing that kept him sane were text messages from Jane and JARVIS, letting him know that Darcy continued to sleep. 

As dawn broke on what would be the third day of Darcy’s slumber, the rest of the Avengers (as well as Jane and Pepper) took seats around their living room while Loki remained pacing the small hall outside the bedroom door. Thor went out of his way and brought Loki into a brief yet firm hug as he passed, simply letting his younger brother know he was there for him. 

“I contacted Mother,” Thor’s deep voice rumbled, “She will be with us soon.”

“Thank you, brother.”

As if summoned by their words, an image of their mother appeared in the center of the living room. Three weeks ago the entire team would have been shouting their displeasure at being surprised as such, but as it was they were to exhausted to do anything besides raise an eyebrow in question as they aimed their weapons at the image of the Queen.

“Oi! Mischief,” Tony drawled, “There’s a magical lady standing in your sitting room. She’s got that ‘Asgardian magical voodoo’ thing going on, I’m assuming she’s here for you?”

The AllMother laughed good naturedly, “I am Frigga, Loki and Thor’s mother. It is an honor to meet you all, Avengers.” She bowed her head regally in greeting seeing as she could not shake their hands.

Loki and Thor had moved into the living room as his mother spoke, wanting nothing more than to fall into her embrace as he used to when he was a small child. 

“Mother,” he sighed. Even if she was not here physically, hearing her voice and seeing her image was enough to start untangling some of Loki’s nerves. “Thank you for coming. We have had some...worrying revelations come to light.”

“Would these revelations have anything to do with the Norns who are staying in the palace?” her voice was teasing, but Loki could see the burning curiosity and worry in her eyes. Loki proceeded to tell his mother about what was revealed by the Other as well as Skuld, pausing at times for his brother or teammates to put in their own perspective.

“Reka, you said? That is most apt,” Frigga chuckled. At the mortals’ looks of confusion she clarified, “Reka means  _ avenge. _ It is no wonder that she has come into your lives, my dear warriors. Yggdrasil had planned this for Darcy, it seems.”

“Lady Skuld has demanded that we return to Asgard so that the Norns can take Darcy back,” Loki wasn’t ashamed at the way his voice shook with desperation, he didn’t know if he could survive if Darcy was taken from him. 

“Where is Darcy, Loki?”

“I’m here.”

Everyone startled at Darcy’s quiet voice, no one hearing her silent approach. Her eyes were wide with curiosity though she was very obviously fighting her exhaustion. Darcy shuffled over to Loki who immediately brought her into his embrace. She slumped against him, trusting him to hold her up, as she addressed Frigga.

“It’s an honor to meet you, AllMother,” she paused to yawn, “I think if I tried to curtsey I’d collapse so I won’t be trying that right now, I hope that’s okay?”

Frigga’s laughter was comforting, “Do not worry, we have no need for such formalities among us friends.” Her voice gentled though it lost its light, teasing tone, “How do you fare, Darcy? I know these past days have been trying for you.”

Darcy began shaking her head before Frigga had even finished her question. “Doesn’t matter, we’ve got the rest of the world to figure out after what just went down the Chitauri. We can deal with my issues after New York has gotten the help it needs.”

“Darling,” Loki squeezed his beloved a small amount to get her attention, “You have been asleep for almost three days. There is much that you missed.”

Tony once again spoke up, “It’s true, short-stack. We did as much search and rescue as we could, called in every cop, fireman, hospital, and volunteer to get people help. Coast Guard and Military is shelling out, too. Stark Industries has set up a foundation to get everyone funding for anything they need for the effort. We even had some press conferences and meetings with the World Security Council. All that’s left to do is lend a helping hand when we’re needed, though the government wants us to stay put for the moment so they can keep an eye on us. Now it’s time to get  _ you _ sorted out. What with you being a baby Norn and suddenly getting magical powers, and all that jazz.”

Darcy just rolled her eyes at Tony’s snark. “Fine, we can deal with my shit,  _ for now, _ but the moment you guys are needed you got to deal with that first, okay? Earth is more important than whatever my problems are.”

Frigga’s projection walked closer to Darcy as the mortal spoke with a look of concentration on her face. Loki followed his mother’s gaze to where it rested on the bracelets Skuld had gifted to Darcy. “I am afraid that may not be an option, Darcy,” the AllMother sighed, “Those will not hold for much longer. It would be best for you to come to Asgard as soon as possible.”

Loki had to tighten his grip on Darcy as her body became even more limp with defeat. However, her voice was strong with determination, “Okay, but Jane comes too. Non negotiable.”

His mother only smiled, “I wouldn’t have denied you your sister, my dear. Besides,” her tone became teasing, “I would love to meet the mortal women that have enraptured both of my sons so thoroughly. We have much to discuss, don’t you think?”

Though both Loki and Thor would deny it, they both flushed with the thought of future embarrassment. They were princes of the Realm Eternal, but they felt dread at bringing women home to meet their mother just as any other man. And with being over a thousand years old? There was plenty of material for their mother to tease them with.

Darcy chuckled at their expressions, “Oh, this will be good.”

*****

Loki, Thor, and their mother agreed that they would wait to leave for Asgard until the following morning so that preparations could be made, both on Midgard and on Asgard. The Avengers had retired to their own apartments within the Tower to recuperate after the battle and brace themselves for the days to come. While Thor and Loki would be gone, there would undoubtedly be questions about their disappearance from the public. The team had assured the Asgardians that they would appease the public and would deal with any obstacles that they would come across. 

“If there is any trouble, simply call to Heimdall,” Loki had advised Steve, seeing as the man was the unspoken leader of the team, “He will inform us of the situation and we shall return.”

“How? Just shout?” Steve’s tone was incredulous but settled once Loki gave him a serious nod.

“Heimdall will hear you, my friend, do not worry.”

Now Loki was helping Darcy pack some belongings into a bag for their departure. Well, truly  _ he _ was packing, while Darcy was still much too exhausted to do much but watch him from her sprawled position on the bed. They hadn’t spoken much since Loki’s mother left, but both of them were deafened by their roaring thoughts. Loki couldn’t know what Darcy was thinking, but he was all too aware of the dread pooling in his stomach. They remained silent for some time before Darcy’s exhausted words broke the quiet.

“I won’t leave, you know,” she said softly, “I remember what Skuld said about me ‘returning to where I belong’ or whatever. But you need to know that I won’t go with them. Not willingly.”

Loki had frozen when she began to speak, wondering how the hell she seemed to read his thoughts so thoroughly. “Even though they are your sisters? Your family?” He wasn’t proud of the way he doubted, but he knew that the force of the Norns was not something to treat lightly. Besides, how could he compete with them? He was nothing but a prince of one realm (and an adopted one at that), while the Norns were infinite and mighty; they could give her  _ everything. _

“They’re not my family,” Darcy snapped. “They claim to be my sisters, but where have they been? Just because they say so that doesn’t make it true.  _ Jane _ is my family, Erik and Thor and the rest of the Avengers, they’re family. You’re more, you’re  _ everything. _ So  I don’t care if the Norns are pillars of fate or whatever, they can’t just  _ take _ me from the people I love.” Her voice warbled with emotion but remained firm with her vehemence. Hoping to calm her, Loki abandoned his packing and sat next to Darcy on the bed. With little effort he had pulled her up into his lap so that she could tuck her face in the space between his neck and shoulder while her limbs tangled with his. 

Loki pressed a lingering kiss to the top of her head before he spoke. “I am sorry, Darcy, I did not mean to doubt you. They can offer you more than I can in this life, darling, I wouldn’t want to take the option from you. Even if that meant you’d leave my side.”

He felt tears damped his collar as Darcy squeezed him as tightly as her exhausted body would allow.“You can’t think I’ll just let them take me, okay? I need you to believe that, Loki. I don’t care what they can  _ offer _ ,” she sneered, “I just want to stay with the man I love, I don’t need the rest.”

His eyes closed at the broken and pleading words, so he pulled her as close as he possibly could. 

“Then we shall stay together,” Loki vowed, “Come what may, I will stay at your side.”

*****

Loki wished he was bringing Darcy to his home under better circumstances. Not even jane could enjoy the anticipation of traveling the Bifrost, her concern gaze flickering all over Darcy where she was half asleep on her feet at Loki’s side. As more time had passed the power of the bracelets was waning, exhausting Darcy as her new powers began to mount once more. Loki was grateful that she had yet to lost control like she had before, but his rage toward Skuld for providing his love with unsatisfactory protection would not be quelled any time soon.

“Is it bad to want to punch a Norn in the face?” Jane asked through barred teeth. She took a step forward to brush some of Darcy’s hair out of her friend’s face, pinning it back with a clip she pulled from her pocket. The affectionate gesture was at odds with the way Jane’s eyes were alight with fury. “They could have at least helped Darcy more, the assholes. I’m going to rip them apart if she gets any worse.”

Loki was finding that Jane’s violent nature was not as rare as he had originally assessed upon first meeting her. It was just subdued, he realized, coming out only when those she considered  _ hers _ were in danger. Namely, that was Darcy. The two were as close as sisters and then some, Loki noticed. Darcy had once said that they were each other’s ‘Person.’

“They trump everything,” she had told him. They were in the Tower’s lab shortly after arriving from New Mexico and Loki had overheard Jane claiming Darcy, as Darcy claimed Jane in turn. “It doesn’t matter what else you’re doing or where you are or even who you’re with, your Person is the most important thing, hands down. They’re like your soulmate.” Loki’s mouth had quirked in amusement while he waggled his eyebrows ridiculously to make Darcy smile. She smacked him lightly on the shoulder as she laughed, but continued her explanation. “ _ Obviously _ Jane and I aren’t romantic, we never were and we never will be, but she’s my soulmate. We  _ get _ each other, and I’d do anything for her. This happened long before you and Thor showed up, but facing aliens together definitely cements the bond.”

Loki had been confused by the concept for some time but he had found clarity after observing the two women over time. They were in sync with one another, silently communicating with nary a glance, always having what the other woman needed no matter what. It reminded Loki of him and Thor.

Thor broke into his memory with a big hand clapped on his shoulder. “Are you ready, brother?”

Loki readjusted his grip on Darcy (who had fallen asleep at his side) before deciding to simply lift her his arms. “As ready as we can be, Thor,” he responded. “I have no idea what to anticipate from the Norns, though I do know there will be a battle of wills to be had. I  _ am  _ looking forward to see mother once more, but I cannot say I am eager to speak with our father. I have many questions for him, but I am wary of the answers.”

Thor grimaced in sympathy. Loki knew that his brother also would have words with their father on his behalf, but he shook the dread for that encounter out of his mind. They had bigger things to worry about than their family disputes. Darcy was hurting, and her world was being turned inside out around her. Loki clutched his love closer to his chest, smiling slightly when she nuzzled her face into his neck as she slept. At his side Thor pulled Jane close, telling her to hold on tight.

“Heimdall!” Thor shouted, “Open the Bifrost!”

With a roar like a quinjet engine and a beam of light, the four were gone from the roof within a blink of an eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know a whole lot didn't happen here, but I kind of needed time to gather my wits before the rest of the shenanigans went down with the fic  
> but the upcoming chapters should be more plot-heavy, woo!  
> as always, you guys are the best readers ever, thank you for your continued patience with this fic


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontation with Odin and the Norns and a peek into Darcy's past

They landed with ease in Heimdall’s observatory, though Jane staggered forward a few steps as she tried to fit everything into her gaze at once. Loki would have smiled as Jane began tugging Thor around by his hand to pepper him with questions, but he was too distracted by who stood before him. 

“I see that father did not find it worthy of his time to greet us?” Loki asked snidely.

His mother rolled his eyes in a very un-queenly like gesture as she stepped forward. “He is in a council with leaders from Vanaheim, Loki, do try not to pout. It is unbecoming.”

Darcy surprised them both by snorting out a chuckle, they had assumed she still slept. “You totally just got burned by your mom, Loki, that’s awesome.”

It was Loki’s turn to roll his eyes as Frigga smiled widely at Darcy. “I think you and I will get along well, Darcy. Once you are better, you, Jane, and I will have to have tea sometime.”

Loki’s good humor vanished in an instant at the implications. From where Thor stood only a short distance away as Jane was examining runes on the wall Loki could see his shoulders tense at their mother’s words. At least Loki wouldn’t be the only one wary of the three women’s antics. 

“Come, Loki, let’s get Darcy to the healers. Thor and Jane can meet us for the evening meal later.”

Frigga placed a hand on Darcy’s forehead, as if she was determining if the mortal was ill. She placed her free hand on Loki’s shoulder in a comforting gesture as they teleported to the healing ward of the palace. 

The healers began fluttering around the mortal after Loki placed her on the bed. They could glare at him all they like, Loki mused, but he was not going to leave his beloved’s side. Lady Eir seemed to understand as she gave him a gentle smile and then ordered her healers to simply work around his presence. Loki cast his gaze all over the wing and sighed in relief when he found no one else in the wing. Darcy could have some semblance of privacy without other patients in the wing, thankfully.

Whatever moment of strength Darcy had used to wake herself up and snark at him was quickly fading, it seemed. Loki could see her fight her exhaustion and could feel the weakening of her grip on his hand. “Stay?” she whispered.

“Of course, Darcy. I will remain at your side, I promise.”

With that, Darcy fell asleep within an instant. Loki conjured a comfortable chair to sit in so that he could stay at her side indefinitely. Without looking away from Darcy, he addressed his mother. 

“When should I expect a visit from father? Or better yet, the Norns?”

Frigga came to stand at Loki’s side and ran her hand through her son’s hair in an old habit born of comfort. Loki closed his eyes as tension began to seep from his body at the familiar gesture. 

“I hope that you will see your father this evening,” she sighed, “We are having a private meal, just our family, as well as Jane and Darcy. As for the Norns--”

“We are here.”

Loki was standing protectively in front of Darcy’s sleeping form before anyone could so much as blink, Skuld’s covetous gaze on Darcy fresh in his memory still. The Norn in question stood among her two eldest sisters, Wyrd and Verdandi.They were beautiful women, if their features were a little cold, Loki noticed. They stood shoulder to shoulder in the doorway to the wing in their gauzy white shift dresses, their expressions as indifferent as their titles required. 

The healers in the room seemed to know when they were not needed and they stepped to the fringes of the room with their heads bowed. Loki had no doubt that there would be plenty of new gossip in the palace, no matter how professional the women seemed.

Skuld stepped forward, “I am pleased that you brought dear Reka to Asgard, Prince Loki.”

“Darcy,” he and his mother spoke as one with a vehemence that seemed to startle the Sisters. 

Verdandi raised her hands in a gesture of peace at her sister’s side, “Darcy, yes. We shall call her by her mortal name until she decides otherwise.” She cast a stern gaze at the other two Norns who bowed their hands in agreement. Once she was certain of their compliance, Verdandi turned back to Frigga and Loki. 

“We would join you and your family for the evening meal, if you would have us. There is much we must discuss with one another.”

Loki knew that the Norn asking was simply a hollow polite gesture; even if the Norns were technically guests in the palace, one did not say  _ no _ to the Sisters. Frigga nodded shortly in answer and the Norns left as silently as they came. 

Once they were gone the AllMother let out the breath she was holding and covered her eyes with a hand. “Only you would give your heart to a mortal that had ties to the Norns.” She smiled sadly after she removed her hand, “My little troublemaker, it seems as if you never have grown out of that particular phase, does it?”

Loki huffed out a laugh as he sat himself gently on Darcy’s bed by her waist. His smile grew less forced and more genuine when Darcy curled closer to him in her sleep. “I think once you get to know Darcy better, mother, you will find that  _ she _ is the troublemaker. I am simply along for the ride, as the mortals say.”

His mother’s tinkling laugh went a long way to settle his nerves. “Yes, I certainly believe that.”

*****

Darcy was given new bracelets by the Asgardian healers, ones that would still keep her rioting magic subdued but allowed her to  _ sense  _ it without pain. She would need to become used to her new powers that seemed to be a new permanent fixture in her life. Due to these new bracelets Darcy was able to wake and join the royal family for tea before dinner. 

Loki would have ripped his right arm off if it spared him and Darcy the awkwardness, but alas, Frigga’s stern glare made it clear that he was not excused from the gathering. He, Thor, Jane and Darcy sat with the AllMother as they waited for Odin to finish whatever council he was participating. The lighthearted conversation had quickly died out when a guard announced that the AllFather was on his way. 

“This is about to get ugly, isn't it?” Darcy sighed her eyes as she reached for a pastry.

Loki couldn't help but to chuckle, “I’m afraid so.” 

His smile disappeared like smoke through his fingers when Odin walked through the door, his head held high and a sneer already on his face. Loki felt Darcy shuffle closer to his side while Jane crept closer to Thor’s as everyone stood to greet the AllFather. Frigga pressed a kiss to her husband’s cheek while Thor bowed his head regally. As one, Loki’s family turned to him when it was time for him to put forth his own greeting.

Loki knew that there were many things that they needed to discuss that were more important than his own hurt feelings, but he couldn’t help the rage that bubbled up his chest and out his throat in the form of a scathing tone. He met Odin’s cool gaze with his own  “Hello,  _ father.” _

Odin didn’t even seem to care that his son was snarling at him, “My son. What trouble have you brought to our door this time?”

Jane and Darcy each muttered a soft expletive when they saw Loki’s expression. He wasn’t sure what his face was doing but he knew it had a foundation in his rage. He shook off his brother’s hand when he took three large steps forward into the King’s space.

“Perhaps that is the punishment for harboring a  _ Frost Giant _ under your roof, Odin, they are such unruly  _ monsters _ , are they not?”

His father sighed, but his icy mask of indifference did not falter. “You were not to know, Loki. Not like this.”

Loki stepped back as he laughed humorlessly, “Then tell me,  _ father, _ when was I to know of my true heritage?”

“When you would take the throne,” Odin did not respond to neither Loki’s nor Thor’s expressions of confusion.

“He means Jotunheim,” Darcy interjected, “Don’t you, AllFather?”

Loki instinctively took a step in front of Darcy when Odin swung his cold gaze to her. Unfortunately she was not intimidated by Odin’s cold eye and did not care for Loki’s movement as she pushed herself around him. She was wise to not step any closer to Odin, thank the Nine.

“Perhaps you had some great plan, AllFather, that after another War that Asgard won against the Jotuns you’d be able to place Loki on their throne. You’d have a Jotun leader that was loyal to the Realm Eternal, but would still hold authority over the native people.” Darcy’s eyes flickered purple for a moment as her rage mounted, “You took him to  _ use, _ like a goddamn pawn in a game of chess.”

If Odin was offended by Darcy’s boldness, he did not show it. “I love both of my children, Lady Darcy. Do  _ not _ doubt that.”

Darcy actually _rolled her eyes_ _at Odin._ “I’m not saying you didn’t learn to love Loki, AllFather, but that doesn’t mean that when you grabbed him from wherever that you didn’t have an agenda of your own. And then proceeded to raise your adopted son to hate and fear his own kind in a truly messed up parenting move.”

The two stared intently at one another, both refusing to back down first. Loki was too shocked by Darcy’s outburst, as well as Odin’s tolerance of said outburst, to do anything besides gape like a fish at the unfolding scene. Frigga, however, stepped in before the pair could begin to argue in earnest. 

“We can discuss this more at another time, don’t you think? There are more pressing matters to attend to.” 

Darcy shook herself and smiled ruefully at Loki’s mother, “Yeah, sorry. Not sure where that outburst came from. It wasn’t my place.” In a truly astounding change of heart, Darcy stuck her hand out in front of her for Odin to shake. “Hi, I’m Darcy Lewis. I’m dating--uh,  _ courting _ \--your son and apparently I’m some kind of baby Norn with new magical powers. Pleasure to meet you, AllFather.”

While Odin didn’t smile, there was a glimmer of amusement in his eye. He grasped Darcy’s hand and shook it, unphased by the Midgardian custom. “You as well, Lady Darcy.”

Jane stepped from behind Thor now that all danger was gone. “Uh, hi! I’m Dr. Jane Foster, mortal astrophysicist, no magical powers, and I’m courting Thor.” She boldly thrust her hand in front of her as Darcy did, smiling when Odin shook her hand as well. Frigga clapped her hands together once it seemed that the pleasantries were done.

“Now we simply must survive the discussion with the Norns.”

Darcy groaned loudly and flopped back on the couch she had previously been sitting on. “God fucking damn it all to hell and back. I don’t want to deal with those bitches today, or ever.”

Everyone tensed at her lack of decorum except for Odin. 

The AllFather? The AllFather  _ laughed.  _ “I share the sentiment, Lady Darcy.”

Loki shared a disbelieving look with his mother and his brother.  _ We may just survive this yet, _ Loki thought. 

*****

Any hope that Loki allowed to take root in his chest was immediately torn away when they were halfway through the evening meal. Wyrd, Skuld, and Verdandi were pleasant enough for the first half; exchanging pleasantries and small talk with the royal family and their guests until Skuld slammed her fists on the table. Clearly the time for niceties was at an end.

_ “Enough _ ,” she snarled at her sisters before turning to Darcy, “Reka, you must return with us.”

Darcy raised a brow wryly, “Last I checked my name is Darcy,” she turned to her best friend, “Right, Janie?”

Loki knew that Jane had an untapped well of fury inside of her, but he pressed himself back against his chair when he caught the look of absolute loathing on Jane’s face. “You’re right,  _ Darcy. _ There’s no one named Reka here.” 

Skuld looked at Jane like one would look at a pile of shit they had the misfortune of stepping in. Once more, the AllMother came to the rescue.

“Perhaps if you told us about your Reka and how that relates to our Darcy,” she cast an indulgent smile Darcy’s way when the mortal beamed at Frigga’s use of ‘our,’ “We could understand one another better.”

Skuld appeared as if she had plenty of things to say about that idea, but Wyrd’s hand on her forearm silenced her. 

“Of course, that would be a wise decision.” She closed her eyes to gather herself for a moment, then began to speak.

***

Skuld, Wyrd, and Verdandi were the first, the eldest and most dear to Yggdrasil. They watched with the Mother as the Infinity Stones came into being and scattered amongst the new realms. They began to weave the Fates together as worlds formed around them, but they were content at the base of Yggdrasil’s trunk among the gnarled roots. Soon Yggdrasil began to create more Norns (Rekkr, Angan, and Skyn)  to help her first three so they could travel the realms and weave wherever they were needed. As first life was breathed into the realms, the seventh and last Norn was made. 

Reka.

Wyrd had always wondered if it was because she was so much younger than the rest that caused her to be so different. Reka giggled and ran among Yggdrasil’s branches to avoid her weaving, peering at each the fate and reality that soared from the Mother’s branches with wonder. As she matured, Reka took a certain interest in a small thread.

“What fascinates you so, Little One?” Wyrd had asked. She had taken to caring for the rambunctious Norn when her Sisters refused. They could not understand why Reka abandoned her duties so easily and did not bother to try, leaving Reka to her own devices more often than not. She did not mind, it seemed that Reka was most content as of late to study the thread she had found. She had been studying it for some time (who is to say how much, time was such a malleable thing to a Norn), from her creation onward. Reka appeared to Wyrd and their sisters in the form of what Wyrd knew would be called a ‘teenager’ on one of the developing realms.

“This Prince,” Reka pointed out the thread to her older sister, “There is so much darkness ahead of him.”

Wyrd studied it and nodded in agreement. “Yes, it is curious how chaos seems to draw so near to him.” 

Reka frowned, “He doesn’t deserve it, not all of the pain and suffering that is in store. He is a victim of those around him.”

“Yes, that is true.” Wyrd’s heart ached at the devastation on her little sister’s face. 

“We must help him!”

“No, Little One. It is not in our nature. We weave the fates, we do not change them.”

There was a look of determination on young Reka’s face for the smallest of moments before her expression cleared. Wyrd would not be fooled by her sister’s innocent act, however, and knew that she must watch her sister closely from then on. 

As time ebbed and flowed around them, Reka spent more and more time studying her Prince’s thread. She paced among the Mother’s branches with a frown gracing her features, growing more and more agitated as the wheels that would lead to her Prince’s fate began to turn. Skuld had tried to pry Reka from her perch but was unsuccessful.

“What could possibly intrigue her so much?” Skuld had demanded of Wyrd and Verdandi, “She is a  _ Norn _ , Reka should not be concerned with something so trivial.” Neither sister had an answer for Skuld who simply began to rage in silence and stomped away.

Verdandi whispered to Wyrd once their sister left them, “Reka loves the Prince, doesn’t she?” Wyrd had nodded which caused her sister to smile sadly in turn, “Well, her Prince will not last forever, we must simply wait until his time has passed.” Wyrd would not admit it, but she began to fear that Reka would attempt something reckless.

Perhaps she should have: her fears came into fruition in what felt like no time at all. 

Wyrd had begun her usual path to Reka’s favorite perch only to find empty space where her little sister usually sat. She began to run toward Yggdrasil’s roots, not knowing how but certain that Reka was about to do something both dangerous and foolhardy. Moments later Wyrd spotted her little sister: Reka was kneeling at the Mother’s roots and whispering as she placed her hands on Yggdrasil’s bark.

“Just that one moment, Mother, he just needs that one moment of faith and he can avoid the darkness. Please, please let me help him.” Reka whispered the plea over and over again as her magic began to build.

Wyd tried to reach her sister but was blocked by Reka’s magic. It would not last, as her magic was still developing, but Wyrd knew that interfering with her own magic could injure Reka. Instead she began to shout for her sister, begging her not to attempt to change the fates. Skuld was suddenly at Wyrd’s side, furious at the youngest’s actions.

“How  _ dare _ she?!” Skuld raged, beating against the invisible barrier with her fists as the rest of their sisters joined them. Reka flinched as her barrier began to weaken, but rather than abandon her work she simply pulled her magic tighter to herself and poured it into her quickened pleas to the Mother. 

_ “Just that one moment, Mother, he just needs that one moment of faith and he can avoid the darkness. Please, please let me help him.” _

There was a great clap of thunder and a flash of violet light that caused every Norn to turn away. Behind their closed eyes, every Sister could see where the Prince’s thread was once shrouded in darkness and chaos it was now bathed in light. They were stunned into silence when the implication became clear:  _ Reka changed his destiny. _

Wyrd opened her eyes once the light had faded and was determined to gather her reckless little sister to her and never let her go. However, her heart shattered when she saw that the space once occupied by Reka was now vacant. 

“Oh, Little One, what have you done?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.yorku.ca/inpar/language/English-Old_Norse.pdf  
> Rekkr = warrior, Angan = joy, Skyn = knowledge


	21. Chapter 21

Wyrd had stood in silence with her sisters for some time as they tried to comprehend what had just happened. Verdandi was the first to react. 

_ “Find her!” _

At once their younger sisters ran from their posts and up Yggdrasil’s branches to search through time and space for Reka. Wyrd’s heart broke when she felt her sister’s sorrow echoed through the connection they all shared, amplifying it so much that Wyrd had to stifle the connection before she lost herself to the grief. She ached at the thought that she would never see Reka again, that she would never get to see Reka’s lavender eyes grow wide with wonder. Wyrd pushed the thoughts away and turned to Skuld and Verdandi with questions in her eyes. 

Skuld’s body shook with barely suppressed rage, though her eyes were damp with tears as well. “How did Reka manage  _ this?” _ In her mind’s eye she brought forth the image of the Prince’s destiny, now gilded with gold and light, only speckled with darkness rather than shrouded with it like it had been before.

“She asked The Mother,” Verdandi replied. Her voice warbled with the emotion clogging her throat, “Yggdrasil helped her. But I don’t understand where our dear Reka has gone.”

The trio looked the World Tree up and down, as if they would see Yggdrasil’s motives written upon her bark. Wyrd reached out with her mind and was surprised to feel something akin to pride emanating from Her, tinged with worry. Wyrd prodded further in a desperate plea for more information. 

Yggdrasil engulfed Wyrd’s mind with Her presence, comforting one of her eldest. While The Mother did not speak in words so plainly, Her emotions and feelings were translated in her daughter’s mind.

**_She is safe._ **

_ Where is Little One, Mother? _

**_Reka will find her Prince._ **

Wyrd couldn’t help the smile that spread across her lips, though it fell at Yggdrasil’s next message.

**_She will be lost, you must guide her._ **

_ How do we guide her?  _ Where  _ do we guide her? _

**_Reka will dream, you must guide her to me._ **

The connection was gently closed on Yggdrasil’s end, causing Wyrd to bring her consciousness back to Verdandi and Skuld. She relayed Her message, and Verdandi’s shoulders lost the tension she had been carrying. Together they called their younger sisters back to tell them what Yggdrasil had revealed to Wyrd. Now that they knew that Reka would be safe, and with her prince, they narrowed their search to the Prince’s destiny to seek out their lost sister.

After everyone had been set to their task, Wyrd searched for her eldest sister. Skuld had been unusually tight-lipped after she had heard about Reka’s new fate. Wyrd pulled Verdandi by the hand so they could search for their sister together. 

They found Skuld pacing Reka’s old perch, where she had the perfect view of her Prince’s thread. 

“Sister,” Wyrd called, “What is causing you so much distress? Reka is  _ safe--” _

“Do you not care that she changed fate?!” Skuld whirled on Wyrd and Verdani, eyes alight with anger. “Reka  _ changed _ her Prince’s destiny, and look at the ripples that she has cast,” she waved a hand to her side, so that her sisters could see the change spreading in Yggdrasil. 

The darkness that was so dominating before had shrunk, leaving only small shadows behind. There was still some danger lurking in the Prince’s--and now Reka’s--future, though Wyrd could feel that it had weakened greatly. 

Verdandi smiled gently, “While I usually would not condone tampering with the threads as such, Reka seems to have more good than harm.”

Skuld let out a wordless howl of anger and ran her hands through her hair in exasperation. “That is not the  _ point!  _ She  _ changed fate! _ Reka took what Mother had planned and   _ ruined it! _ Now she is gone, lost to us!”

Wyrd stepped for hesitantly, not sure how to react to her sister’s anger. “Mother  _ allowed _ this, Skuld, it would be wise not to question Her motives. She has gifted Reka with a new life with the one she loves.”

The eldest Norn scoffed, “Yes, let’s not question  _ why _ our youngest and most reckless was  _ gifted _ ,” she sneered, “with this new agency. She is a  _ Norn, _ Reka should not be granted leave from her duties.”

Both Wyrd and Verdandi took a step back when the waves of rage began rolling off of their older sister. They looked to one another, communicating silently about how to handle their sister’s new temperament. 

“We will leave you for the moment, sister,” Wyrd spoke soothingly to her sister, in an attempt to keep Skuld’s anger subdued, “We will join our sisters in the search for Reka.” 

They left Skuld to her pacing and grumbling for their younger sisters, who were absolutely giddy to share that they had found Reka. Their lost sister’s new fate was intertwined with the Prince’s, and it looked like nothing could tear them apart, save for an act of Yggdrasil. 

Though judging by the amount of joy radiating from their Mother, Wyrd did not think she would have to worry about that. 

*****

Loki had tears in his eyes and a lump in his throat that he was having trouble breathing around. He didn’t know what to make of the information Wyrd had given them, the implications too overwhelming to think on too deeply at the moment. He was comforted, though, by the way Darcy was clutching his hand with what felt like the entirety of her strength. He held her hand tighter in response. 

“It was soon after that Reka was born again as Darcy,” Wyrd continued, “She began to dream of the fates that had been thwarted by her and Yggdrasil’s interference. We helped guide her back to us and The Mother each time so she would not be lost to us, or to herself.”

Darcy’s voice was shaky when she asked, “Those times I got lost or fell into nothingness, the...things I saw, that was what could have been?”

Verdandi nodded, “We always had one of us watching you closely, so that we would not lose you. Had you not been retrieved,” the Norn grimaced, “It would not do well to think on those consequences, Darcy.”

“Okay, fair enough. So why do I have magic now?”

Skuld leaned forward, looking the most uncertain that Loki had ever seen her since the Norn’s arrival. “We are not sure, Re--Darcy. You were born as a mortal, with no trace of your previous life as a Norn, save for your dreams. Your encounter with The Other was not something we had prepared for.” She looked Darcy up and down, scrutinizing her. “What happened, Darcy?”

“I’m not entirely sure,” Darcy began, “I was panicking, the Other was tearing down the wall to get to me and the Chitauri grabbed Jane.” Her breath hitched and Loki covered both of her hands with his own, letting Darcy take the comfort she needed. “I remember thinking that I was defenseless, that I couldn’t save Jane or myself, then the voice told me I could.”

Everyone wore the same expression of surprise (and concern) at the mention of the ‘voice.’ However, Wyrd had a small knowing smile on her lips. 

“Tell us about the voice.”

Darcy snorted a humorless laugh, “I was going to say that it’ll make me sound crazy, but then I remembered that I was in Asgard with my alien boyfriend learning about how I was a Norn in another life. Crazy’s kind of relative, isn’t it?” The question was clearly rhetorical, so Darcy pressed on to answer Wyrd’s query.

“It’s a voice that’s been there ever since the dreams started when I was little,” she began, “It’s soft and gentle, but I don’t always hear it. It only pipes up when big things are happening. It doesn’t tell me what to do, but it gives suggestions and guides. It gave me a nudge when I was wondering where to go to college, then again when I was looking for an internship.” She smiled over at Jane, “I was going to pick a different internship, but the voice told me that I’d like yours better. Can’t say I was disappointed.” Jane managed to chuckle a watery laugh with Darcy.

“Then when we moved into Stark Tower it told me to brace myself, that ‘strange things were coming,’ dangerous things. Then when I was at the mercy of the Other, it came again.” Darcy took a deep breath before she continued. “I was thinking on how defenseless I was against him, but the voice told me to really  _ think _ about it, to wonder if I was as helpless as I thought I was. So I thought back to the dreams I had as a kid, all the times the voice came to me, and something just... _ snapped. _ Next thing I knew the Chitauri were a pile of ash around me and I had purple lightning dancing on my skin. The voice then said it was sorry, that it didn’t know this would happen. It helped me stay awake.”

Loki pulled Darcy closer to his side when her eyes closed tightly at the memory of the pain the new magic had caused. Even now she had some level of discomfort from the energy since the new bracelets were designed to get her acclimated to the change. 

Wyrd’s lips had stretched to a full out grin, “You were speaking with Yggdrasil, Darcy. She has been guiding you all this time.”

Wyrd and Verdandi looked immensely pleased by the connection, though Skuld looked even more agitated than before. Loki made a note to keep an eye on the eldest Norn. Not that he would stand a chance against the infinitely-old and powerful being, but he at least could be vigilant. 

Hoping to take the attention off of a self-conscious Darcy, Loki asked the question he’d been dying to ask since New Mexico, “How can Darcy touch me in my Jotun form?” He ignored his father’s raised eyebrow and continued addressing the Norns, “This was before she developed her powers.”

Verdandi tilted her head in consideration. “Perhaps it was leftover trait from her life as Reka? Or a bit of latent magic.” She shrugged her shoulders, “As a Norn, we can are nigh invulnerable. Any of us could touch your Jotun skin and not be burned. We are Yggdrasil’s first creations and we can travel through space and time. It would not be wise to walk the Ways without a natural defense.” 

Everyone sat in silence for a few minutes, simply absorbing the information that was brought to light. Jane had what Darcy called her ‘Science!-face’ on, looking as if she was determined to find a way to analyze all the data later. Thor looked between the three Norns with curiosity, though whenever his gaze landed on Skuld Loki was pleased to see that his brother was just as wary of the Eldest as he was. Frigga and Odin were communicating silently with one another, but Loki didn’t have the patience to try to suss out what they were saying. 

Instead, Loki turned to Darcy who had curled up into his side. They were practically sharing the same seat at this point, decorum be damned. “Would you like to leave?” he murmured.

Darcy nodded so vigorously that Loki had to smile gently at her. He turned to the table at large, “I think that we will retire for the evening. We can continue this tomorrow, surely.”

All eyes turned to look at a shaking and overwhelmed Darcy who had refused to stop clutching Loki’s arm. Frigga and Odin nodded their permission. 

“Yes,” Wyrd agreed, “We can discuss Thanos and Darcy’s powers tomorrow after the morning meal.”

Loki nodded his thanks and helped Darcy to her feet before teleporting them to his chambers.

*****

He held Darcy close as he sat against his headboard as she trembled in his arms. “What is wrong, darling?”

Darcy’s voice was almost a whisper when she replied, “I’m starting to remember, I think. Wyrd’s story knocked something loose and I’m getting flashes of Reka’s memory. Her life? I don’t know. It’s almost too much.” She whimpered and tried to get even closer to Loki. 

Loki held Darcy for what felt like hours as Darcy began to gain her new (old?) memories. He used his magic to help smooth their integration in her mind so that she would not be driven mad by the conflicting information.

Slowly the new memories began to slow from a flood to a trickle and Loki pulled his magic from Darcy so that she could sort through the new memories. Darcy took another hour to reflect before she spoke tentatively. “I’m her, but at the same time I still feel like  _ me. _ Is that weird?”

“There is nothing that says you cannot be both, Darcy.” 

They sat in silence for a short while longer as they each tried to sort their roaring thoughts. 

“I loved you even then,” Darcy said confidently. She pulled her head from where she had tucked herself under his chin and smiled up at him. “How crazy is that? I didn’t know you, but I loved you.”

Loki let the tears that had been just behind his eyes all throughout dinner fall without shame. “I love you so much. You  _ saved _ me, Darcy. You changed everything for me, saved me from whatever fate was in store for me. I don’t think I’ll be able to thank you for that.”

Darcy sat up quickly and cupped his face in her hands. “Don’t thank me. I didn’t do it for thanks. I just didn’t want you to be hurt.” Darcy’s eyes began to turn pale purple once more as her emotions skyrocketed and she remembered. “There was so much darkness coming from you, so much  _ pain. _ You were going to be  _ used,”  _ she spat, “Manipulated and torn apart and I couldn’t watch it happen, I had to try  _ something _ . You were-- _ are _ \--my Prince.” Darcy smiled a bittersweet smile. “It was partly selfish, I think. I didn’t want something I saw as ‘mine’ to be hurt.” She ducked her head self-consciously at the possessiveness.

Loki leaned forward to kiss Darcy with as much emotion as he could muster. 

“I will gladly be yours, Darcy, and you can be as selfish as you like,” he teased a smile out of Darcy. “I can think of nowhere better to be than in your care.”

He pulled Darcy close to him once more and laid them down in the mountain of pillows on his bed, causing Darcy to sigh in contentment. Loki’s heart ached at the thought of what morning would bring, knowing that Darcy’s small smile of joy would not last. Tomorrow they’d learn of the danger to come, Loki knew. Just as he knew that they would soon have a battle to face against Skuld, as well as Thanos. It was overwhelming and terrifying, but Loki reigned in his emotions.

Yes, tomorrow would surely be a new adventure for them all, but for now? For now they could enjoy the evening together, entwined in one another’s arms as they let their dreams carry them away.

 

 

 

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update guys!!  
> I'm not sure why i'm struggling so much with this one, but i am  
> :(  
> which is super upsetting
> 
> anyways: have another chapter!

Loki roused himself as the sun began creeping above the horizon, but he let Darcy continue to sleep. He needed a few moments to himself, and Darcy needed as much rest as she could get in these upcoming days. There was a battle coming for them, Loki could feel it. 

He wondered what type of powers Darcy’s magic would yield, curious if what happened back in the Tower was a glimpse into her abilities. It would be beneficial if she could replicate what she did to the Chitauri, he thought, simply from a self-defense standpoint. Though he did not want Darcy to kill if she did not want to, she would not need to fight for her life if her enemies were simple piles of ash. 

Shaking the thought from his mind, Loki rolled onto his side to look at Darcy’s sleeping form. A smile graced his lips as he noticed the undignified way his beloved was sprawled across the bed. Though they began each night wrapped tightly in one another’s arms, Darcy would somehow wriggle out of his embrace and proceed to flail her limbs around the bed until she had taken up the majority of the bed with her small frame. Loki did not mind, seeing as he would simply accommodate her in his sleep. Somehow they had found their way back together this morning, and Darcy was tucked as close to his side while her legs were akimbo and the pillows and blankets were a tangled mess around them both.

He marveled at Darcy, the knowledge that even as a Norn, as Reka, she had loved him. She had loved him enough to beg Yggdrasil Herself for aid, changing his fate irrevocably with no thought to the consequences to herself. Loki sent up a prayer of thanks to the World Tree, for granting Darcy’s wish and for saving him from whatever darkness had weaved through his destiny before Darcy intervened. He also thanked the Mother for sending Darcy to Midgard, where their paths crossed and his life took on new meaning. 

He was always curious as to how he fell so quickly and so deeply for Darcy, a simple three days and he was willing to tear the world apart for her if she had so asked it of him. It was unheard of for Loki, a millennia-old prince who couldn’t understand the allure of shackling himself to another person for any longer than theoccasional tryst required throughout his life.

Three days in the Midgardian desert, and Loki was a changed man. And he would not trade the love he felt for anything. 

As if sensing Loki’s gaze, Darcy began to stir. “I can hear you thinking, Loki,” she grumbled, though she did not open her eyes. “I can’t tell, but I’m pretty sure that it’s too early to be thinking as hard as you are.”

Loki chuckled and turned to the window, surprised when he saw how much the sun had risen as he was lost in thought. “It is not as early as you think it is, darling, though I agree that it is much too early for heavy thoughts.”

Darcy hummed and crawled even closer to Loki, tucking her face under his chin and pressing her lips to his neck. Her hands pressed up against his chest and she sighed in contentment when he wrapped his arms tightly around her. 

“When do we have to get out of bed and be real people?”

He shrugged his shoulders, “I do not know, but I think that we may have some time before others send for us and demand our presence at breakfast.”

With a move that was too quick for Loki to follow, Darcy flipped him on his back and was suddenly straddling his waist. 

“Good,” she sighed, “I’ve got plans for you.”

Loki’s smile was blinding as he looked up to Darcy’s impish face, resting his hands on her hips. “I can only hope that they’re good plans,” he teased. Her bright eyes glinted in the morning sun as she smiled back at him. Darcy’s eyes were still their electric blue, though since her memories as her life as Reka integrated there were light streaks of lavender throughout her irises. 

Loki thought it was the most beautiful thing he’d seen. He was torn from his musings as Darcy began to rock against the growing hardness in his thin sleeping pants. 

“They’re the  _ best _ plans,” Darcy teased back, a little breathless as she rocked harder against him before they both seemed to lose their control and crashed together.

They ended up only a few minutes late for breakfast, but it was definitely worth it, Loki thought. 

*****

His good humor did not last long, unfortunately, when he was met with the seriousness of the situation hang over their heads like an executioner's sword. The Norns sat side by side at the breakfast table, while Odin sat at the head. To his right sat Frigga, while Heimdall sat to his left. Thor sat next to their mother while Jane sat to his right, leaving two spaces open for Loki and Darcy before Sif and the Warriors Three filled out the rest of the table. He raised a brow at the extra sets of ears, and Frigga answered his silent question as he pulled out Darcy’s chair.

“Seeing as the threat extends not only to Darcy, but to Midgard and presumably Asgard, we thought it prudent that our best warriors have all the information so they can offer their advice. They have already been told of Darcy’s connection to the Norns, so do not fret about that.”

Loki nodded his head in thanks as he took his seat to Darcy’s right, noticing Jane and Darcy clasping hands under the table to his left. It settled him, knowing that no matter what that Jane would remain at Darcy’s side, just as Thor remained at his. He turned his focus back to the Norns who sat directly across from him. 

Wyrd was bright eyed and anxious, though she smiled as she addressed Darcy. “How do you fare this morning, Little One?” She blushed as she seemed to realize her blunder using the familiar nickname and opened her mouth to apologize. 

Darcy waved her off and smiled gently. “It’s okay, really. And I’m...alright, I guess. I got my memories back last night.” Everyone froze and turned to her, wanting to hear all the details. “They’re kind of blurry, and Loki helped me out with them so they didn’t overwhelm me, but I remember now.”

She looked around the table with a nervousness that Loki had never seen on her features, and it unsettled him greatly. “Does that change things?” she asked timidly.

Everyone, including Wyrd and Verdandi, were quick with their varying degrees of ‘No’ and assuring Darcy that it does not change  _ her.  _ Everyone, except Skuld who had answered with a vehement  _ yes.  _ No one was truly surprised at the eldest Norns’ outburst, but the tension skyrocketed in its wake.

“Of  _ course  _ it changes things,” Skuld hissed while looking at her sisters with such a look of betrayal that Loki almost felt pity for her.  _ Almost. _ “How can you say that it does not?” Rather than waiting for an answer, Skuld turned her blazing eyes on Darcy.

“You belong with  _ us,  _ Reka,” she ignored the everyone’s protests that her name was Darcy and continued as if she had not heard them, “You are a Norn, you cannot abandon your duties like this!”

Everyone grew silent as Darcy’s earlier nerves disappeared into a cold mask of indifference. She raised a brow in challenge to the Norn. 

“From what Wyrd has told us and from what I remember from my time as your sister, I didn’t abandon  _ anything.” _ Darcy rolled her eyes slightly at herself as she thought for a moment, “Okay, sure, but I’m pretty sure that whatever ‘abandonment’ that occurred was forgiven when  _ Yggdrasil Herself  _ helped me help Loki, and then guaranteed that he and I would cross paths. So really, Skuld, I don’t feel like you’ve got a leg to stand on in this argument.” Darcy’s face was taunting and confident, though she clutched Loki and Jane’s hands under the table fiercely. 

Skuld raised from her seat suddenly and slammed her hands on the table and leaned over in an attempt to intimidate Darcy. Everyone stood in Darcy’s defense (even Odin, much to Loki’s surprise), though Darcy remained in her seat and looked up at Skuld with a mocking glare. 

“How  _ dare  _ you,” Skuld shouted.

Darcy simply raised her brow once more, “I feel like you should be asking yourself that, Skuld, for questioning Yggdrasil like you are.”

Skuld reared back as if she had been slapped in the face before disappearing in a flash of silver light. No one moved, or breathed for that matter, for what felt like a full minute before tension began draining from the air around them. Everyone silently returned to their seats and righted all the plateware and cups that got knocked over in the would-be scuffle. Darcy groaned and leaned back in her chair, sagging like a marionette with its strings cut.

“Okay, we can come back to that shit-show of a situation later,” she grumbled, “let’s get to the part about Thanos and his attack on New York via the Other, then my cool new powers, yeah?”

Verdandi chuckled, effectively breaking the tension and allowing everyone to relax, if only for a moment. “Very well, Darcy. Wyrd and I can deal with our sister later after we are done here.”

The Norn leaned back against her chair and folded her hands on her stomach as she gathered her words. “Somehow Thanos has found out about you, which we still are not certain about how that has happened,” she frowned slightly and looked to Wyrd for confirmation. At her sister’s nod, Verdandi turned back to Darcy.

“He has been making a grab for power, I suppose you would call it. Though he’s desperate and sloppy, he is still a force to be reckoned with.” She waved a hand in the air over the table and sparks of light blue magic scattered from her fingertips. Six lights danced in the air before rising and changing colors as Verdandi weaved her tale.

“Thanos is seeking Infinity Stones, the six original forces of the universe that have been around since Yggdrasil was born from the chaos of creation.” The lights changed colors, one a familiar blue of the Tesseract, Loki noticed. “They are known as the Soul, Power, Time, Reality, Space, and Mind Stones. Separate, they have the the ability to tear apart realms, but together?” The lights that had been dancing in the air above them slowly began drifting toward one another where a golden gauntlet was forming. Each gem fit itself into a setting on the gauntlet, lighting up the entire hall as they did so.

“Together the Stones can tear apart Yggdrasil herself,” Verdandi finished as everyone turned their eyes from the blinding display. Once everyone had blinked the spots from their eyes, Wyrd picked up where her sister had dropped off. 

“We believe from what you have told us about Thanos and The Other’s attack on New York that Thanos means to capture and use Darcy for her power.”

Darcy scrunched up her face in confusion, “But I don’t even know how to control whatever powers I  _ just  _ got!”

Wyrd shook her head, “True, but that does not matter. As a being that spent her previous life as a Norn, and as something entirely  _ new, _ Darcy, you have plenty of untapped magic and  _ potential _ that is unprecedented. What Skuld saw of you back on Midgard when your power peaked was far more powerful than we could have even anticipated, even if we had anticipated such a thing.” 

Loki’s mind was working as fast as it possibly could, though it was Jane who beat him to the conclusion.

“So if Thanos somehow nabs Darcy and figures out how to harness her powers, he’s going to try to use her like an Infinity Stone.”

The two remaining Norns nodded their agreement as the table fell silent. The quiet only lasted a moment before Sif stood from her seat at the end of the table and looked to Darcy.

“You two will be joining me on the training grounds in an hour, and we will remain there for three. Afterwards, you will have a short break before Loki and the Norns,” she looked to the women and question who nodded at her before she continued, “will work with you on your new magic.” She leveled an unimpressed glare at Darcy when she begun to protest, making the younger woman slump in defeat when she realized that she was not going to win against the warrior. 

Sif smiled in triumph before turning her assessing gaze to Jane, who looked like she was trying to hide behind Darcy. “You will join us for training, Jane, it will do you well to learn how to wield a sword.” She narrowed her gaze, “Though it will have to be a very small sword, I think, as you are quite... _ tiny _ .”

Everyone laughed at Jane’s disgruntled expression and Darcy’s smug glare, basking in the moment of peace while they still could. Loki could feel a storm coming, and it was going to rock the very foundations of their world. They needed all the peace they could get until then. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise we'll get to more action soon! I just felt like i needed to lay to the foundation of what the hell is actually going on which is unfortunately not that exciting. 
> 
> please don't give up on this fic my friends!


	23. Chapter 23

While the Norns were pacifists by nature, always watching--never interfering, they held latent knowledge of the art of war. Loki was disbelieving at first, but after some patient explanation from Wyrd he understood. The Norns watched and weaved the fates of every life in the universe, causing them to glean knowledge as they went. The Sisters informed them all that Darcy’s memories from Reka would prove instrumental to her training with Sif, if Darcy could just find them. Wyrd, Skuld, and Verdandi had assured Darcy that the information  _ was  _ there, she just had to reach within her mind to bring it forth so she could use it. After several days of frustration and bruises from Sif, Darcy’s anger finally allowed her to tap into the well of knowledge that was Reka’s memories. It was as if a switch had been flipped: all of a sudden, Darcy was a warrior. 

Loki thought that watching Darcy train was one of the most beautiful things he had ever witnessed in his life The way she commanded her sword and shield like extensions of her will to block and parry with Sif left him breathless and in awe. Even without her weapons of choice Darcy was a formidable opponent, moving through the air with the grace of a dancer and the passion of a Valkyrie. Sif herself was flabbergasted by her pupil’s rapid ascension from novice to expert, though she would hide her wonder behind her usual stoic mask before anyone else could see. As more days passed Sif would simply conceed her and Darcy’s sparring matches as draws then send her to Loki and the Norns before turning to Jane for the other mortal's training. 

While Jane was not hopeless by any means, the older woman did not have the advantage of having lifetimes of combat training memories stored in the base of her skull. Compared to Darcy, Jane did not stand a chance against Sif but they all determined that she could defend herself if need be. And truly, that was all that the Asgardians had hoped for. 

Every day after her training with Sif and Jane, Darcy would spend time under the Loki’s and the Norns’ tutelage to learn about her magic and abilities. Just as she used her past self’s knowledge to advance her skills as a warrior, Darcy didn’t hesitate to use Reka’s memory to guide her magic. Darcy’s abilities were not the same as Reka’s, though they were similar. She had lost her ability of the Sight to read the future, as well as the ability to weave one’s fate. Darcy’s powers closely resembled Loki’s own, though she could not shapeshift as he could. The magic that flowed through her veins was like an extension of her consciousness, a limb that obeyed every subconscious command that Darcy gave it. Her abilities to control her magic with the same ease she wielded her sword made Loki weak in the knees. When she trained with both her magic  _ and  _ her sword? Loki had found difficulties in keeping his hands to himself.

Despite how pleased Darcy was with her progress and new expertise, they all really should have known that Darcy would not simply be content with the imbalance between her and Jane. Darcy was a caretaker by nature, and Jane was her Person, after all. Darcy was not pleased by everyone’s easy acceptance of Jane’s abilities as a warrior, everyone having written Jane off as ‘well enough.’  Darcy secretly had made other plans for her friend after she had more or less mastered her magic as well as she could in the short time they were on Asgard. 

Loki had stumbled upon the pair in the library, four weeks after the women’s training had begun. They were huddled closely to one another at the end of an aisle atop of a small mountain of pillows and blankets. It wasn’t an uncommon sight, as the two women often sought solitude in the library with one another after their training, saying that they needed time away from ‘bossy Asgardians.’ He had planned on simply leaving the friends without drawing attention to himself until he noticed the way Darcy’s hands cupped Jane’s face and the tension that pinched their expressions. When he saw the telltale flicker of purple energy dance around Jane’s head he stepped forward to break up whatever was happening.

“What are you doing?!” He took three long strides to reach them but was quickly rebuffed by flick of Darcy’s head that brought up a thin lavender shield between him and the pair on the floor.. 

“Helping,” she replied nonchalantly, as if she wasn’t doing what looked like highly questionable things to her best friend’s mind. Loki fought to quell his rising panic as Jane’s face pinched with discomfort once more. He gently extended his own magic to brush against Darcy’s in an attempt to understand what she was doing to Jane.

His head tilted to the side as he tried to interpret what he had found, “You’re...transferring something?”

Darcy hummed in response but offered no other explanation. Jane picked up where her friend had left off, however. 

“She’s essentially ‘copying’ all of her warrior abilities to me,” She raised a hand to cut off Loki’s protests, “I know, my mind shouldn’t be able to hold all of the information since I’m not a baby Norn, but Darcy’s doing some mojo so my measly mortal mind can handle it.” 

Loki would have tried to break the connection but was all too sure that any interference on his part would have been catastrophic to both mortals. Instead, he dropped to the floor next to the women in defeat, though he was unwilling to let the topic go so easily. “This is quite dangerous, Darcy,” he sighed.

“More dangerous than leaving Jane defenseless?” She returned wryly.

He shook his head with resignation, “While I do not want my friend to be helpless, I still am wary of you altering her mind like this.”

Both Darcy and Jane simply shrugged at him, which caused  Loki to groan and wonder if either of these women would ever have survived without the other, seeing as they were both so prone to getting into trouble and damning the consequences. Thankfully, he didn’t have to think on that horrifying train of thought as Darcy dropped her hands from Jane’s face only a moment later. 

“Let’s go see if it worked, yeah?” The two women jumped to their feet with Loki scrambling behind them as they darted from the library. He wasn’t sure how they moved so quickly but he struggled to keep up with them all the same. 

“Brother!” Thor’s voice boomed from the most recent hallway that they passed, “Where are you going?” He fell into step at Loki’s side and his confusion only grew when he saw Darcy and Jane running ahead of Loki, giggling all the while. “Should I be concerned about what they are planning, Loki?”

“Perhaps,” Loki replied. He then explained to Thor as quickly as he could what the two women had been up to. Thor mulled over his words as they continued out of the palace and onto the the nearby training grounds just yards behind Darcy and Jane. The two Asgardians held their tongues as the women quickly donned their training armor over their clothing, mad smiles on their faces all the while. The moment the final buckles were secured and swords were placed in hands, Darcy and Jane dove for one another. 

Loki let out a heavy sigh of relief and heard Thor let out his own as they watched Jane match Darcy blow by blow and get in some of her own hits to Darcy’s body, something she had never been able to do before. 

As the pair thought other warriors and guards had stopped their own training to watch the two mortal women. Though Jane and Darcy were no longer strangers to the training fields and were now great fighters (as evidenced by their clashing blades and elegant dance across the field), it was still an usual sight for the ancient Asgardians to see: two petite mortal women wielding their blades as if they had been born with them in hand. 

Loki felt a smirk work its way onto his lips as he watched his beloved and his friend continue to spar. Casting a glance out of the corner of his eye, he could see Thor wearing a similar expression on his face. There certainly was something... _ appealing, _ about their Valkyries, Loki thought. It was a sentiment Loki could see mirrored by the women’s gathered audience and his chest puffed up with pride. 

No, he did not  _ like _ the way everyone’s gaze raked over Darcy (or Jane, for that matter), but he was able to admit that he got a thrill out of everyone else’s jealousy. They could look and wish all they wanted, but at the end of the day, Darcy was  _ his. _

And Loki was Darcy’s just the same.

Jane and Darcy seemed to be tiring, so Loki figured he could get away with interrupting their match. With a calculated look at the pair were moving in a tight circle around one another, exchanging blows half-heartedly, Loki clapped a hand on Thor’s shoulder . 

“If you’ll excuse me, brother,” he smiled as he took a couple slow steps forward, “There is something I must speak to Darcy about. In my chambers. It is most urgent.” He winked just to see his older brother squirm uncomfortably.

Thor rolled his eyes at Loki, “I would chastise you on your manners, but I know that Darcy is even worse than you.”

As if saying her name was a cue for the mortal, Darcy turned from where she and Jane spoke to one another. “Hey, Loki!” she shouted, “This whole fighting thing is kind of doing it for me, wanna go try to break your bed?” There was raucous laughter from the fellow soldiers on the field that caused Jane to blush profusely at her friend’s side. 

Loki laughed as his brother groaned and dropped his head into this hands. 

“That was not an image I needed in my head,” Thor bemoaned. He looked up only to glare at Loki’s smug expression. “You could at least  _ attempt  _ to remember your etiquette, Loki, even if Darcy will not.”

Not bothering to answer his older brother, Loki disappeared with a wink and a flash of green light, Darcy’s own purple light spiriting her away only a moment later. 

*****

They had five weeks of peace before they were summoned before the Norns and the Allfather, who had news of Thanos. Thoughts raced through Loki’s mind as he fought his panic, knowing that none of them were prepared for an encounter with the Mad Titan.  There was still so much to research about the monster and his plans, Darcy and Jane needed more time to train, and Thor had not yet rounded up enough volunteers to help them in the future battle. They were woefully out-matched by Thanos, but Loki knew that they would fight regardless. 

Loki held onto his usual cold confidence like a lifeline as he, Darcy, Thor, and Jane entered the AllFather’s throne room, Sif and the Warriors Three on their heels. The king sat back against his throne in a display of power despite the wariness that could be seen in his good eye as he looked down at his sons and their mortal paramours. The AllMother stood at his right as the three Sisters stood at his right, all wearing similar, if not matching, expressions of dread. 

Whatever confidence Loki had, false as it may have been, slipped through Loki’s fingers like smoke when he took in their expressions. “What news have you?” he demanded. 

He squeezed Darcy’s hand in what was hopefully a gesture of comfort when she entwined their fingers together at his side.

Odin sighed, but looked to the Norns to answer for him. Loki and Thor exchanged a disbelieving look with one another at their father’s deference, but focused when Skuld stepped forward. 

“Thanos has slipped past our Sight and found his way to Midgard,” she began. “He has taken another army of Chitauri with him, but has sent us-- _ you,”  _ Skuld looked at Darcy with heartbreak in her eyes, “a message.”

With a wave of her hand Skuld brought up a projection of Thanos’ face in the air between them all. Loki felt Darcy tense at his side, knowing that this was the monster who had haunted her dreams for so many years. The monster that brought down fire and brimstone on Midgard. The monster, Darcy had confessed, that would have torn Loki apart had she not interfered a lifetime ago. Loki clutched his beloved’s hand tighter, hoping to reassure her of his presence.

_ “I send this message to the one known as Reka,”  _ the Titan’s voice boomed.

_ “You, Reka, have taken my destiny from me. You corrupted the threads of fate that would have given me my victory over Midgard, over Yggdrasil. You, Reka, have caused my ruin.” _

Loki peered closer at Thanos, noticing with some fascination the state of the giant’s armor. What once was possibly regal gold armor was now dented and dull, even rusting in some of the joints. He wondered where Thanos and gone and what had happened to the creature that had caused such deterioration. 

_ “My Mistress has told me of the glory that would have become mine if you had not found your Prince,”  _ Thanos sneered,  _ “She told me of what a perfect puppet you had cost me, Reka, by saving him. The power that I had lost before I had even a taste. _

_ “So you will repay me in kind, Reka, by bringing yourself and your Prince to Midgard, to surrender yourself to me.”  _ The grin Thanos stretched across his mouth was horrifying and Loki pulled Darcy closer to his side in response. 

The image of Thanos’ face disappeared only to be replaced by darkness and the sounds of labored breathing. Whatever Thanos wished to show them was soon illuminated as he spoke once more. 

_ “Bring yourself to me, Reka, or else they will be destroyed.” _

Lights shined down harshly on the heroes bound and gagged in the center of the cell, eyes bright and defiant despite the fear in their eyes. 

_ “Bring yourself to me, or your precious Avengers will die.” _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [hides face in shame]
> 
> it's been too long without an update, and I am so so so sorry!  
> for some reason, this fic is proving to be stubborn and is fighting me every step of the way.  
> i think i have a better hold on it now, but in case i disappear once more:  
> I have NOT given up on this fic, it's just horribly slow going!
> 
> anyways, you guys are awesome as always, and i thank you for sticking with this story


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if there's a bunch of typos and things, i was very sleepy as i proof-read this but decided to post it anyways

Had Loki hesitated even a millisecond, the entire throne room and everyone inside of it would have been nothing but rubble. 

He felt Darcy’s rage and heartbreak build within her with a strength Loki did not know she had possessed and reacted instinctively. With the hand still entwined with Darcy’s Loki yanked her into his chest then wrapped his arms around her as if it would prevent her from flying apart into pieces. In the same moment Loki put all of his power into creating a shield around them, much like a bell jar, that pushed Jane and Thor aside to protect them and everyone else from the inevitable blast. 

Just as Loki’s shield came down Darcy released a wave of energy so powerful that Loki was sure he would have obliterated him had he not been in the eye of the storm with her. Purple lightning roared louder than the Bifrost as each beam shot across the small space and ricocheted off of the invisible barriers of the shield. The vibrations from the collisions rattled Loki’s teeth in his skull and caused his bones to creak as he clutched Darcy even tighter. 

It was a futile attempt to ground her, nothing at all like the panic attacks he had helped her through after her nightmares of the Frost Giants attacking New Mexico, but Loki didn’t know what else to do. Darcy’s powers were beginning to push even harder against the shield he had created, causing it to creak and groan ominously. The only reason his shield was not immediately destroyed by Darcy’s power was the simple fact that her magic recognized his own and knew he would never harm her. He only hoped that that knowledge would help him now. In a last-ditch effort to reach his beloved, Loki pushed his thoughts into Darcy’s mind. 

He begged and pleaded with her to calm down, to take a breath because it had been so long since he had felt her chest rise and fall against his own. It could have been seconds or hours that he tried to connect with Darcy’s storm-like mind before he even got a flash of recognition from her. 

Rather than using words she communicated with her emotions and Loki’s heart cracked down its center when he discovered the well of sadness that was disguised by her rage. She blamed herself for their friends’ capture, getting herself caught on all of the  _ what-if’s _ of the situation and blaming herself for each and every one. Darcy pushed back against his thoughts, heartbroken and devastated and so  _ angry _ that Loki was almost torn away from her at the force of it. Once he had resettled his feet to keep himself braced, Loki gentled his thoughts as he prodded her mind with his own in an attempt to calm her down. 

When he felt a slight decrease in the force of the storm around him, Loki opened his eyes to see how close his shield was to being destroyed. Through the purple haze that continued to swirl around them even as it calmed, Loki could see the silhouette of Jane’s small form on the other side of the shield. His friend waved frantically though she did not touch the shield itself, for which he was grateful. Loki did not know if he could handle the strain, as small as it was bound to be. 

Focusing on Jane’s movements, Loki squinted as Jane kept pointing behind her where he knew the projection of their kidnapped team hovered. As Darcy calmed a fraction more in his arms, the purple lightning thinned just enough to see Jane mouth open and close repeatedly, as if she were shouting to him. Loki pulled Darcy’s tense frame even closer to himself, hoping that the feeling of him would ground her and help her riotous mind settle. He needed to see what Jane was trying to tell them, and he needed Darcy’s magic to disappear in order to do so. As Darcy relaxed fraction by fraction Jane’s face could finally be seen on the other side of the shield.

_ BRUCE! _ She shouted, though the noise did not permeate the barrier,  _ BRUCE! _ Jane pointed vehemently behind her to the projection. 

Loki struggled to understand what Jane meant for far too long before he looked up at the image, understanding falling on his mind like a ton of bricks. 

_ Thanos failed to capture Bruce.  _

Once he made the connection Loki pushed it into Darcy’s mind, making her see that all was not lost, that they would find their friend and then prepare to fight against Thanos. The moment Darcy understood Loki’s message it was as if the entire realm had screeched to a halt. Darcy’s magic stilled for the briefest moment before surging back to her as if a vacuum had been created, leaving Loki slightly disoriented with the drastic change in air pressure. The shield he had created broke apart once Darcy’s magic quit its assault. Loki wanted to sag with relief now that his beloved had calmed, but he had lived far too long to go about making assumptions.

The silence around them was as chilling as it was telling of Darcy’s rage. 

Each and every emotion was accompanied by a river of words outpouring from her mouth that never failed to bemuse Loki. Even when angry, Darcy would rant and babble nonstop as she worked through whatever had hurt her. This silence thrummed with the potential of absolute loathing, and Loki had a fairly certain guess as to where it was directed. 

Just as he had placed the thought, Darcy was gone from his arms in a flash of purple light, only to reappear on the dais with the Sisters and the king and queen. Faster than the blink of an eye, Darcy had one hand fisted in Skuld’s hair while the other pointed her sword under the eldest Norn’s chin. 

“I am done playing games, Skuld. You will tell me  _ everything _ about Thanos’ Mistress, and just how she seems to know all about me.” Darcy’s voice was soft, almost gentle, but there was no mistaking the ice beneath her words. No one dared to move, not even to breathe, as Darcy pressed her blade against Skuld’s skin, causing a small drop of blood to run down the metal.  Loki knew without a doubt that Darcy would kill the Norn if she were so inclined. 

Foolishly, Skuld attempted to shake her head in denial--whether about the command itself of the information Darcy demanded, Loki did not know--defiance in her eyes as she opened her mouth to speak. Darcy gripped her Norn’s hair even tighter and  _ yanked _ , causing more blood to drip down her weapon.

The Eldest whimpered as purple lightning began crawling up Darcy’s sword toward her face, and Loki’s gut clenched with nervousness. He did not want to lose Darcy to blind rage, but he would not interfere. This was her life, and she had every right to draw first blood against those who had wronged her, just as every other warrior. He just prayed that Darcy didn’t lose herself to the bloodlust, or to her past incarnation. 

It was a fear he had not voiced to Darcy; that should she rely too much on her past self’s memories and abilities,  _ Darcy _ would cease to exist and only Reka would remain. What would happen to her, to  _ them? _ It raised too many questions that Loki could not stand to look at too closely. 

As if sensing his distress, Darcy turned her head slightly and met his gaze and gave him a nod of reassurance. Something within Loki relaxed at the sight of bright blue eyes ( _ just blue, no lavender) _ meeting his green ones. 

This was  _ Darcy’s _ rage _ , _ then, not Reka’s. Feeling the tension and magic boiling in the air, Loki wondered if Reka’s anger could be as palpable as this. (Judging by the expression of shock on the Norns’ faces, he surmised that it wouldn’t.)

Darcy appeared to have waited long enough for Skuld’s answer, throwing the oldest Norn down the stairs with a wordless shout of anger and strength that surprised them all. With another flash of light Darcy was standing over the Norn, blade once more at her throat. 

_ “Tell me!” _ She demanded, “Tell me everything! You have been seething ever since Reka first laid eyes on Loki, and you cannot stand me as I am now. But there’s more, there’s some sort of guilt under your skin, so before I gut you right here in the AllFather’s throneroom,  _ speak!” _

Skuld spoke.

*****

She didn’t understand the anger she held against Reka, and Skuld couldn’t seem to find where the emotion stemmed from. It filled her with so much shame, that she was so cold and unforgiving to her sister. Her sister, who still smiled and spread joy no matter what horrors she witnessed in their weaving. Skud loved Reka, she did, but she wondered why it didn’t seem to be enough.

The part of Skuld’s mind that was sick with resentment and anger howled with something akin to rage when Reka vanished. Why should  _ she, _ little irresponsible Reka, be granted leave of her duties? Did she not understand the weight of their roles in the universe? They were  _ needed:  _ given the greatest and most glorious burden to bear so that everything, every _ one _ could live under the Mother’s watchful eye. They were  _ powerful: _ magic greater than anyone could comprehend flowing through their veins as the tides of the universe were shaped in their hands over and over again--

And Reka  _ gave it up.  _

Her foolish sister gave it up for  _ ‘her prince.’ _ Skuld couldn’t prevent the sneer on her face had she even tried, so she didn’t bother. A small part of her relaxed when her sisters had found Reka, though it tensed back up once more when it was discovered that she was to be born a  _ mortal.  _

Skuld was ashamed of the agonizing doubt (of Reka, of Yggdrasil, of  _ herself) _ that pumped through her mind like blood in her body at the news. Skuld didn’t know what to think of her lost sister’s new mortal life (they would have had  _ eternity _ together, a family,  _ and now it was gone),  _ so Skuld ran. 

She continued her weaving, of course, finding pride and solace in the work she was created to do when her sister would not,  _ could _ not, and watched over the Realms with minimal contact with her sisters as time passed. Only Wyrd and Verdandi would dare search her out, but Skuld was amenable to their company. 

It was some time after Reka’s disappearance that Skuld made a... _ friend, _ she supposed the word was. 

There were many years that still needed to pass before Reka would be born again, and several past that before she would encounter her prince, so Skuld focused her Sight on the Realms as a whole. She couldn’t help but to be fascinated by the deities that cropped up from time to time; rambunctious creations filled with righteousness and power, unaware of what  _ power  _ truly was. Skuld was observing a new deity on Muspelheim when she felt a presence at her side. 

“They are...compelling, aren’t they? These ‘gods.’” 

The Norn glanced over her shoulder only to find Death standing behind her. 

Skuld did not know much about Death, just that the being was created around the same time Skuld herself was. Death was not an intentional creation like the Norns, Skuld knew, but rather a being that was born out of necessity once Yggdrasil breathed life into the universe. The universe, rather than the Mother, had birthed death; creating the entity out of the emptiness of space and providing the darkness to match the lightness of life. One could not exist without the other, after all. 

Death had many forms, but during each brief encounter Skuld had with the entity, Death took on the visage of a woman. She was taller than Skuld by many inches though the Norn did not feel intimidated by the other entity. Death’s skin was gray in color, eyes white like a corpse, and her hair hung down in limp black tresses around her face and shoulders. She wore a long black dress that trailed the ground as she walked ( _ glided, like smoke through the air) _ , though it looked as if it had been torn to shreds and only held onto the woman’s body by some sort of sheer will or desperation. In the right light, it looked as if the fabric was damp with blood.

Despite her ghastliness, Death was beautiful. 

“I wonder what would happen to them, if they knew what real power was like,” Death continued without waiting for an answer from Skuld. “I wonder if they would go mad, like us? If they would lose their minds to it all.”

Skuld bristled at the implication, “I am not  _ mad, _ and I certainly have not lost my mind.”

Death turned her white gaze on the Norn, innocent curiosity on her features, “Aren’t you? Can you truly say you are not?” Skuld opened her mouth to with indignation only to have Death barrel on once more, a teasing lilt to her smile. “Do not fret, Norn, I simply wanted to see if you could break your stoicism for a moment.”

The Norn froze as she contemplated Death’s words before huffing out a small laugh. The reaction startled her, which caused her to chuckle once more.

“It seems you succeeded, then.” Skuld was shocked by the easy camaraderie between the two, though she did not dare to mention it lest she break the spell. 

Death was silent for a few moments as she watched Skuld weave the small deities fate with deft hands. “Do you tire of your work, Norn?” It was a simple question, but Skuld could hear the questions that went unsaid with it:  _ Do you tire of just watching, never acting? Do you wish you could change the fates? Do you want more power, or less? Do you ever wish for another life, another task?  _

Skuld shook her head and met Death’s gaze without hesitation. “No, never. Do you?”  _ Do you tire of shepherding souls? Do you wish you could warn them, call to them to tell them of what awaits them? Do you wish you didn’t feel their deaths as you guide them on? Do you grow lonely, with only the dead for company, only to have them leave after a moment?...Are you mad with this loneliness? _

Cloudy eyes met Skuld’s silver ones, Death’s gaze heavy with something like guilt as she whispered, “Yes.” 

In a gesture that surprised Skuld as much as it surprised Death, the Norn placed a hand on the dark being’s shoulder. “Perhaps you do not need to stand alone, then.”

And as simple as that, a kinship was formed. 

As time passed, Death would seek Skuld out for companionship. The Norn did not mind, happy to provide comfort to the being who so desperately needed it. (The guilty part of her conscience asked her why she couldn’t do this for her sisters, but Skuld shook the thought away).

It was when Reka began to dream, as Wyrd had been warned by the Mother, that things began to fall apart once more. Skuld helped her sisters guide Reka-- _ Darcy, now, in her mortal form-- _ back to safety each night, eyes wide with horror at the monstrosities that reached out for her youngest sister. Skuld finally could see what Reka did all that time ago, why her sister was so desperate to change the prince’s fate. The eldest Norn was on the brink of begging forgiveness from her sisters when Death began to behave erratically. 

Skuld’s new friend was spending less and less time at her side. The Norn couldn’t fault Death, of course, seeing as they both had divine tasks, but Skuld was curious as to what was suddenly guiding her friend away. She didn’t have to wait long for an answer.

“I’ve found the most peculiar creature,” Death gushed,  _ gushed _ to Skuld’s astonishment, after the Norn had returned from seeing Reka back to safety. The smile on Death’s face was wide and giddy, and Skuld couldn’t help but to return it. 

“Oh, another deity has caught your eye?” Skuld teased. 

Death sighed around her smile, “No, he is no deity. He  _ should  _ be, though, he has so much potential for greatness. But I think that he was disgraced some time ago. It is unfortunate, but Yggdrasil weaves the fates for a purpose that I do not pretend to understand.”

Skuld hummed in response, not willing to share Reka’s meddling with her friend, no matter how much she trusted Death. Despite the kinship they shared, Skuld did not dare let Reka’s secret pass her lips. Instead, she let Death prattle on about the being she had found, only paying attention with half a ear as the infinitely-old power sighed and giggled like a youth in love. 

That thought brought Skuld’s indifference to a screeching halt, reminding her so much of Reka that the Norn thought she would be sick with it. She pushed the thought from her mind with such force that she visibly flinched, though her friend did not notice. 

_ She is not Reka,  _ Skuld reminded herself,  _ This is not the same. _

It was only a month later that she was proven just how wrong she was. 

Death had been disappearing more and more frequently in that time, and Skuld had had enough. She demanded her friend tell her just what she thought she was doing watching this creature so closely. 

“I am not simply  _ watching _ , dear Skuld,” Death laughed as if the Norn was a silly child, “We are... _ courting _ ? Yes, courting.That was the word he used.” She smiled with delight, though it faded when Skuld did not return it as she usually did around her friend. 

Skuld could not believe that the Mother would be so cruel to her. To take two beings she cared for, that she  _ loved _ , only to tear them from her side. Unable to keep her ire to herself any longer, Skuld raged at Death. 

She asked her friend how she had the audacity to contact a lesser being, how she could think that someone born of eternity would find happiness with one fated to die so quickly. Skuld did not know how long she released her anger onto her friend (her sister in everything but blood) but eventually Death could not stand it any longer. 

“I’ll make him immortal!” She screamed back, “I have powers but no master, Skuld, who is to stop me from keeping Thanos at my side for all of time?!”

The Norn froze at the name, taking a moment to search her mind before recognizing the monster from Reka’s mortal dreams. Skuld thought she had been angry and heartbroken before, but she was proven wrong once more. This white-hot rage and anguish coursing through her was something she would remember until Ragnarok tore her apart.

How was it that two of Skuld’s sisters had been entwined by the same fate? Reka’s monster, Death’s suitor, both the same monster known as Thanos. The creature that would have broken Reka’s prince and was seeking Death’s hand was thwarted by the youngest Norn, and he never would know. 

Fueled by her anger and her pain, Skuld lashed out at Death. She taunted her chosen sister with the knowledge of Reka’s hand in Thanos’ ruin, how the wild Norn had taken the Threads and tore them apart with her own hands so she could save her prince. Skuld didn’t know how long she ranted and raged at Death, just that she couldn’t let go of the agony that ached down to her very  _ soul, _ (why did they always leave her? Why couldn’t they just  _ stay?) _ and this was the only way she knew how to burn it out. 

Death’s unseeing eyes grew wider and wider as Skuld let her words pour from her mouth, almost disbelieving of what she was hearing. As if she could take it no longer, Death vanished in a swirl of black smoke. 

It was then Skuld realized what she had done. How she had utterly betrayed Reka, her sisters, and the Mother. 

With a sob hitched in her throat the eldest Norn began scouring every branch of Yggdrasil for Death, knowing without a doubt in her mind that her friend was seeking out Thanos. But Death had hidden herself and her suitor from Skuld’s Sight. The Norn grew frantic as she her search continued to prove fruitless, but she continued nonetheless. With Death herself on Thanos’ side, there was no telling what schemes they could get up to. 

It was her own pettiness and jealousy that had now placed Reka in danger, Skuld knew. 

But she would find her sister, bring her home where she belonged, and everything would  _ right  _ once more _. _

*****

Darcy’s eyes were cold with anger when Skuld had finished her tale and her blade was still aimed threateningly at the Norn’s jugular. The rest of the inhabitants in the room remained frozen where they stood as they absorbed Skuld’s words. Loki was pleased to see with a sly glance that no one appeared to be particularly forgiving to Skuld. 

Loki watched as Darcy stepped back slowly from where she towered over Skuld. Wisely, Skuld did not immediately stand. Darcy holstered her sword at her side and turned away from the prone Norn, making her way to the dais where the AllFather stood. 

“I thank you for your hospitality, AllFather, but I think it’s time I return to Midgard. It seems as if I have a battle to plan.”

If Odin was amused by the mortal in front of him, he did not show it. “How do you plan on winning this battle, child? Thanos is millennia old, and he has Death at his side.”

Darcy’s grin was downright feral as she looked up at the king.

“Well, sir, I have a Hulk.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 


	25. Chapter 25

Bruce didn’t have the slightest clue where he was when he woke, but he was too used to the sensation of coming down from a ‘Hulk-high’ (as Tony had taken to calling it) to not know that he was very,  _ very _ far from home. He grit his teeth against the rise of fury at the memory of his friends’ capture and forced himself to concentrate on what he knew. 

The Avengers had been spending their time helping the clean-up of New York ever since Thor, Loki, Jane, and Darcy took the Bifrost to Asgard. Tony threw money at the government and relief programs, Bruce volunteered his help at any First Aid station he found, Natasha and Clint ran interference with the government, and Steve worked with Pepper to get a handle on the media. They needed to get the country (and the world) on their side if they were ever to be trusted to save the day when they needed to. After another long and taxing day, the Avengers were spending a much-needed relaxing night in the Tower when Tony decided that they needed some comfort food in order to wind down properly. Everyone was quick to avoid eye contact so they wouldn’t be volunteered for chef-duty. Tony being Tony began to whine about the fact that no one had wanted him to cook.

Steve, exhausted and starving, sighed as he let his head fall back against the sofa, “Do you even know how to cook, Tony?”

The man looked slightly offended by the question (Bruce assumed it was a natural reaction for a Stark whose abilities were doubted) before he let the expression fall. “Not in the slightest,” he shrugged, “But I sure as hell can do better than your Depression-era ‘boil everything in water and see if it’s edible’ shtick...Probably. Maybe.”

Bruce had recognized the maniacal gleam in his friend’s eye and quickly stood to offer to pick up take-out. It took a solid fifteen minutes before everyone agreed on a restaurant and then another ten to get everyone’s orders down. Despite how much Bruce did love his teammates and friends, he breathed a big sigh of relief when he made it out of the tower shortly after. He opted out of a cab ride so that he could partake in the cool night air that was so rare in the city. It would take longer to get the food, of course, but he knew that his team wouldn’t mind. They had plenty of snacks in the common room to hold them over, anyways. 

He was debating whether or not he should risk carrying all the food or squeeze his way into a cab (almost everyone had an enhanced metabolism of some sort, so the amount of food he needed to order was almost obscene) when Bruce finally tuned into the hushed words around him. 

“Look at that,” someone commanded their friend, “Think it’s one of Stark’s?”

The friend scoffed, “We  _ just _ had an alien invasion, why do you assume it’s from Earth?”

A handful of New Yorkers began to curse under their breath at Bruce as he froze mid-stride with a dozen food-filled bags blocking most of the sidewalk. He couldn’t care, though, too busy fighting his panic when he saw the ship the strangers were speaking of.

It wasn’t a particularly large ship (nothing like those Leviathan/worm/whale creatures that poured from the sky not to long ago), but it was most  _ definitely _ not an Earth-made ship. The aircraft looked as if dozens of boulders had collided into one another then were fused together with rusted metal. That wasn’t the concerning thing, though.

What  _ was _ concerning was how it hovered next to Stark Tower’s own landing pad, bright lights shining into what Bruce knew was the common room. 

Where he left his team. His friends.. 

_ His family.  _

The Hulk woke with a roar in the back of his mind when he saw bodies being dragged  _ through the beam of light _ and into the ship (Tony would cackle at the cliche, but Bruce was too busy trying to subdue the Hulk to appreciate the sentiment). Bruce dropped the food in his arms and bolted into the nearest alley-- _ get away from the civilians, get  _ **_away_ ** _ \-- _ and focused on his breathing. He kept his eyes peeled for anyone (any _ thing _ ) who might be coming after him. 

Bruce had stayed in that alley for almost forty-five minutes--barely winning an internal battle for control over the Hulk as he did his best to remain vigilant--until he was one hundred percent convinced that no one was coming after him. Confused but not wanting to look a gift-horse in the mouth, Bruce took one more deep breath then stood as tall as he could manage as he walked out of the alley. 

_ Walk, don’t run, _ Natasha’s voice whispered in his mind,  _ Even when you think you’re in the clear, keep walking. Nothing blows an op sky-high more than overconfidence.  _ Remembering the wry look she had given Tony had Bruce smirking the smallest amount. 

He was still fighting the Hulk for control as he walked, but he knew that the upper hand was his for the time being. Bruce couldn’t know how long it would last, though, so instead he focused on what he needed to do next. 

Bruce knew he needed to get ahold of Thor and Loki, that was for certain, but he had to be careful as to how he got ahold of the Asgardians. Steve had told the rest of the team that they were advised to shout for Heimdall and the Gatekeeper would be sure to send both princes back to Midgard. However, he would do so with a giant beam of rainbow light and a earsplitting amount of noise, so Bruce tabled the idea for now. Whoever took the Avengers either didn’t know who he was (Bruce knew his identity was technically ‘classified,’ but he wasn’t naive enough to think that no one would remember the damage Hulk had done to Harlem and Culver. They’d figure him out soon enough.) or where he was (this seemed a little more likely to Bruce)  and he  _ really _ wanted to take advantage of that knowledge gap which didn’t allow for a giant alien spotlight to shine down on his location. 

Sidestepping into another dark alley Bruce took another moment to practice his meditative breathing so he could attempt to settle the Hulk who had been grumbling continuously for the last hour or so. Not that he could blame the other guy, since Bruce himself was about to have his own rage boil over, but the last thing he needed was the Hulk to break New York. 

_ Again. _

Bruce leaned back against the dirty alley wall behind him with a grimace as he thought about what to do. First, he needed to get out of the city. The other guy wasn’t going to be subdued forever and there was no limit to how much damage the Hulk could cause when he got himself riled up. Getting out of the city was a priority if he didn’t want to hurt any civilians. As he shook his head to banish the thought, Bruce caught sight of a gleam of metal at the end of the alley. After focusing for a moment, Bruce huffed out a small laugh.

Leaning against a door in the wall was a moped that looked almost exactly like the one he had rode into New York during the battle, except for one obvious difference.

It was  _ green. _

Hulk-green, to be exact. 

With a saunter that rivaled Tony and mischievous smirk that definitely came from Loki, Bruce made his way to the scooter and quickly hotwired it. As it quietly started up Bruce had looked up to the night sky and gave a smile. 

“If I didn’t know any better,” he told the empty air around him, “I’d think that someone had planned for this.” Then he remembered that Darcy was supposedly a lost Norn, one of the Sisters of Fate that helped power the universe. 

It probably wasn’t too far off to think that there was a little bit more at play here than just coincidence. 

“That’s not unsettling at all,” he mumbled wryly to the air around him. 

With what felt like that night’s millionth deep breath, Bruce drove the scooter out of the alley and into the late-night traffic, aiming himself out of the city. 

He had driven for hours in a daze, only stopping to refuel, until he had reached what looked like a farm. Bruce had no clue what city--hell, what  _ state _ \--he was in, but it would have to be good enough. He couldn’t hold the other guy back anymore. Stumbling off of the still running scooter Bruce staggered his way off of the empty street and into the field of corn. Hulk took the isolation for the opportunity it was and pushed to the forefront of Bruce’s mind. 

Everything after that was a green blur. 

Emerging from his memories, Bruce looked around where he was sprawled and groaned. Wherever he was, it was hot as hell and just as dusty, which meant that the Hulk had run to the nearest desert. Which to say, wasn’t that near to New York at all. 

Gathering the fabric of his now tattered and too loose pants in a hand at his waist, Bruce shakily lurched to his feet and squinted at the horizon, sighing in defeat when he only saw more desert in every direction. He had no clue where he was, no idea as to how much damage the Hulk caused on his cross-country run, and he was  _ still  _ hungry. He never got to eat last night (yesterday? Two days ago? Bruce had no clue) and the transformation always took a lot out of him. Bruce dropped his chin to his chest with yet another sigh, cursing his luck. The only upside to this was that he was finally,  _ finally,  _  in what appeared to be an isolated enough location to call on Heimdall. 

When his eyes snapped open at the realization, Bruce had to take a full minute to make sense of what he was seeing in front of him, what he was  _ standing on.  _ The intricate swirls and patterns had been smudged thanks to the Hulk and now Bruce himself, but what  _ was _ clear was absolutely unmistakeable: Hulk had brought them to the Bifrost site. 

With what felt like the most honest laugh he had in probably years, Bruce cackled at the absurdity of it all. It took him about five minutes before he could catch his breath enough to force words out of his throat. He managed to back out of the circle as he did so, not wanting to be in the landing zone.

“Heimdall?” he shouted to the sky, feeling ridiculous all the while, “Let Thor and the rest of them know that they’re needed, please. I’ll be waiting here.”

Almost as soon as he had finished speaking the deafening sound of thunder rolled across the desert. Bruce had actually jumped in surprise at the noise and took another few more steps back from the Bifrost runes. Bruce’s eyes widened as a dot of white that appeared in the sky above him rapidly grew in size until it slammed to the ground in front of him in a column of rainbow light, roaring like a train the entire time. 

Heedless of the pain he felt in his eyes from the brightness Bruce refused to turn away from the amazing phenomenon. He knew that Asgard’s ‘magic’ was truly only science that Earth had not caught up to yet, but he couldn’t help but to consider it a little fantastical as he watched the Bifrost land. 

The silence that blanketed the desert after the lights disappeared made Bruce shake his head like a dog and pop his jaw a few times. If he felt this strange just witnessing the journey he was certainly curious as to how it would feel being a passenger. 

All those curiosities flew out of Bruce’s mind when he was finally able to focus on the people in front of him. The sight made him bare his teeth in a grim smile, and he could feel the Hulk in the back of his mind growl in anticipation. 

Darcy was at the forefront of the group, dressed like a Valkyrie with a sword held loosely in one hand and a shield on the other, while a second sword rested in a sheath on her hip. At her right hand was Jane who wore almost an identical set of armor. At Darcy’s left stood Loki and Thor in their full Asgardian armor, helms shining in the midday desert sun. Behind his friends Bruce noticed a group of soldiers who he knew to be Lady Sif and the Warriors three from his teammates’ stories. They all were dressed for war. 

Bruce took a step forward as Darcy did so that they could be within speaking range. He was curious about the tint of lavender in her eyes, but he knew that this was not the moment to say anything. 

“Glad you got my call,” Bruce smiled, fully aware of the tint of green rolling across his skin but uncaring. “I think we’ve got a little bit of a problem on our hands. We seem to fall apart without our team handler around.”

Darcy’s laugh was a bit strained, but genuine. “You really do. _But_ ,” she teased, “I think that this is the first time we can’t honestly pin the blame on one of Tony’s explosions.” 

Bruce shrugged his shoulders and smiled. “I’m sure if we really wanted to, we could find a way. Wouldn’t want him to feel like he’s lost his touch.”

She chuckled softly in response before her face grew somber as the tension she had lost in her shoulders returned. 

“We’ve got a mess of a situation here, Bruce, and it’s only going to get worse.”

Bruce’s grin was self-deprecating as he replied, “Well, if there’s aliens involved again,” he gestured to the faint green hue of his skin, “Me bringing some ‘worse’ to the party can’t be too bad, right?”

Darcy’s returned grin was downright  _ feral, _ and Bruce felt the Hulk growl in anticipation in the back of his mind in response. Things were bound to get ugly and horrible, but Bruce couldn’t deny the thrill of adrenaline running through his veins. And judging by the flash of violet in Darcy’s eyes, she felt it too. 

“Well, Big Green,” she raised a brow in challenge, “You have a plan?”

The words were Bruce’s, but the voice, the anger and  _ hunger _ behind the words were all Hulk’s.

**_“Hunt.”_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i really enjoyed writing bruce?   
> I hope you liked it too


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS  
> IM SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG  
> please have this chapter as an apology

It felt surreal to be back in Jane’s old lab in Puente Antiguo after everything that had happened. Though it had been just over a year and a half since he had been there, Loki couldn’t help but to think that between the Frost Giants, the Battle of New York, and Asgard, it certainly felt like a lifetime since he first came to Midgard with a banished Thor at his side. He smiled at the familiar setting and felt some tension leave his shoulders. Not enough, but some. 

Tony had purchased the car dealership-turned-lab for Jane before they all had left for New York and frequently had a crew come to keep up with the maintenance of the building. Jane had warned Tony not to “upgrade” the place under threat of sending the man into outer space, but she never seemed to mind a new machine when they would mysteriously arrive after she complained about one of her own malfunctioning. So despite the fact that the place was much shiner and well maintained than when Jane had first used the place, she, Thor, Loki, and Darcy all seemed to let out heavy sighs of relief when they crossed the threshold. The lab felt strangely like home. 

It was also endlessly amusing to see Sif and the Warriors Three move around the space with looks of curiosity, the four soldiers poking and prodding at everything in fascination. Bruce had found his way to the couch with a mug of tea, still feeling the after effects of being the Hulk for so long and traveling so far. He had smiled graciously when Loki had conjured up some new pants (ones that would stretch and shrink with the man as he transformed) as well as a thin cotton shirt in order to give his hypersensitive skin a break. Jane couldn’t seem to stop herself from checking all the equipment and the data gathered, muttering to herself about different calculations and spreadsheets even as she twirled her sword over her left hand over and over again with a nonchalance that was almost startling to see on the small scientist. Darcy had perched herself on the armrest of the couch by Bruce’s feet as she quickly brought him up to speed about her history with the Norns and what all was known about Thanos and Death. Loki and Thor paced at the opposite entrances to the lab with uneasy energy as they kept a lookout for any unwelcome visitors. Loki knew, logically, that it would be highly unlikely for Thanos to simply walk up to the building, but he couldn’t contain his paranoia even if he had tried. 

After Darcy finished her tale and the lab had gone quiet for some time, aside from Jane’s muttering, Bruce put his mug on the coffee table with a dull  _ thunk _ that gained everyone’s attention.

“So basically, from what I understand,” he began with a sigh, “Is that we’re going up against Death, who for some reason is dating--sorry,  _ courting _ , Thanos, who is an old as shit alien that wants the oldest powers of the universe and Darcy so he can take over all of Yggdrasil with unstoppable power. Is that right?”

Darcy shrugged her shoulders, “There’s also the bit where our friends slash Earth’s Mightiest Heroes are being held hostage by the giant evil alien.”

Bruce covered his face with his hands, “Thanks Darce, glad you reminded me.”

She patted his shoulder in a mock-conciliatory gesture, “Sure thing, Big Green.”

“You forgot to mention that unless everything looks like it’s a complete loss or Midgard’s going to blow up, Odin said he’s not getting his army involved for backup,” Jane called out wryly from her place in front of a computer, “So, you know, no pressure and all that.”

“It’s as if you guys  _ want _ me to Hulk-out again, I swear,” Bruce flopped back onto the couch, groaning with such gravitas that Loki could have sworn Tony had taken his place for the moment. 

Sif, who until that moment was busy investigating all the knives in the kitchenette, turned and cast an appreciative eye over Bruce, who blushed a little at the attention. “I am most curious about your transformation and the  _ Hulk, _ ” she hesitated over the name, as if she was seeing how it formed in her mouth, “But I think it will be best to use your greater mind, Doctor, until it is time to fight.”

“We need a strategy,” everyone startled slightly at Hogun’s voice, no one having known where the warrior had disappeared to when they arrived. The man eventually appeared at the top of the stairs leading to the roof, his relaxed lounging as he cleaned his mace at odds against the look of deep concentration he wore. “We have fewer in numbers compared to Thanos, of this I do not doubt. We also face powers unlike those we have not seen before.”

Everyone was silent as Hogun collected his thoughts, for which Loki was grateful. The man spoke little, though when he did he was a well of knowledge and full of purpose. Bruce, however, was still very much a stranger to Hogun and was not aware of the poignant silence that rested over the warrior. 

“That, again, doesn’t really give me a whole lot of hope to work with,” the doctor eventually sighed.

Hogun smirked in amusement though he did not remove his gaze from his weapon, “It was not meant to, friend Banner, but what  _ should _ give you hope is realizing that we too have powers that Thanos will not have seen before.” He looked pointedly at Bruce and Darcy, raising an eyebrow in what Loki though was amusement, “Surely you realize that it was not an accident that you were not captured with your shield-brothers? That Darcy had more or less mastered her powers mere days before the Avengers were taken?” Hogun stood and began to make his way slowly down the creaking stairs as Darcy responded.

“Hogun, my man, I think  _ mastered  _ is probably a bit of a strong word. The phrase: ‘fairly certain I won’t accidentally kill us all with my weird Yggdrasil powers,’ is probably more accurate, even though that’s tentative at best,” Darcy scoffed, though Loki noticed that she did not look as incredulous or unsure of herself as she sounded.

Having reached the bottom of the staircase, Hogun tossed his mace from hand to hand as he considered Darcy’s words. It was perhaps a minute before the man smiled--a small, feral thing--and met her gaze, “And that is exactly the kind of power we need for this battle, don’t you agree? Thanos is a creature that mourns the loss of his imagined empire. He thinks himself a king, royalty that was denied a throne. He will desire pomp and circumstance, to drag you in front of him so that he can pass judgement from on high.” Hogun stepped closer to the couch where Darcy and Bruce were staring at him with wide eyes and tossed his mace over one shoulder. “Then when the time is right, Darcy, you will unleash your powers upon Thanos, just as you did in the AllFather’s throne room. Without Loki containing you, I have no doubt that you can turn Thanos into dust.”

No one spoke as the heavy silence descended on them all for the moment. Darcy looked up at Hogun skeptically, but Loki could see the amusement begin to light her eyes.

“Just that simple, huh? Just toss me in there like a grenade and hope for the best?”

Hogun rolled his eyes--something Loki had never seen him do before--as if Darcy was being particularly dense at the moment. “I never said it would be  _ simple, _ Darcy, in fact, I believe this will be one of the greatest challenges we will face. There is a greater challenge than Thanos on his ship.”

Loki’s beloved threw up her hands in exasperation, “Will you spit it out, Hogun?! For shit’s sake man!”

“Destroying Thanos will be difficult, though I do not doubt your ability to do so. Our bigger concern is _Death,”_ Hogun met everyone’s gaze as he spoke, ensuring that they were aware of the gravity of his words. “There is no telling what will happen to us, to all of Yggdrasil, if Death is destroyed with Thanos, or even what she will do to us when her lover is killed. We must tread lightly, lest all of Yggdrasil pays the price.”

Without missing a beat, Jane snorted from where she was leaning against her desk, “Like I said,  _ no pressure.” _

*****

Tony looked around the cell for the millionth time with another defeated sigh. He wasn’t sure how long they had been stuck in the weird rock/metal-looking room, but between himself, Natasha, Clint, and Steve, they had all quickly realized that there was no way out. Even if there  _ was _ , Tony was without his suit, Steve was shield-less, and Clint was missing his trusty bow and arrows. Natasha was the only one who could be considered ‘prepared’ since she was the only one smart enough to always be ready for a fight, so while she was able to free them all from their cuffs and gags, her Widow’s Bites and knives were useless against their cell door and its fancy schmancy alien lock. 

They were trapped in on all sides, and the strain was starting to show. Clint holled up on himself in the farthest corner of the cell, eyes wide open and alert, hands clenching every few moments for a weapon he didn’t have. The man was still fucked in the head from the Other’s control and Tony knew that their current situation wasn’t helping any. Natasha paced the room--something that drove them all crazy but none of the men had a death wish, so they kept their mouths  _ shut _ . She never took her gaze off of the door, glaring at it as if by will alone she could blast the damn thing open. Tony wouldn’t put it past her, though; Natasha was an enigma and he didn’t doubt for a moment that the spy had some enhancements or tricks up her sleeve. 

Steve had originally tried to talk with their alien captors to try to haggle a parley with their leader (and really, was anyone surprised?) but only got a swift right hook in response for his troubles. Cap’s super healing had fixed his black eye soon enough, but the man looked pissed as hell and had spent every moment sense fuming silently in the corner across from Clint with a furrow so deep in his brow that Tony was sure it’d become a permanent fixture. They tried getting Steve and his super-soldiery-goodness to beat down the door at one time, but that just resulted in an angry Capsicle with a broken hand that lead to more righteous pouting. 

Tony, frankly, wasn’t doing much better. He was cranky as hell because it’d been far too long since he’d had a drink, he didn’t have JARVIS in his ear for the first time in, oh,  _ ever,  _ he was trapped in a room with possibly the most paranoid people on Earth (himself included), and they were god knew where on some godforsaken alien ship. 

Fun times to be had by all, truly. 

He rolled his eyes at himself--and wasn’t that a thing of beauty, he was already annoying the shit out of himself--and went back to his own designated corner. He had just settled down when someone just materialized in their cell out of thin air. 

The woman was tall, probably almost as tall as Steve, and looked like she was dressed in a dress made of black rags. Tony squinted at her, undeniably curious about the way her dress seemed to be  _ wet _ in their bone-dry cell. It wasn’t until he took a belated deep breath in shock that he tasted the copper in the air.  _ Blood, _ he recoiled,  _ what the ever-loving fuck? _

Their new arrival turned in place, pinning them each to a corner with her white eyes. 

“You all are certainly interesting, aren’t you?” She didn’t seem to care that no one felt inclined to answer her, “So much blood and gore on all of your hands. Impressive, for simple Midgardians.” She took a step closer to Steve and tilted her head in consideration. “Perhaps not so simple then? You’re different than most, I think. You as well,” she turned her empty eyes on Natasha who stared back defiantly. She flicked her gaze over to Clint and smiled in a way that almost looked joyous, “No, even you are not as simple as you appear. Very skilled with your weapons, I can tell.” Between one blink and the next, the bloody woman was standing far too close to Tony. “And the Merchant of Death, I’ve been curious about you I will admit. All of you, for certain, but  _ you _ have certainly called to me to some degree.”

Tony couldn’t help but to swallow nervously, both at the nearness of the strange woman--the  _ thing _ because he was absolutely sure that she was not human--in front of him and at the guilt that he always carried with that unwanted title. 

“Not sure what you’re hinting at, sweetheart,” he tried to use his usual snark, but his words came out with as a hollow croak. There was just something so very  _ wrong _ with the woman in front of him. The room seemed to have dropped several degrees in her presence and he had the inexplicable feeling that his soul was trying to flee from his body in order to escape the creature’s reach. 

“I am Death,” she replied simply, extending her hand as if she wanted to cup his face with it, though she thankfully pulled it back when he recoiled,  “And you all are gifts to me from my beloved.”

She gave them each another happy smile, then vanished as easily as she had arrived. 

Tony sagged with relief against the wall behind him, chest heaving in time with his racing and panicked heart. He looked to his friends and was only mildly comforted by their matching expressions of terror. Even Natasha looked as if she had a fine tremble in her hands. 

It could have been minutes or hours until they seemed to pull themselves back together, but it was Clint who finally broke the silence. 

“So,” he drawled, “That doesn’t seem to bode well for any of us, does it?”

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so some explanation for why i've been MIA:  
> recently lost my job, and have been in the process of finding a new one as well as researching schools so that i can [hopefully] finally finish my degree.   
> also have had some personal shit, but meh.
> 
> i have NOT given up on this fic, but i will admit that i struggle with it a lot more than my other ones. i have no idea why, but i do.   
> so if you're still reading, thank you! hope you are still enjoying this even though it's been a long and rocky road of updates. 
> 
> you guys are the best <3


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short-ish chapter, but hey it's an update so i'm proud of myself!  
> as always: sorry for the delay, i hope you enjoy it, and a huge thank you all for reading :)

“This is absolutely ridiculous,” Bruce sighed as their group went over their plan one last time. Their friend stood in the center of the lab as the rest of the group secured the materials they would need and double checked their armor. “I knew joining the Avengers would bring me to a whole new level of crazy, but this just seems to be above and beyond what I could have anticipated.”

Loki agreed with Bruce, of course; the plan  _ was _ what Darcy called a ‘hail mary,’ though he just shrugged his shoulders to hide his own anxiety. 

“Did you  _ truly _ anticipate aliens invading Midgard when you joined the team?” he asked instead with a slight tease in his voice.

Bruce let out a small laugh and shook his head disbelievingly. “You know what? I actually did. Once I was told who all the Avengers were made up of I kinda figured we weren’t going to be dealing with anything that was Earth-bound. Not with a team like ours.”

There wasn’t anything that Loki could truly say to fault his friend’s logic once he thought about it. Perhaps there was some correlation between enhanced individuals on Midgard attracting trouble from other realms, as if power could sense other power, but that thought would have to be put aside for the time being. If-- _ when _ , Loki commanded his mind to believe,  _ when _ Thanos was defeated and they returned with their captured friends, he’d study the idea more thoroughly.

“Everyone ready?” Darcy’s voice cut across the near silence of that had taken over the room, causing each of them to turn to her. 

She stood with her back to the lab’s exit with evening’s light casting shadows over her face. Her eyes still shone brightly despite the darkness, and Loki couldn’t help but to think that the contrast suited her. On her hips rested her swords as her shield hung on her back, just as Steve would carry his own. Every inch of her radiated  _ warrior _ so forcefully it was a miracle that none of them had been knocked over by the strength of it. Had Loki not loved her and knew her as he did, he thought that he could have been fooled by her confident appearance and missed the fine tremble in Darcy’s hands that betrayed her nerves as they rested loosely at her sides. 

Loki knew that Darcy was not doubting her own strength for the mission ahead, as the Norns had already told them that Darcy was more powerful than they ever had anticipated, but rather she doubted her abilities to use them to save her friends, her  _ family. _ She was able to transfer her fighting abilities to Jane easily enough, a process that was intrinsically delicate and dangerous, and had mastered her ability to teleport and to use her magic to aid her fighting and for small tasks. Yet despite overcoming these hurdles Loki knew that Darcy was concerned her emotions would get the best of her, just as they did when they first manifested in New York and again in the AllFather’s throne room. 

If they were facing any other foes besides Thanos and Death, if they did not have the rest of their friends--and realm--to consider, Loki knew that Darcy would not hesitate to unleash the full extent of her powers to guarantee their victory. As it was, this mission of theirs required a level of focus that Darcy struggled to obtain even when she did not have her powers. When she was just a mortal thrown into a world of gods and monsters and heroes, finding where she fit in the mess of it all. 

He took a brief moment to think back on that Darcy, on the woman she was before her world got flipped on its axis and everything she thought knew to be fact turned around in the span of a heartbeat. While Darcy may have carried the burden of Yggdrasil’s dreams--and the horrors seen in them--for her entire life, she was still an innocent soul compared to Loki and the rest of the Avengers. Yes, she did kill the Chitauri in New York, but it was dones accidentally and in self defense, leaving her hands clean where everyone else’s were not. Both as Darcy  _ and _ Reka, her soul was untarnished, and it was obvious to anyone who could see. She  _ shone _ with it like no one else Loki had ever met; Darcy was loud and brash and carefree like only someone without bloodied hands could. She wasn’t perfect by any means, she was still as flawed and imperfect as the rest of them, but she was free. 

Loki didn’t know what to make of the feeling in his chest when he started to see that freedom slowly fade as Darcy regained her memories from her life as Reka. The freedom in her spirit was still there in Darcy though it was weighed down by the heavy burden that was  _ knowing _ . As she trained with her blades and with her magic, Loki had watched as Darcy began to reconcile who she was in her mind and soul. The traces of Reka that Loki could feel merging with Darcy were at once foreign and familiar, and he didn’t know how to feel about it. He knew it was selfish to think so much on himself when Darcy was the one changing, but he couldn’t stop it if he tried. He loved Darcy for who she was, who she had been and who she would be, but he feared the loss of who they were  _ now _ , even if he could sense deep in his  _ soul _ that Darcy was coming into who she was always fated to be. It was fairly human of him, he supposed, to feel like he was made of nothing but contradictions and worry.

“On your command, my Lady,” Sif kneeled as she spoke, one hand braced on her sword and the other curled in a fist over her heart. The Warriors Three quickly followed suit, Bruce mirroring them without hesitation just as Jane and Thor did the same. 

Darcy looked from their friends to Loki with surprise and disbelief in her eyes, not comprehending what was happening. He moved closer to his beloved until he was within her arm’s reach, but did not drop to his knees. 

Though he bowed his head and placed his hand over his heart, Loki refused kneel with everyone else. He could see slow understanding growing in Darcy’s eyes and knew that she would not be pleased if he made the gesture himself. She’d never forgive him if he even so much as implied that they were no longer equals to one another, no matter what the imbalance in their powers told them. 

Without speaking aloud but rather with his magic, Loki did his best to convey his thoughts,  _ everyone’s _ thoughts, to Darcy: that they would follow her into battle and into Valhalla itself if that was what she needed. That she was their friend and loved one, yet she was also their leader and commander. They would never follow her blindly, though it was a close thing.

The room thrummed with heavy energy between them all; worry and excitement building silently as the sun dropped lower and lower in the sky behind Darcy, reminding them that it was time to fight. Each of them knew that the battle they were to face would be unlike anything they’d seen before, and would likely not see ever again if they survived. It was more than the risk of failure here, for they were throwing themselves in front of beings more powerful and vengeful than anything else in all of Yggdrasil, and almost just as old. There would be no second battle, no retreat or surrender once they started. 

Yet they each stood tall against the impossible odds, willing to fight for Midgard and its people, for the Avengers who were family, and for  _ Darcy. _ Each had many of their own reasons for following Darcy, of course, though Loki knew that they all shared one as well. And it was that they each trusted her implicitly. It seemed so simple when he thought on it, but Loki understood that the word ‘trust’ was just a small word for something nearly incomprehensible to explain. 

Darcy was an anomaly,  _ had _ been one ever since Yggdrasil Herself thought Reka into existence. Not even the World Tree fully understood what would happen when Reka was permitted to save her Prince, and She certainly didn’t predict Her youngest to come into powers so unfathomable for a mortal to receive, let alone harness. 

Darcy was Chaos. She was something that the universe had not planned for, something that broke every rule, something that it could never hope to contain. 

As Reka she altered the fate of not only Loki, but of the millions upon millions of others who got caught in the ripple of change. As a mortal she came into her powers when not even Yggdrasil or the Norns thought she could, becoming more powerful than perhaps all of the Sisters combined. Loki had not heard it said in so many words, but he had seen how the eldest Norns had looked at one another when they trained their sister: fear and awe mingling together so powerfully it was almost a tangible thing surrounding them. He had felt Darcy’s powers grow just as easily as the Sisters, yet he refused to fear her as the Norns did. 

Loki knew now that he was drawn to Darcy’s power, her  _ potential  _ for it, since the moment his feet touched Midgardian soil. It was warm,  _ safe _ in a way that most things were not, and Darcy drew everyone to her like a moth to a flame, her soul calling to all of theirs. Not to ensnare or to use for her own gain, but to  _ protect. _ When she was mortal Darcy did all that she could to provide for those she loved no matter the cost to herself, an echo of how Reka changed Yggdrasil’s fate for the Prince she loved. 

Knowing and feeling all of this, how could they, how could  _ anyone, _ not follow where Darcy led? 

Loki watched Darcy’s face pale as she listened to everything unspoken between them all. It was a glorious burden for his beloved to carry but he  _ needed _ her to understand it and to accept it. He knew that Darcy doubted her self-worth and her importance in the world, despite all the knowledge and danger that had come to light ever since the Other first spoke her name. 

Now, Loki just hoped that Darcy would take their pledge for the gesture of love that it was. They may be following Darcy’s command into battle and into whatever may come after, yet they were promising to protect her just as she’d been protecting them for a millennia. 

“We are ready, darling,” Loki gently broke the silence that had grown around them, lowering his hand as everyone else stood once more. 

After two attempts to clear her throat and hastily wiping away the wetness gathering in her eyes, Darcy met each of their gazes with emotion shining brightly on her face. 

“Okay,” she nodded to herself, “Shit. Fuck.  _ Alright, _ then. Let’s go get our family back and save the world, yeah?”

The tension in the room finally snapped when Fandral couldn’t hold back his soft bark of laughter. He wasn’t the only one fighting a smile at Darcy’s words, but he was the first to speak.

“While I commend your succinct words,” he drawled, “Most commanders on Asgard put forth a little more effort into their speeches for rallying the troops.”

Darcy rolled her eyes fondly as she chuckled along with everyone else, “Yeah, well, if you wanted that you should’ve stayed on Asgard. But you chose me, swearing and inelegance abound.”

Volstagg’s voice was more somber than Fandral’s, though his smile was just as genuine. “And we would not have you any other way, Darcy. There is no one else we would rather follow into battle.”

Their leader closed her eyes when her emotion got the best of her once again. “ _ Goddamnit,  _ guys.” She let out a large gust of air and turned on her heel, calling over her shoulder at them as she made her way out of the lab. “I love all of you assholes too, but it’s time to go.”

Once Darcy was standing among the sand and the gentle desert air, she turned to face them. Loki could see that there was still lingering apprehension residing inside of her, but the tremble of her hands was no more. Her chin was jutted out and raised with determination to cover any fear she may have had left. 

“Wait for my signal, get the Avengers out, and for the love of Yggdrasil do  _ not _ get in my way,” she ordered, “I can’t promise that I won’t hurt you if you get caught in the crossfire, and I  _ will not _ be responsible for killing you.”

Loki met Darcy’s gaze over the empty air between them and refused to break their gaze for anything. Not even when he conjured a double to stand and Darcy’s side or when Darcy built up her power to create a beacon for Thanos to find her with. Loki kept his eyes on Darcy’s even as she veiled them from the Titan's sight, leaving empty space where he had stood with the others. 

Darcy kept her gaze locked on Loki’s throughout it all, and he swore he could still feel it even as Thanos’ device pulled her from the earth and into the unknown. 

 

 

 

 


	28. Chapter 28

The moment the blinding light had just begun to fade from view, everyone was already on the move. 

Bruce darted several yards away from everyone to unleash the Hulk, letting out a roar that was loud enough to shake the earth beneath them all, before he returned to kneel at the back of their group. The Warriors Three quickly got into formation, standing in a tight semicircle around Loki, Thor, and Jane at their front while Hulk stood at their backs, their weapons up and at the ready. Rather than join the rest on the ground, Sif easily climbed up Hulk’s side to perch dangerously on his shoulder, using one hand fisted in his hair and her sword held aloft in the other for balance. Thor stood just in front of Loki and Jane, standing so close that he was pressing them nearly flush with the Hulk’s chest and creating another line of defense between the Warriors Three and them. 

In the small amount of time it had taken Loki to blink the spots from his eyes, their small collection of soldiers were already in formation and waiting for the next step of the plan. With a barely there flick of his wrist Loki summoned the device he and Jane created from the lab so that it rested between their feet in the dirt. They immediately were upon it, Jane with a small tool kit she had tucked away in her armor and Loki with his powers, activating it as quickly as they could. It was a brilliant piece of machinery - inelegant design and duct tape aside - combining Midgardian technology and Asgardian magic in a way that was as improbable as it was impressive. Darcy carried the smaller mate to their large piece nestled in the dirt, ‘the distress beacon to our satellite,’ as Jane had originally described the concept.

It would create a guiding line of sorts for Loki to use as he teleported them to Darcy’s location, an absolutely necessary tool seeing as they had no way of knowing where Thanos had hidden himself after he took the Avengers from the Tower. Loki felt it was safe to assume, however, that the Titan had remained close to Midgard, perhaps even in its orbit, if he wasn’t hidden on the realm itself. Whatever machinations he had in store for the Avengers and Darcy, Thanos would undoubtedly want Midgard to be his spectator. 

Just as Loki and Jane finished bringing the machine online it immediately began to beep madly as violet lights flashed, signalling that Darcy had already activated her own device. 

“Ready yourselves,” he commanded the group, bracing his left hand on the Hulk and his right on Thor’s shoulder. After a quick glance around to see that every member of their group had followed suit and was held onto one another, Jane being the most secure tucked into one of Hulk’s giant hands, Loki closed his eyes in concentration as he began to summon his magic. 

He built up the strength of his magic inside of himself, layer by layer, until he could feel the budding power thrum within him, the potential of it gathering like gunpowder in the barrel of a cannon. It was a feat of magic that Loki had not attempted before, to teleport so many people across such a great distance--an  _ unknown _ distance. But he clenched his jaw and bore the challenge since he had no other choice: there was no SHIELD, no Asgardian aid to take them where they needed to go. 

His entire body trembled at the force of it, the sensation of his magic building and building and  _ building _ inside of him was nearly unbearable,  _ burning him _ , until Loki unleashed it all with a scream.  

A brilliant flash of green light erupted from Loki, encompassing them all and vanishing them from Midgard, hurling them through time and space toward Darcy’s signal with all of his might. Only their footprints in the dust remained behind, the wind carrying the echo of Loki’s scream across the empty desert.

In the space suspended between time, Loki felt himself continuously be unmade and made anew as he followed Darcy’s signal. They were being pulled through the void, the emptiness that haunted the universe between atoms that only certain gifted beings, could sense. He had sensed this void before, of course, having teleported more times than he could dare to count ever since he was a young child, but never quite like this. Perhaps it was the distance they were traveling or the amount of passengers Loki carried with him that caused the change in his awareness, but regardless, it chilled him to his core. 

He knew that anyone who would observe their current journey would only see them appear and disappear quickly, as fast as a blink of an eye, though through whatever changes had occurred Loki felt as if he was caught between moments for minutes on end. It wouldn’t do to waste energy to worry about it, though, so Loki took the anomaly for the unlikely advantage that it was. He cast his senses out into the void to gather as much information as he could, knowing it was probably a fruitless endeavor but willing to at least  _ try. _

As they drew nearer, Loki was able to detect that they were going to land on Thanos’ ship. The cold, ancient evil of the creature tainted the entire vehicle, leaving something metallic and vile to settle sickeningly on the back of Loki’s tongue. It was with an afterthought that he note the ship hovered above the Moon’s surface, a blot of darkness against its light.

The feeling of fatigue and static across his skin told Loki they were at last approaching their destination. With a nearly frantic beating heart he pushed his senses even further, searching for the Avengers. Had he breath in his lungs he would have sighed in relief when he found them miraculously unharmed  _ and _ together _ , _ locked away in the belly of the ship that was crawling with Chitauri soldiers. 

His knees buckled, an impossible feat in the void though he ignored it, when he found another miracle: Death was not on board with Thanos. 

The small and exhausted part of Loki’s mind wondered where the entity was, but was pushed down in favor of the waves of relief that filled him instead. The lack of her presence was not a guarantee that Death would stay away, though it certainly gave them an advantage for the moment. 

Sparing what magic he could, Loki pressed his voice into Darcy’s mind.  _ Ready yourself, darling, we are coming,  _ he warned her. He didn’t know what to make of the explosion of power he had felt from her moments ago, not that he had the ability to understand it even if he had wanted to.

With the final dregs of his energy, Loki steered himself and his passengers to the closest empty space near the Avengers’ prison as he could manage. Once their feet landed on the stone ground with a muffled  _ thunk _ , he let the exhaustion wash over him for a moment, only a moment to gather his breath and let his eyes shutter closed, before he gathered his strength once more. 

Just a moment, he promised as alarms began to screech around them, just one moment. 

*****

When Loki opened his eyes, it was madness. 

The alarms still screamed through the air, though the sound was nearly lost to the cacophony of the battle Loki was bearing witness to. It was clear that his friends had left whatever smaller room he had teleported them to for a larger one. 

The Warriors Three were cutting through their enemies like a blade through water, a seamless and effortless display of might that only centuries of battling at each others’ sides could cultivate. Sif had abandoned her perch though she did not stray from the Hulk, instead darting around him easily, using the Hulk’s large body and movements to camouflage herself before each deadly strike. Loki could not immediately see Jane, though out of the corner of his eye he could see a path of Chitauri fall one after another by some unseen opponent, leaving a wake of bodies from one side of the room to another. Whether it was Jane’s small stature or her cleverness that benefited her, Loki didn’t know yet was glad for it regardless. 

Loki himself was propped against a wall, limbs heavy and weak, his magic exhausted and _useless._ Despite his own failings, he was safe from harm. Thor was fighting three Chitauri at once mere feet in front of him, _protecting_ him, as the alarms continued to screech throughout the room and enemies poured in from nearly all sides. His brother crushed every foe easily with Mjolnir, the hammer sparking dangerously and cast much needed light in the dark room. Loki opened his mouth to call for Thor but was silenced as he felt a foreign energy _rip_ through him. 

He gasped, and began to claw at his chest as the energy settled inside of him. It wasn’t  _ wrong, _ not like any dark magic Loki had experienced before, though it felt like oil slick on water. His skin crawled at the sensation as worry spiked through him: was this an attack on his magic? some unknown threat from Thanos? 

Before Loki could succumb to his panic, another bout of energy came to him and settled alongside the first. The following gasp gave him the small moment of clarity he needed to follow the energy’s trail to find its origin. His confusion grew when he traced its path back to the Chitauri. 

_No_ , Loki realized after another moment, _it was coming from_ _Thor._ His brother was siphoning the energy from the Chitauri as he killed them, passing their life-force onto Loki to replace what he had lost. 

It was an old magic, something every soldier of Asgard was taught to use only in the most dire instances of battle. The process toed the line of what was considered  _ dark _ magic: not quite taboo, though not encouraged for frivolous use. The spellwork did not cause the death of an enemy, rather it gathered their dispelled energy in the seconds just after. Thor wasn’t stealing their souls (that was a gift that only Death possessed) for Loki’s use, but instead feeding whatever energy that remained to Loki’s magic in order to sustain him.  

“Are you well, brother?” Thor bellowed over his shoulder, crushing the skull of another Chitauri and casting its energy to Loki as even as he moved to another opponent. 

“Almost there,” he ground out. It wasn’t entirely true but he’d be damned if he sat around being useless for a moment longer than he was forced to. Already, he could feel his own powers begin to cannibalize what energy his brother had given. It wouldn’t be enough to use for anything grand, hardly enough to use for a shield, even, but it at least brought Loki to his feet. 

Loki swayed with fatigue as soon as he was upright, his right shoulder slamming against the hard stone of the wall. He grit his teeth against his rising anger. It’d do them all a disservice if he let his emotions hinder him now. 

Bracing himself, Loki pushed himself from the wall. “Cover me, we must find the Avengers.” He could sense that they were nearby, perhaps even connected to this very room. 

Thor simply laughed at Loki’s command. When he had cleared a small space around them he turned to Loki, seemingly uncaring about the line of blood trickling down his face.

“Do not worry,” he beamed, “Jane is already retrieving them!”

*****

For once in her life, she was  _ truly  _ grateful to be petite. Sure, she’d enjoyed the perks of it before (hands small enough to get inside her machines, cheaper shirts she could snag from the kid’s/junior’s sections), but she’d never felt the benefits quite like this.

Jane was nearly invisible to the Chitauri as she ran through them, her small size and sheer ‘mortal-ness’ allowing the aliens to underestimate her, giving her plenty of opportunities to strike them down. Her sword was thin, able to fit between plates of armor and joints, though nearly impossible to match in strength. It was also light enough that Jane would not tire for some time, no matter how long she fought. 

Despite the advantage she had Jane kept her shield aloft in her left hand, ready to take any blow that came her way. The Chitauri wielded staffs and blades that crackled with some blue energy that was probably as deadly as it was mesmerizing. She’d seen Sif get hit with the staff only moments ago, easily shaking off the blow with only a cringe and a muffled yell. Jane, however, knew better than to think that she’d survive the same experience as a simple mortal. 

Running as fast as she could Jane continued to weave around the Chitauri, cutting many at the knees before slicing their throats as they fell. (She wouldn’t think about the killing just yet, preferring to keep herself drenched in the adrenaline and determination as she fought. Maybe if they survived this Jane would let it settle on her conscious. Maybe.)

There was no real sense of direction Jane was using as she ran deeper and deeper into the Chitauri forces. It was only her human logic that reasoned there’d be only a few guards around the prisoners as the rest pushed forward to attack the intruders that kept running her through the masses. As luck would somehow have it, Jane broke past another line of aliens to find herself in a small space clear of any more opponents. After a quick check of her surroundings, Jane followed the nearest hall that led further into the ship. There was no telling if she was even heading in the right direction, but when she came face to face with two Chitauri standing guard at what was unmistakably a  _ door _ , Jane figured she was in the right place. 

Without wasting a moment, Jane launched herself into the fight. 

It was over within moments, thankfully, because no amount of adrenaline Jane had swimming inside her she couldn’t keep fighting tirelessly. As she tried to catch her breath Jane picked up the fallen Chitauri’s staffs and trudged over to the door, knowing that they were her means for jailbreaking the Avengers. The blades were thin enough to fit in the small gap between the wall and the door, and she had witnessed the aliens fire some blue energy from them before. She hummed a little absently as she moved, bundling the two staffs together and hefting them to her shoulder like a rifle. She licked her lips, wincing a little at sting of a cut and the taste of her blood, and braced herself.

With what little precision she had, Jane fired shot after shot at the door, hitting the faint seams where metal met metal. She didn’t lower her weapons until the area was nearly white with heat. A moment passed, then two, before the door began to creak and groan, slowly bending out from the force pushing from the inside until it crashed to the ground when it could no longer cling to its frame. 

Steve, Natasha, Clint, and Tony all stood near the entrance, alert and ready to fight. Jane let the relief wash through her when she could see that they were all unharmed. She also let herself preen a little at all of their wide-eyed appreciation of her new look. Certainly, they hadn’t expected Jane to free them, let alone slightly bruised and bloodied in a new set of Asgardian armor.

“Damn, Foster,” Tony let out an appreciative whistle, “You ever get bored of blonde, tall, and godly,  _ please _ give me a call.”

Jane rolled her eyes, “I’d’ve maybe considered the offer if it came from Natasha, but thanks anyway.”

Natasha strode forward with her usual smirk and took one of the staffs that Jane held out for her. She tested the weight of it in her hand before nodding to herself, seemingly finding the weapon satisfactory.

“Let’s deal with Thanos first,” Natasha met Jane’s gaze and winked, “Then we can talk.”

Easily ignoring Tony’s sputtering, Steve’s blushing, and Clint’s laughter, Jane returned the gesture and turned on her heel. The sounds of the battle between the Chitauri and the Asgardians grew louder, the clanging of metal against metal punctuated by the Hulk’s roars and the now familiar crackle of Loki’s magic.

“Come on, Avengers, we can’t let the Asgardians have all the fun.”

With a deep breath, Jane led them all into the fray. 

  
  
  


 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys i am captain of the struggle-bus when it comes to muse for this fic
> 
> PS i will also be posting chapter 29 tonight too. i had it written a while ago but needed to get this up first


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look at that, two chapters at once!  
> i had finished this one a while ago but felt like i needed ch 28 to be where it was for the story to flow better. idk, maybe just for my own piece of mind.
> 
> anyways, enjoy & sorry for the long delay

Darcy felt her breath leave her as Thanos’...device pulled her from the Earth. Whatever the Titan had created to transport her was clearly meant to be a rudimentary version of the Bifrost: it formed a similar tunnel that yanked Darcy from the desert and into his ship, yet where the Bifrost was gentle, Thanos’ transport shook her like a rag doll and made her skin crawl. 

Whatever he has created felt  _ wrong,  _ as if the magic and science used were abused and mutilated into doing what Thanos wished. As Darcy writhed on the cold stone floor in the Titan’s ship, fighting for air in her lungs and for her skin to stop feeling like it was trying to pull away from her, she realized that it wasn't surprising that Thanos managed to be cruel even to the universe surrounding him. He was hell bent on gaining power and destroying realms, after all.

Loki’s conjured double next to her mimicked her actions and she was thankful that he couldn't actually feel anything through the magic. While they continued to choke for air, Darcy used her convulsing limbs to mask how she turned on the tracker Jane and Loki made that she hid in her belt. She felt it vibrate, letting her know that the signal was received, then sighed. At least now no matter what happened to her everyone else could find Thanos’ ship and get the Avengers free, hopefully blowing up the ship on their way out. 

“Rise.”

Thanos’ voice echoed throughout whatever room they landed in, jarring Darcy’s bones as it the power of it passed through her. Once her limbs were only shaking the smallest amount Darcy slowly made it to her feet, Loki mirroring her at her side. 

Darcy’s eyes went wide as she took in her surroundings, but it was only partly due to fear. Wherever she had been summoned was as wide as a sports field and only faintly lit, the walls and floor rough from the thousands of boulders and stones that seemed to fit together like puzzle pieces to create the room. The small spaces between them looked as if they were filled with different types of metal: golds and silvers and bronzes swirling together but didn’t shine as Darcy would have expected. Instead, they appeared to be dull, some spots looking like there was rust caught between the colors. The sight reminded Darcy of Thanos’ message and how his armor had looked the same. After she had taken in the space, sighing in relief when she didn’t see Death anywhere, Darcy let her eyes fall on the Titan himself. 

Thanos sat alone on a large throne some distance in front of her, seemingly created from the same stones and metal as the rest of the ship. It hovered several feet off of the ground, making Thanos appear even larger, and Darcy realized that it was an attempt to intimidate her. His giant stature, however, was dwarfed by the wall-to-wall windows that stretched behind him. They were the source of the only light that made its way into the room, but even then it was faint and tinged blue. 

Even with the threat of Thanos and Death just a breath away it was impossible for Darcy to stop gaping in shock at what she saw through the window. Out of all the things she anticipated to see during their mission -- the Avengers bloody and broken or dead, her friends getting torn apart by either Death or Thanos or even Darcy’s own out of control powers -- seeing the the throne room lit by the faint light reflecting off Earth was not one something she was prepared for. 

The lump in her throat and the tears in her eyes were unexpected, but Darcy didn’t  _ care _ . Something about the sight of her planet nearly wiped out all other thought from her mind, leaving her feeling like a ship that had lost its mooring inside of her own body. It wasn’t the time or the place for her to lose herself, though Darcy couldn’t stop it even if she had tried. She was almost unable to wrap her mind around what she was seeing. That was Earth just...sitting there, hanging in the black void of space. Her  _ home, _ that was what she was staring at, so blue and white and green and just so damn  _ beautiful _ . 

“Ah, yes,” Thanos spoke over Darcy’s thoughts, “Quite a view, isn’t it, Nornling?”

She didn’t even have a second to wonder if she was supposed to respond when Thanos continued, “While this realm may not be as... _ valuable _ to my plans, as you or the Stones may be, it will serve well as a gift for my Mistress.”

“A gift?” Loki’s smooth voice was a far cry from the Titan’s grating one, though it was no less powerful as he projected it across the room. “How could you gift a ‘worthless’ realm to her?”

A powerful rumbling laugh shook Darcy once more, dragging her gaze from the window to meet Thanos’ eyes. They were as cold and empty as space itself, though the power Thanos possessed was practically flooding them for Darcy to see. She was pinned by his gaze, his  _ hatred _ , a crushing weight in the air between them that threatened to steal Darcy’s breath.

Thanos maintained eye contact as he chuckled deeply, causing Darcy’s teeth to rattle in her skull in response. “She is quite fascinated with the Midgardians I had already collected for her, so I shall give her all of the souls from the realm that she desires.”

“That wasn’t part of the deal,” Darcy stepped forward as she finally found her voice, “It was us for the Avengers, Midgard had  _ no _ part of this.” Her hands shook at her sides, with fear or rage she didn’t know, and Darcy curled them into such tight fists that she felt her bones creak. 

She hadn’t been so naive to actually believe that Thanos would had honored his word, as vague and flimsy at it had been. They knew from his message that he had not once said or promised that the Avengers would be released upon Darcy and Loki’s surrender. Darcy also knew that the Titan was downright  _ mad _ with his lust for power and that he was searching for Infinity Stones in order to obtain every drop of power that he could, even going so far as to try to use Darcy as a means to an end. 

Perhaps, though, it truly  _ was _ naive of her to think that he wouldn’t immediately attempt to ruin Darcy, just as Reka had ruined him so long ago. And there was no better way to do so than start with the destruction of her home realm.  

Something shifted inside Darcy at that moment, something that snapped into place with such  _ force _ Darcy gasped and swayed on her feet when she felt it. 

_ That is my home, _ the realization burned inside of Darcy, the blaze growing larger and larger with such fierce violence it felt like joy.  _ That is  _ **_my_ ** _ home.  _ Her powers began to swell and riot, as if some unknown block had been removed, finally giving Darcy every ounce of magic and power that had been out of reach since the moment she received them. It burned like nothing Darcy had ever experienced though she never once let the turmoil inside betray the placid expression she had donned. The immense powers Darcy had at long last come into completely had thankfully come the ability to control them to match. 

Inside, Darcy was snarling and grinning ferally at Thanos, letting the flames of her powers lick at her soul to fuel her wrath. Whatever remained of Reka sneered at the creature, the  _ child _ , who thought he could threaten Midgard, the Realm that was  _ hers _ to protect. Who thought he could take Chaos and bend it to his will. The  _ fool. _

With the smallest twitch of her lips, Darcy tamed her emotions. The sudden quiet in her mind felt like she had closed a door on a burning room; she could still hear the muffled roar of the flames and feel the heat at her side, but she no longer stood at the epicenter of the destruction. 

The whole transformation had only taken mere moments, and went entirely unnoticed by Thanos, who remained glaring at her and Loki’s double from his throne. 

Despite whatever it was that had just happened to her, Darcy knew better than to be overconfident. Her friends and family were still at risk,  _ Earth _ was still at risk, and Death was a hurdle she didn’t know how to overcome. It was already a miracle that Death was not in the throne room when Darcy arrived because it would have only taken an instant for the entity to sense the lack of soul in Loki’s projection, costing them  _ everything. _

Darcy had to step lightly now, to act cautiously no matter how much she wanted to let her powers loose so she could burn Thanos and this ship down to cinders around her. It’d be impossible to escape Death’s wrath if Darcy killed Thanos, and the consequences all of Yggdrasil would suffer if Death was destroyed were unfathomable. The wrong move could end up damning them all. 

She had a plan, though. It was tentative and reckless and there were more holes in it than she could care to count, but it was a plan all the same, even if it in no way assured Darcy’s own survival. 

Before she could lose herself on that thought Darcy heard Loki -- the  _ real _ Loki -- project his voice into her mind,  _ “Ready yourself, darling, we are coming.” _

Barely two seconds had passed when suddenly, Loki’s double vanished from Darcy’s side. In the same moment Thanos’ howl of rage was drowned by the sound of deafening klaxons ringing throughout the ship. The screeching voice of a Chitauri added to the cacophony filling the air. Darcy couldn’t understand the language, but she knew that it was the sound of alarm: there were intruders on Thanos’ ship, and if everything was moving as planned, the prisoners were being freed. 

Darcy pulled both her swords from their scabbards in one fluid movement as Thanos launched himself from his throne, hitting the ground with enough force Darcy felt her knees shake. With a gesture of his mighty fist Thanos silenced the room, leaving nothing but the sound of his heavy breathing and the thudding of Darcy’s own heart echoing between them. 

“You  _ dare  _ to act against me?” Thanos growled at Darcy as he stood from his crouch. 

It was impossible not to notice the way the Titan unfolded his giant frame slowly,  _ achingly _ . While he had height and weight to his advantage, Darcy could see that it would hinder him in a physical fight. There was no agility, no grace to his movements as he began to pace across the length of the window at his back. Darcy stood her ground, letting Thanos waste his energy and believe that he had her pinned beneath his gaze once more.

She could feel him amassing his own magic as he moved, almost believing that she could  _ taste _ how ancient it was. It felt stale in the air as if it had been unused and unchallenged for lifetimes, though it was still immensely powerful. There was something about Thanos and his powers that told Darcy that despite his age and abilities, he was not nearly as strong as he should have been. Whatever Reka had changed in Loki’s fate had caused Thanos to become diminished, something like an echo of what he was originally destined to be. 

Darcy shuddered at the thought of a universe with the Titan at full power. It was not something she was certain she could have survived. 

“Foolish child,” Thanos bared his teeth at Darcy, “You truly believe that you can defeat me? That you can  _ save _ them?” He threw his hand out in a wide arc, encompassing the both ship and the image of Earth behind him. 

With the smallest movements, Darcy shifted the her feet into the fighting stance Sif had taught her and balanced her weight onto the balls of her feet. Thanos was only growing more agitated each time she refused to react to him, it wouldn’t be long before he tired of his bellowing threats  and made his move.

“You cannot stop me,” he roared at Darcy, his anger building at her lack of response. “You have taken my birthright from me, my kingdom and my _destiny!_ And now, Nornling, I will have Midgard pay for all that I lost! Every last _soul_ on that realm will know that it was you who sealed their fate, and your name will be the one they curse as they choke on your _blood_.”

Thanos’ chest was heaving in exertion when he finally came to a halt, just as he bit out the last of his words. Spittle collected in the corners of his garish mouth and his eyes were wild, wide and unseeing of everything around him as he spouted his rage. 

He was unhinged, Darcy could see it clearly now. Whatever had changed in Thanos’ fate to save all who would have died by his hand had instead turned and broken the Titan in their place. Darcy didn’t dare to wonder what could’ve had enough power to destroy Thanos so irreparably.

But Darcy had no pity for the Mad Titan, no mercy to be granted to the monster in front of her. 

Purple lightning danced along Darcy’s swords and up her arms as she began to close the distance between them. Thanos’ eyes glanced down at the sight and summoned his own weapon in response. The blade was nearly twice Darcy’s height and five times as heavy, yet she was undeterred.

No matter what happened next, no matter if she lived or died, Darcy was at peace with the fate she had made for herself. As she dodged and swung at Thanos, their blades singing as they cut through the air, Darcy knew that this was what she the destiny she made for herself. 

It was never meant to be anyone but Darcy to battle Thanos in the end. Reka was the stepping stone: the young and wild Norn blessed with a gift from the World Tree to change what was supposed to remain unmoved. The Norn had thrown the rock that caused  _ waves _ instead of ripples of change throughout Yggdrasil's branches, altering countless amounts of destinies as they went. But it was Darcy, the mortal who unknowingly taken on impossible powers, who would become responsible for finishing what Reka had started. 

As she caught the broad side of Thanos’ sword -- the force of it stealing her breath as her ribs cracked, launching her into his throne with a sickening thud -- Darcy knew that there  _ had _ to have been a better time to come to this realization of her self-made fate than during the battle itself. Darcy gasped for breath even as she pushed herself to her feet and reminded herself that it was too little too late to be complaining about it. 

After taking stock of herself, Darcy pushed away the pain from her multitude of injuries to focus on the fight at hand. Despite the blood that trickled from a gash on her forehead, her ribs creaking as she moved, and her head spinning from the force of the blow, Darcy gripped her swords even tighter as she stared down at Thanos from his throne. 

The armor he wore was weak, easily split and shredded by Darcy’s swords whenever she was close enough to strike. Blood so dark it looked black oozed sluggishly from the wounds she’d inflicted to his limbs and torso, smearing across the dull gold of his armor. Despite how thick the blood poured and how drenched in it Thanos appeared, she knew he hadn’t lost enough to die just yet.

Darcy launched herself from the throne, swinging her blades with as much energy she could muster as Thanos raised his own weapon to block her attack. Perhaps it was the force of the blow combined Thanos’ weakened body, but Darcy managed to knock his blade from his grip and send it clattering across the room. Darcy just barely held onto her own swords as the vibrations from the collision tore painfully through her arms. Thanos toppled when Darcy then used his arm as another perch to leap, slamming both feet onto his neck to force him to the ground. 

As soon as the Titan landed and the the floor cracked beneath his weight, Darcy used one sword, and no small amount of her powers, to pierce through one of his arms and into the ground, then immediately copying the action on his free arm so that both were pinned in place. 

Thanos howl of agony was enough to rattle her brain inside of her skull but Darcy didn’t acknowledge the sound or her pain. Instead, she turned to the throne that still hovered in the air to their side and tore it apart with bolts of power from her hand. With a flick of her wrist she then summoned the boulders and used them to bury Thanos’ body. He thrashed as more and more weight began to crush him and keeping him immobilized. When Darcy had finished, all but Thanos’ face and neck remained uncovered. 

She wiped away the trickle of blood that poured in her eyes as she looked at her work. Thanos wouldn’t be able to escape no matter how much he thrashed and roared at her. His own powers were weakened by his own injuries and the barrier Darcy had created from her own in his make-shift tomb. She could walk away and leave Thanos, and he’d rot there until the end of time. 

Even though Darcy wouldn’t dare to leave Thanos before she’d ended their fight -- no matter  _ how _ trapped he was -- it amused her to think about for a moment. But wasting time was something she couldn’t afford. Darcy still hadn’t played out the ending of her destiny. 

Kneeling over Thanos’ prone form, Darcy let her powers build up within her once more. The inferno had dwindled some from the fight and from what she was using to keep Thanos at her mercy, but it was more than he had for himself and it’d be enough for what she needed to do. 

Darcy barred her teeth in a grim smile as she felt the small window of time she had disappear completely between one moment and the next. She didn’t stop accumulating her power, unable to surrender it even if she stood in the face of defeat. It kept growing inside of her, the flames becoming hotter and hotter even as the room dropped several degrees and Darcy’s breath began to mist in the air. She let it burn even as Thanos began to laugh.

“To watch my Mistress extinguish your life,” he rasped with his bloody and blackened mouth, “Will be a  _ privilege.” _

Darcy may have created her own destiny from what Reka had begun, and she may have become one of the most powerful beings Yggdrasil had seen in the process, but she knew when this battle started that she may not be enough to end it. 

Because where she was Chaos, Death was  _ certainty _ . Darcy could break and rip up the rules as much as she wanted but Death was inevitable, a finality that even Chaos could not overcome.

Death remained unmoving in the corner of Darcy’s eye, watching and waiting to see what Darcy dared to do. There was no tension in the air between them, not even a drop of worry to be felt, as if it was impossible for Death to believe that Darcy would dare to do anything except surrender.

But Darcy had a plan. It was a stupid, reckless, suicidal plan, yet a plan all the same. 

Without deigning Thanos with a response Darcy sent a silent prayer to Yggdrasil, clasped her hands on the sides of Thanos’ face, and let her powers  _ burn. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	30. Not an update

Hi friends

I think I'm going to "officially" put this fic on hiatus.  
While I'm so grateful for all the love I've gotten for this fic I just don't see myself finishising it anytime soon. I hate that I'm not able to give you guys the ending you and this fic deserve, but I just can't make myself come back to this fic right now. There's no inspiration, there's no muse, I'm literally running on empty for this one and i rather hit Pause than try to force something that's not working.   
Hopefully I'll be able to finish this (and here's hoping for sooner rather than later) before too long.  
I love all of you and want to thank you again for all the comments and kudos and support this fic has gotten.

\- devan


End file.
